Guardián Lunar de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Este es un fanfic que le sigue al anterior: Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, así que para entender lo que pasa, primero lean ese. La continuación se la hice en una historia aparte por que aparece el guardián que simboliza la Luna. Disfruten de la lectura.
1. Capítulo 1

**El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción: 

Este es un fanfic que le sigue al anterior: "Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", así que para entender lo que pasa, primero lean ese. La continuación se la hice en una historia aparte por que aparece el guardián que simboliza la Luna, ya que Abel simboliza el Sol. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 1: La vida, dos semanas después**

Luego de la mejoría de su madre, Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong para quedarse al lado de Sakura. Ella sólo podía concebir que el mundo era un lugar extremadamente feliz, por que ahora ya lo podía ver así, gracias a Shaoran. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba enfrentando ciertos problemas, y no tenía idea de que otros más estaban por llegar...

- ¡¡Aaawww!! - bostezó Sakura, abriendo la boca de manera descomunal. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron inquietos, pero impresionados por el bostezo. - Lo siento - se disculpó ella avergonzada - Es que tengo mucho sueño -  
- Bueno, no es de extrañarse - comentó Eriol - Recuerda que las nuevas cartas también se alimentan de ti, y por supuesto que aún no estás acostumbrada -  
- Es verdad - dijo Tomoyo - Como cuando empezaste a cambiar las primeras cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ¿verdad? - preguntó.  
- Así es - respondió Eriol. - Además, no olvidemos a tu nuevo guardián -  
- ¿Abel? - preguntó Sakura. - Pero yo pensé que era como Kero, no como Yue--  
- No ese guardián, sino su compañero, Sakura - interrumpió Eriol. - ¿O acaso no se les hacía extraño que solo hubiese un guardián? -  
- Pues ahora que lo dices... - repuso Shaoran - ...si, es extraño, pero lo es más que no haya aparecido aún - reconoció.  
- ¿Pero por qué? -  
- Seguramente la carta Odio no tenía el poder suficiente para dominarlo, pero cuando se volvio la carta de la Muerte, solo pudo despertarlo - explicó Eriol. - Claro, aunque sólo es una teoría -  
- Sólo queda saber dónde está ese guardián - dijo Shaoran.  
- Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Abel - dijo Eriol.  
- ¿Él lo sabe? - preguntó Sakura a Eriol.  
- Bueno, él puede adivinar la suerte, como cuando se utilizan las cartas. Seguramente no debe de ser ningún problema para él ubicar a su compañera--  
- ¿Entonces es una guardiana com Ruby Moon? - preguntó Sakura.  
- No exactamente igual, pero posee los poderes de la Luna, como ella y Yue -  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Pronto te enterarás - dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.  
- Ay Eriol, tu siempre tan misterioso - dijo Tomoyo, riéndose de la expresión de su novio, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla - Nosotros seguiremos de ese lado - dijo de repente, tirando del brazo del cual ella estuvo enganchada todo el trayecto de la vuelta de la escuela, en dirección a la casa de Eriol. - Nos vemos mañana. Y descansa, Sakura - se despidió.  
- Nos veremos mañana - dijo Eriol, dejándose llevar por la adorable joven a quien amaba tanto.  
- Hasta mañana - los despidieron Sakura y Shaoran, y retomaron el camino hacia la casa de Shaoran, ya que, por lo que sabía Sakura, su hermano estaría con Nakuru, Yukito y otros compañeros de la universidad, estudiando para un final que debían rendir en una semana, y si su hermano ya estuvo insoportable durante la semana anterior, peor sería si Shaoran se presentara ese día, pues con toda la tensión que Touya acumuló, seguro estallaría en el preciso momento que viera aparecer al "mocoso", como tenía costumbre decirle, cosa que no cambió con el paso de los años.

Wei no estaba viviendo con Shaoran por que el joven insistió en que se quedara un tiempo en Hong Kong, cuidando de la salud de su madre, por lo que la casa la tenía sólo para él, o para ellos, mejor dicho. Ya hubo algunas oportunidades en esa semana que Sakura se quedaba dormida a veces, antes de la hora de la cena. Muchas de esas veces fue en casa de Shaoran, incluso estando Eriol y Tomoyo en algunas ocasiones. Para que los familiares no se preocupaban, Eriol utilizaba magia para adoptar la voz de Sakura, y así poder avisar que ella se quedaba a dormir en casa de Tomoyo. La razón por la que hacían esto se podría describir en dos palabras: Touya Kinomoto. Luego de que hacían eso, la pareja se retiraba, dejando a Sakura con Shaoran.  
Él adoraba verla dormir, ya que su rostro se volvía como el de un ángel, tan lleno de paz. La recostaba en la habitación que antes usaba Meiling, y allí se quedaba con ella, arrodillado al lado de la cama, cuidando del sueño de su amada flor de cerezo. A veces se quedaba dormido contemplándola, y cuando eso pasaba, él era despertado una o dos horas después por Sakura con un suave y tierno beso, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazándose uno al otro.

Finalmente llegaron. Ese día, Sakura le llamó a Kero:

- ¡¿Quién rayos es?! ¡Estoy compitiendo para vencer a un adversario y no puedo atenderte ahora! - se oyó en el auricular una vocecita chillona y malhumorada, junto con los sonidos típicos de los videojuegos.  
- ¿Qué manera de contestar el teléfono es esa, Kero? -  
- ¡Ah, eres tú, Sakura! - contestó Kero - Estoy tratando de vencer a Abel en este juego, y esta vez yo seré el venc--- AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! -  
- ¡Kero! -  
- Si tú sabes perfectamente que puedo adelantarme a todos tus movimientos, nunca podrás tomarme por sorpresa en este tipo de cosas - se escuchó una voz parecida a la de Kero, pero algo más grave y calmada - De ahora en más, cuando tú estés jugando, yo atenderé el teléfono ¿de acuerdo, Kerberos? - concluyó el pequeño león blanco.  
- Uff - se oyó resoplar a leoncito dorado - Haz lo que quieras -  
- Por cierto... - dijo Abel, para luego cambiar su voz casi por completo, hasta parecerse a la de Spinel Sun cuando está ebrio - ... ¡me debes tu parte del postre! -  
- ¿QUÉEE? ¡¡JAMÁAAAAS!! - gritó Kero.  
- Fue la apuesta: si yo te ganaba en los videojuegos, tú me darías tu parte del postre - dijo la voz de Abel, triunfante, sosteniendo el teléfono.  
- ¡Sakura, sé buena y ayúdame! - Kero le arrebató el aparato a Abel, y decía gimoteando - ¡No dejes que se coma mi parte del pudín! -  
- Kero, eso te pasa por apostar. Espero que no se te olvide la lección - lo retó Sakura.  
- ¡¡¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Eres mala conmigo, Sakura!! - Y Kero se tiró a la cama a llorar y hacer berrinche.

Sakura suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo desde que Abel fue a vivir con ellos.

- ¿Se lo ofrece algo, ama? - se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono la ya recuperada voz seria de Abel.  
- Abel, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo - le reprochó Sakura. - Sólo llámame por mi nombre, como hacen los demás guardianes -  
- Disculpe usted, pero no puedo acostumbrarme aún a tratarla de manera informal. Recuerde que yo fui la primera criatura que el mago Clow creó, y eso incluye también las cartas legendarias. A diferencia de otras criaturas... - Abel dijo ésta frase con mucho más énfasis, apartándose un poco del teléfono para mirar con desaprobación a Kero, que seguía desacomodando el lecho de su dueña, haciendo un gran escándalo, que se silenció al instante que escuchó esas palabras, y sólo se quedó con una cara tremenda de enfado - ...yo sé cómo comportarme ante mi dueño - concluyó.  
- Sin embargo, me sorprendes Abel - dijo Sakura - Ahora te comportas como Spinnel Sun o como Yue, pero en ciertas ocasiones te vuelves casi igual a Kero. ¿Puedes decirme por qué? -  
- Justamente, por que fui la primera criatura que fue creada por el mago Clow, al igual que las cartas legendarias de Clow, fuimos todos algo así como experimentos fallidos. Es por eso que salí con una doble personalidad, pero por lo general soy serio y tranquilo pero... - su voz volvió a cambiar de repente - ... ¡eso no significa que no sepa divertirme! -  
A Sakura no le gustó nada la manera en como se describía Abel como "experimento fallido", pero se dijo a sí misma que ese no era le momento para hablarlo, y que lo haría más tarde. - Por cierto, Abel - Sakura cambió su voz hasta notarse seria. - Quisiera que me confirmaras algo personalmente, así que quería pedirte de favor si puedes venir con Kero a casa de Shaoran---  
- ¡No quiero ir a lo del mocoso! - interrumpió Kero, enojado.  
- ¡Deja de llamarlo así, Kero! - se enojó Sakura. - Shaoran ahora es mi novio, y no quiero que se peleen, ¿de acuerdo? -  
- Mmm... está bien, pero sólo lo hago por esta vez, Sakura - refunfuñó el guardián.  
- Enseguida iremos a reunirnos con usted, ama - dijo Abel.  
- Los esperamos - dijo Sakura, y colgó.  
En eso Shaoran, que estaba en la cocina para dejar hablar a Sakura, volvió a la sala con una bandeja para tomar el té. - ¿Van a venir, entonces? - preguntó.  
- Si - y luego se acordó - ¡No compré las masitas! Y Kero se pone insoportable si no hay algo para comer. Enseguida vuelvo - dicho esto, se fue a una tienda cercana.

En el camino a la casa de Shaoran, Abel se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kero, al ver que Abel se había quedado atrás.  
Abel tenía un semblante que daba a entender que el miedo se había apoderado de él. - ¡¡Mi ama!! - gritó. - ¡¡Debo salvarla!! -  
- ¿¡De qué hablas!? - Abel no respondía. Kero, al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó y lo sacudió de los hombros de manera violenta - ¡¡¡HABLA!!! ¿¡QUÉ LE HA PASADO A SAKURA!? -  
- ¡¡No hay tiempo!! ¡¡ Vé por ayuda rápido!! ¡¡Yo iré por ella!! - dijo, al tiempo que se transformaba a su forma original y volaba rápidamente.

Kero no demoró. Cambió a su estado natural y se dirigió a casa de Shaoran.

En el camino de vuelta, Sakura sintió una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si ella estuviese metida en un tubo de goma demasiado estrecho. Pero al abrir sus ojos, no había nada alrededor, nada excepto alguien... Era una pequeña niña, pero no pudo vislumbrarla bien, lo que si pudo ver fue que en sus brazos cargaba algo que parecía un gato alado... y fue ahí que perdió el conocimiento. 

**Capítulo 2: El misterio de la guardiana de las cartas Legendarias de Clow. El sufrimiento de Abel**

Sakura estaba en un extraño lugar, pero no dejaba de verse familiar para ella. Sentía que ya había estado allí antes, y cuando se incorporó del suelo, entendió que se encontraba en la dimensión en donde una vez luchó con la antigua enemiga de Clow, la poderosa hechicera Mahoushi, cuyos poderes se especializaban em el control de agua, y la adivinación a través de ella. Pero si eso había sido durante su primer viaje a Hong Kong hace más de 5 años, entonces... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?  
Dos hermosas aves sobrevolaban por encima de su cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ellas, las miró extrañada, y de repente, se hundió en el agua, pero no se ahogaba. Había una enorme criatura que la estaba esperando, pero no podía distinguirla bien, ya que tan solo podía ver su silueta, la cual tenía semejanza a la de un felino de figura estilizada, como si se tratara de un guepardo, solo que alado. Nadaba de un lado al otro rapidamente, y luego alrededor de Sakura. Ella no podía seguir los movimientos del animal, y surgió un torbellino por la velocidad que la criatura había tomado. Sakura fue arrastrada por la corriente y comenzó a perder la conciencia...

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - era la voz de Shaoran la que Sakura oyó cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en la calle, en donde todo había comenzado.  
- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó Abel, desde una prudente distancia. Kero estaba junto a él, y los dos en sus formas originales.  
- Si - dijo Sakura. Shaoran la estaba sosteniendo y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, por lo que se puso de pie.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? - preguntó Kerberos.  
- Yo... no lo recuerdo - respondió ella. - Estaba caminando y luego perdí el conocimiento -  
- Lo mejor será que descanse por ahora, ama - intervino Abel.  
- Él tiene razón. Ven, sube - dijo el otro guardián. Shaoran la ayudó a subirse al lomo de Kero - Tu casa queda más cerca, podríamos llevarla allí. De día no me pueden ver así - le dijo a Shaoran.  
- Tienes razón. Vámonos - dijo Abel rápidamente, antes de que Shaoran pudiese contestar, y se ofreció a llevarlo. Al emprender el vuelo, la criatura volvió la vista hacia atrás. Le había dado la impresión de que alguien los estaba observando, pero cuando miró, no había nadie.

Mientras todos se marchaban, una niña, la que Sakura había visto, estaba parada sobre un poste de luz. Dos pequeñas aves volaban a su alrededor. Ella sostenía a un pequeño gatito alado con manchas. Acariciaba suavemente al animal dormido en sus brazos.

- Si, Abel ya lo sabe, pero no dirá nada que no le convenga - se dijo la niña, con una voz que no le pertenecía, como si en realidad hablase una mujer adulta.

En la puerta de la casa de Shaoran estaban Eriol y Tomoyo. Al ver a Sakura tan débil, Tomoyo corrió hacia ella.

- ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido!? - preguntó ella, preocupadísima.  
- Estábamos en mi casa, cuando de la nada sentí una presencia mágica desconocida, y vinimos aquí, pero la presencia desapareció - dijo Eriol.  
- Estoy bien - dijo Sakura, desmontándose tanto ella como Shaoran, y los guardianes volvieron a sus falsas identidades.  
- Vamos adentro - propuso Shaoran.

Una vez que todos estuvieron allí, Sakura se recostó sobre el sofá. Los demás arrimaron sillones y sillas, y se sentaron a su alrededor.

- Ya veo - dijo Eriol, cuando Sakura terminó de contarle lo que le sucedió. - Es muy extraño todo esto... Sakura se desmaya en la calle y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, se siente una presencia mágica muy fuerte que luego desaparece...  
- Y eso no es todo - agregó Kero, haciendo que todos volteen para observarlo. - Abel estaba muy extraño -  
- Cuando viniste hasta aquí, me dijiste que Abel había dicho que iba a rescatar a Sakura, y que te pidió que buscaras ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando los dos llegamos hasta donde se sentía la presencia de Sakura, ella estaba sola - dijo Shaoran.  
- Entonces Abel... - dijo Sakura, para hablar con el ser que estaba a su lado. - ¿A donde fuiste en todo ese tiempo? -  
- Estuve buscando a Artemisa - respondió el pequeño león blanco.  
- ¿Artemisa? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Sin embargo, Abel, tu prioridad es proteger a tu dueña. ¿Por qué no fuiste con Sakura? - dijo Eriol, muy serio.  
- Con todo el respecto que se merece por ser la reencarnación de mi creador, el mago Clow Reed, sólo le diré esto: Si hay algo que mi creador me ha enseñado a sido "siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". Como todos ustedes saben, soy vidente, una cualidad que heredé de mi maestro, y sabía que el descendiente de Clow junto con Kerberos encontrarían a mi ama sana y salva - respondió Abel.  
Sin embargo, Kero era el único en la habitación que no confiaba demasiado en las palabras de aquel guardián: "Y se dice ser él el que se sabe comportar ante su dueño. Esta conducta no es digna de un guardián, sepas o no si tu dueña está bien o no lo está", pensaba Kero. - Oye, Sakura -  
- ¿Si, Kero? -  
- Cuando fue la recolección de la cartas legendarias, Yue y yo pensábamos hacerte una sugerencia, pero como las cartas fueron apareciendo y la situación se resolvió tan rápido, no pudimos decirte nada -  
- Bueno, dime -  
- Verás... se nos había ocurrido que tal vez podrías usar la carta del Sueño para que puedas tener alguna clase de premonición -  
- Es cierto. Esa es una buena idea - opinó Eriol.  
- Pero Sakura... yo no creo que estés en condiciones para realizar el conjuro en este momento - expresó Shaoran, con preocupación.  
- Li tiene toda la razón. Lo mejor será que descanses, ¿no te parece? - dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.  
- Si... quizás sea lo mejor - dijo Sakura finalmente, y despacio, se incorporó. Shaoran se ofreció a acompañarla a la habitación que ella tenía la costumbre de utilizar. - Descuida Shaoran, puedo ir yo sola, pero me sentiré más segura si Keor y Abel se quedan conmigo -  
- De acuerdo - dijo él, depositando un beso en la frente de su amada. - Descansa -  
- Si - ella le sonrió, y fue despacio hasta la habitación. Tomoyo había insistido en acompañarla, y logró ir con ella.  
Al oír el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, Eriol cambió su semblante. - Es extraño - dijo - Tengo la leve impresión de que Abel nos está ocultando algo con respecto a Artemisa -  
- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentarse. - Se le veía muy preocupado por Sakura, pero Kerberos tenía una mirada extraña también. Creo que él sentía lo que siento yo. Hay algo que no está nada bien -  
- Es cierto. Sakura no es de desmayarse por que sí. Alguien debe haber usado magia con ella, ¿pero quién? -  
- Al igual que tú, Eriol, yo también sentí una presencia mágica un momento antes de que Kerberos apareciera y me dijera lo que Abel le había dicho. Pero esa presencia... me resulta familiar -  
- A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero espero que mis suposiciones sean falsas, puesto que estoy seguro de que aquella presencia que me pareció sentir había quedado sellada por sí misma -  
- ¿Cuál presencia? - preguntó Shaoran, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Eriol le devolvió la mirada. - De alguien de mi pasado como mago Clow. Una hechicera muy poderosa que se encerró a sí misma en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra--  
- ¿Acaso te refieres a la hechicera Mahoushi? - interrumpió Shaoran  
Eriol se sorprendió. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? El mago Clow no dejó nada escrito acerca de ella--  
- Sin embargo, Sakura y yo la hemos visto años atrás - Shaoran volvió a interrumpir. Y agregó: - Cuando faltan pocos meses para que se cumpliese un año de que las cartas Clow se liberaran de su sello, en las vacaciones de verano Sakura había ganado un viaje por sorteo y fue una semana a Hong Kong, donde yo vivía con mis familiares. Nos encontramos allí, y luego de eso, tuvimos un encuentro con esa hechicera, quien había guiado a Sakura hacia Hong Kong, puesto que ella usaba la llave que tenía los poderes de Clow. Yo intenté enfrentarme con ella, pero además de mi, Meiling, el hermano de Sakura y Tsukishiro habían sido secuestrados por ella. Sakura la enfrentó y logró vencerla. Luego de eso, ella nos contó que su espíritu se había desvanecido -  
- Eso significa que después de salirse de la dimensión paralela, ella pudo haber reencarnado al igual que yo -  
- ¿Sería algo muy grave que ella reencarnase? -  
- No para ustedes, pero tal vez para mí si - respondió Eriol.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Shaoran, pero cuando Eriol estaba por responder, apareció Tomoyo.  
- Sakura ya se ha dormido. Kero y Abel me dijeron que se quedarían con ella - dijo la chica.  
- Bien - dijo Eriol. - Buscaré algunas pistas para ver como solucionar este problema - se levantó. - Es hora de marcharnos -  
- Eriol - dijo Shaoran - No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? - dijo en un susurro, para que Tomoyo no lo oyera.  
- No quiero preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos a Tomoyo - murmuró suavemente Eriol, a modo de respuesta.  
- Si hay algo que debamos hacer, ¿nos lo dirás entonces? -  
- Por supuesto - respondió.  
- Bien, ya tengo nuestros abrigos - dijo Tomoyo, entrando de nuevo a la habitación. - Estoy lista para irme -  
Luego de despedirse, Eriol y Tomoyo se alejaron del lugar. - Se ha hecho tarde. Creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa esta vez - le dijo Eriol a ella.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella. - ¿Acaso hay algo que tengas que hacer? -  
- Investigar. Y la verdad no quiero mantenerte despierta por que yo tenga que buscar información para probar teorías de cosas que no podrían llegar a suceder -  
- De acuerdo. Esta vez te dejaré trabajar tranquilo. Pero prométeme que si necesitas ayuda, me avisarás, ¿está bien? -  
- Si - dijo Eriol, depositando un suave beso en los dulces labios de la muchacha. Habían llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Tomoyo no le dijo adiós inmediatamente. Le atrapó abrazándose a su cuello, y besándolo larga y suavemente en la boca. Eriol se volvía loco cuando Tomoyo lo besaba así, puesto que ella sabía lo que le provocaba a ese muchacho ese tipo de besos: luego se los correspondería, primero suavemente, y luego ambos terminarían besándose de manera tal que parecería que los dos se alimentaban uno del otro al mismo tiempo del néctar de esos labios, hasta sumirse en la desesperación de poder conseguir más. Pero se frenaron a tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

- Buenas noches - dijo Eriol, tomando una de sus manos y saludándola a la manera inglesa.  
- Hasta mañana - Tomoyo suspiraba cada vez que Eriol la saludaba de esa forma. Es que se le veía tan encantador que ella no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran había ingresado a la habitación donde estaba Sakura. No quería interrumpir su sueño acostándose en el lecho junto con ella, y sin despertarla, deslizó un colchón al lado de la cama en donde ella se había quedado dormida, y allí se recostó.  
Horas más tarde, una pequeña sombra que estaba en esa misma habitación se escabulló por la ventana, volando luego rápidamente en su forma natural por el cielo nocturno. Llegó a un claro del bosque que se encuentra cerca del parque Pingüino, precisamente el mismo en donde hacía dos semanas Sakura había luchado con la carta del Odio. Allí le estaba esperando la niña que había estado observando a la maestra de cartas cuando se había desmayado aquella tarde en la calle. Esta vez, ella estaba sentada en el suelo. El gatito que dormitaba en sus brazos antes ya no estaba, pero aún así la niña no se encontraba sola: una enorme bestia semejante a un guepardo emergió de las sombras el bosque. Este animal tenía cierta semejanza a Abel cuando estaba poseído por la carta del Odio: tenía la piel rojiza y las manchas eran púrpuras con anillos negros rodeándolas, sus ojos eran más negros que la misma carta de la Oscuridad, sus alas era como las de Kerberos, solo que de color negro. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si el ser mágico estuviese hechizado, ya que no había brillo en sus ojos. Como una marioneta, la niña llamó a esa bestia por su nombre y le ordenó acostarse delante de ella.

- Llegas tarde. Te he contactado hace horas - le dijo la niña con esa voz fría de mujer adulta. El aspecto de la susodicha era aterrador. Su cabello era oscuro, con algunas mechas de color cemento recogidas con un pequeño adorno oriental, dejando ver claramente su cara, la cual estaba maquillada de negro tanto sus párpados como su boca, resaltando la gran palidez de su piel. Sus ojos, de color carbón, estaban hundidos, y su mirada era cruel. Vestía toda de negro: un par de botas altas, una pollera que le llegaba hasta las pantorillas recortada de manera irregular, una camisa de mangas largas de corte oriental y un abrigo liviano que terminaba en los tobillos, con escasos y enorme botones de metal a la altura de su pecho. La altura de la criatura llegaba apenas a la de la cruz de la bestia que acababa de llegar y que estaba de pie frente a ella.  
- Lo siento. Tuve que esperar a que todos se durmieran - se disculpó Abel.  
- Veo que hasta ahora no me has desobedecido. Te importa más Artemisa que tu propia dueña - le dijo la niña, sonriendo.  
La bestia suspiró entristecida - Takako... sabes muy bien como yo que esto no lo hago por que me guste, sino por que tú me obligas a hacerlo -  
- Claro que si - dijo la niña, sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa malévola - Después de todo, me debes tanto la vida de tu compañera como la tuya propia. ¿Qué hubiese sido de ustedes si yo no encontraba el libro y liberaba el sello de las cartas Legendarias de Clow? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no les brindaba la energía que necesitaban para vivir? -  
- Ellos aún creen que fue Odio la que en verdad nos controlaba - dijo Abel.  
- Excelente. Es mejor así, por ahora - dijo la niña, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le Abel le había comentado. - Quiero saber como está la situación, así que... - la niña se levantó, caminó unos pasos hacia la otra bestia que estaba hipnotizada y posó una mano en su frente, y al hacer esto, un oscuro resplandor emanaba de allí y comenzó a rodear a la pequeña, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello y sus ropas se agitaban suavemente, como si el resplandor tuviese consigo su propia ventizca. Luego ella quitó la mano de allí, y todo volvió a la normalidad - Bien, todos están durmiendo. Mañana iré a realizar la primera visita como la reencarnación de la hechicera Mahoushi, mientras tanto... ya sabes qué hacer -  
- Si, Takako. Lo sé. Sólo te pido que ahora cumplas con tu parte del trato - respondió Abel.  
- De acuerdo - la niña volvió a extender la mano hacia la otra bestia, y el pendiente que llevaba en su oreja, cuyo color era púrpura, brilló unos instantes, y la bestia volvió en si. Su color de piel había cambiado. Era de color blanco con manchas doradas y anillos plateados alrededor de ellas, mientras que sus alas eran de color esmeralda, al igual que sus ojos. - Ahí la tienes. Solo les concederé tres horas. Al amanecer ella volverá a como estaba antes - dicho esto, cerró los ojos, y varios lazos de agua la envolvieron rápidamente hasta formar un capullo, y luego desapareció.  
- Artemisa... - Abel llamó suavemente a su compañera - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -  
- Como si un sinfín de avispas me hubiesen picado todo el cuerpo, me lo hubiesen dejado dormido, y que recién ahora se está recupernado - dijo la felina, algo sarcástica. - ¡Me encuentro mal, por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que estaría? Tu sabes perfectamente como me siento, ya que lo has tenido que sentir también. Pero has tenido la suerte de ser liberado... de esa pequeña bruja mojada -  
- Discúlpame. Pero sabes bien que no puedo pedir ayuda. Te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo - dijo Abel, quien luego de decir esto posó su enorme cabeza sobre la nuca de su compañera, al tiempo que ambos se recostaban allí.  
- Abel, eres un tonto - suspiró Artemisa, con una mirada muy triste que observaba el pasto. - Deberías olvidar todo esto y vivir la nueva vida que se te presenta con tu nueva dueña -  
- La vida sin ti no es vida, Artemisa -  
- ¿Esto te parece tener una vida? - ella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo frente a frente al decir esto - ¿Ocultarte de aquellos que te están empezando a querer mientras tú les escondes algo tan importante? ¿No has pensado que yo también quiero ir con ellos? No soporto ser el juguete de esa insolente chiquilla -  
- No podemos hacer nada. Ella tiene razón - dijo Abel, amargado. - Nuestras vidas estuvieron a punto de extinguirse, y si ella no nos hubiese encontrado, ¿quién sabe que nos hubiese pasado? Yo luchaba dentro de ese libro para que no murieras ni tú ni las cartas, aún arriesgando mi propia vida, dándoles todo la energía que pudiese brindarles. Pero no era suficiente... así que le vendí mi alma a Takako a cambio de que ninguno de ustedes desapareciera. - Abel se interrumpió para tomar aire, suspirar, y miró a las estrellas. - Aún si me liberaban, no podría dejar de obedecerla, puesto que he hecho algo que tú no te has enterado, querida mía - agregó.  
Artemisa prestaba atención en silencio a cada palabra que su amado compañero expresaba con una mirada atenta y seria. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que él necesitaba un oído que escuchara atentamente sus penas. Pero cuando Abel dijo esto último, ella abrió inmensamente los ojos - Abel, no te habrás atrevido a entregarle--  
- Si, lo hice. Pero mis razones justifican--  
- ¡¡Nada justifica que entregues eso!! ¡¡¡Nada!!! Ni siquiera yo lo valgo. ¿Cómo pudiste, Abel? - la esbelta figura de Artemisa se puso de pie. - Me has decepcionado profundamente. Hasta que no lo recuperes, no volveré a hablar contigo - y ella se emprendió el vuelo, y se fue.  
- ¡Artemisa, espera! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡¡Te valoro más a tí!! ¿¡Acaso no puedes entenderlo!? - Abel estaba desesperado, a punto de echarse a llorar.  
Artemisa se detuvo en el aire, se dio vuelta y lo observó desde la altura. - La bruja no lo sabe, pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que la Maestra de Cartas descubra su plan y logre detenerla. ¿Tú que estás haciendo para salvarme, Abel? - dijo ella, y esperó la respuesta de su compañero. Al ver que éste se quedó callado, mirando el pasto a sus pies, ella volvió a dar la vuelta y se marchó.  
Él la observó irse, con el corazón destrozado. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras del mago Clow: "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". - Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, Amo Clow. Pero... ahora no sé lo que mi corazón dicta, y no puedo seguir adelante - dijo Abel en voz alta. Volvió a su forma falsa y voló de regreso a donde se encontraba Sakura. 

**Capítulo 3: Las sospechas de Kero. Sakura conoce a Takako. La carta del Sueño y del Deseo**

Sakura se despertó abruptamente aquella mañana, pero el sol aún no había salido. Se sentó en el lecho, y se percató de la presencia de Shaoran. Lo miró larga y dulcemente, tranquilizándose luego del sueño que había tenido que, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo recordar. No quería despertar a su novio aún, así que se deslizó despacio por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual entornó suavemente antes de salir, pero no la cerró del todo. Quería aprovechar que se había levantado temprano, por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno: huevos revueltos, un poco de arroz con salsa de soja, unos hotcakes y jugo de naranja para acompañar. Había terminado de preparar todo y entonces escuchó que alguien abría una puerta. Quiso ver quién se había levantado primero, por lo que se asomó desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina para averiguarlo, pero antes de poder asomarse alguien entró a la cocina con cara de dormido: era Shaoran. Este se quedó impresionado al ver la labor de Sakua.

- Muy buenos días, Shaoran - le dijo ella, sonriente.  
Shaoran le abrazó la cintura con un solo brazo, con el otro le tomó la cara por el mentón suavemente, y acercó los labios de ella a los suyos, hasta unirlos en un dulce y tierno beso matutino. No supieron con certeza cuanto duró el beso - Buenos días - dijo, cuando liberó los labios de la chica.

¡Sakura estaba super colorada! Pero el momento no duró demasiado...

- ¡¡Huelo hotcakes!! - fue la voz de Kero la que se escuchó, atravesando toda la casa para llegar a la cocina. Cuando vio la imagen de su dueña con el muchacho abrazados, su cara de felicidad se transformó en cara de tremendo disgusto. - ¡Oye tú, mocoso! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? -  
- Le estaba dando los buenos días a Sakura, hasta que interrumpiste, muñeco glotón - le contestó Shaoran de muy mala gana.  
- ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? - gritó Kero.

Sakura estaba a punto de decirles que no pelearan, cuando se percató de que Abel había entrado detrás de Kero.

- Buenos días, Abel - dijo Sakura. Pero Abel no contestó - Abel - le llamó su dueña, pero seguía sin contestar. Shaoran y Kero dejaron de pelear para observar el peculiar comportamiento del guardián. - Abel, ¿qué te sucede? - le preguntó.  
Abel tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura estaba frente a él, con cara de preocupación. - Lo siento mucho - expresó el animal. - Muy buenos días tenga usted, mi ama Sakura - dijo con una leve inclinación.  
Sakura se sintió algo aliviada, cuando se dio cuenta: - Abel, me has llamado "Sakura" - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Lo hice? - preguntó, confundido. - Disculpe, no me he dado cuenta de--  
- No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo, es algo que te venía diciendo desde que te viniste a vivir conmigo - Ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia el guardián - Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Eso significa que nos estamos haciendo amigos, pero más que antes, y eso es muy bueno, ¿sabes? - dijo ella, y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Si, tiene usted razón - dijo Abel, forzando una sonrisa, pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Kero, que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Todos se pusieron a desayunar, y cuando terminaron, Sakura les encargó a Kero y Abel que se encargaran de recoger todo, pero que no se molestaran en lavarlo, que ella lo haría después de ir a su casa. Luego de eso, los jóvenes salieron para ir a la escuela.  
Los guardianes se quedaron recogiendo las cosas, pero Abel insistió en lavar los trastos sucios y Kero, que por lo general rehuía del trabajo, decidió en cambio ayudarlo con la tarea. Abel se sorprendió de esto.

- ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme? - preguntó extrañado.  
- Por que no te veo bien, y eso me da preocupación - respondió Kero.  
- Gracias - fue todo lo que dijo Abel.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, trabajando, hasta que luego de un rato Kerberos decidió romper el silencio.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo a Sakura, Abel -  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, deteniéndose cuando estaba limpiando un plato.  
- Pues ¿a qué otra cosa me puedo referir más que a Artemisa? - Abel se espantó. - Nadie sabe donde está, y tú eres el único que puede decirle a Sakura que a pasado con ella. ¿O será que no lo sabes? - Kero lo miró fijamente.  
Abel se puso nervioso, pero no podía permitirse ser descubierto - Por alguna extraña razón, Artemisa no puede comuncarse conmigo, por lo tanto no sé donde pueda estar. Pero te aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse. Ella se presentará a su dueña cuando corresponda hacerlo -  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Kero.  
- No olvidarás que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow también están sometidas al Juicio Final, ¿verdad? -  
- ¡Pero Sakura ya cambió a todas esas cartas a cartas Sakura Legendarias! - exclamó Kero.  
- Pero esta situación es diferente a la que me han contado, Kerberos - dijo Abel. - Si nuestra ama no logra vencer a Artemisa, el sello de las cartas volverá a liberarse, y la transformación que tuvieron a cartas Sakura Legendarias desaparecerá y volverán a la normalidad -  
- ¿Y por qué nadie se lo ha dicho a Sakura hasta ahora? -  
- ¿Y por qué tú no le has dicho que debía enfrentarse a Yue? Pudiste haberlo hecho en cualquier ocasión -  
- Eso fue por que... - Kero titubeó - ...por que Sakura debía enfrentar esa situación ella sola. ¡Pero esto es diferente, Abel! -  
- Claro que lo es, por que Artemisa es mucho más poderosa que Yue y Ruby Moon, o Spinel Sun y tú. ¡Incluso ni yo podría vencerla, aunque ella tampoco podría vencerme a mi! - Abel se estaba agitando.  
- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirle nada de nada? Ella te preguntará sobre Artemisa, Abel, yo lo sé muy bien. y algo deberás decirle Lo que quiero saber es qué -  
- Si me pregunta, le diré lo que te dije a tí sobre el paredera de Artemisa, pero no le diré más, y tú tampoco lo harás -  
- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -  
- Por que nuestro honor como guardianes está en juego, y tú lo sabes -

Kero no dijo nada más. Abel tampoco. Concluyeron su tarea y Kero dijo que esperaría a Sakura en su habitación. Abel, en cambio, decidió que mientras Sakura estaba en la escuela buscaría a Artemisa, y se lo dijo a su compañero. Éste le dijo que tuviese cuidado de no ser visto, y ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

Una vez terminaron las clases, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol tomaban el acostumbrado camino de regreso que atravesaba el parque Pinguino. Estaban cruzando el puente cuando Sakura vio algo que le llamó la atención: era una niña pequeña que estaba parada en una orilla del río, observando el agua con tristeza. La niña llamaba la atención de otros transeuntes, dado su extraña manera de vestir. Se veía con frecuencia a muchos jóvenes que vistieran de manera gótica, pero no a una niña tan pequeña. Sin embargo, Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia por su vestimenta, sino por que, de alguna manera, la niña se le hacía conocida. Los demás habían seguido de largo un par de metros, cuando se dieron cuenta que la muchacha se había detenido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran. Pero Sakura no contestaba, ya que se había quedado mirando a la niña. Shaoran le siguió la mirada hasta posar él también sus ojos en la pequeña gótica. Para ese momento, aquella infante tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Shaoran, que nunca pudo soportar en su vida ver a una niña o mujer llorar, se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña, se puso de cuclillas y le ofreció un pañuelo. - No llores - le dijo a la niña.

Esta se hechó atrás al percatarse de la repentina presencia del muchacho, pero al escucharlo se puso de pie y tomó el pañuelo de la mano del amable joven.

- Gracias - dijo con una voz suave y aguda, pero enternecedora. Y secó sus lágrimas cuidando de no correr el aquillaje de sus ojos negros.  
- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? - dijo Tomoyo, quien se había acercado al igual que Eriol y Sakura.  
- Es que... - la niña se mostraba confundida, y fijó la mirada en cada uno de ellos hasta fijarse por último en la de Sakura, a la que se le quedó mirando largamente - ... tú... - susurró la pequeña, acercándose lentamente, hasta ponerse frente a la joven - ... ¿eres tú? -  
- ¿Hoe? - dijo Sakura, confundida.  
La niña sonrió de repente: - ¡¡Sii!! ¡Eres tú! - dijo la pequeña, arrojándose hacia Sakura y abrazándole la cintura, ya que su cara podía llegar hasta allí - ¡Sabía que te encontraría! -  
- Disculpa, pero no sé quién eres. Además, creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona - le dijo Sakura.  
- ¡No, no, no! - dijo a niña, sacudiendo su cabeza al decir esto - ¡Tú eres mi ángel! ¡Hace años dijiste que si te encontraba me concederías un deseo! ¡Y finalmente te encontré, mi ángel! - decía la niña, llorando y riendo a la vez por la alegría que sentía.  
- Disculpa pequeña, pero no sé de lo que hablas. Yo no soy un angel. Sólo soy una muchacha normal, como todas - dijo Sakura, aunque obviamente tuvo que mentir en lo último que dijo, ya que no era normal una muchacha que poseyera magia.

La niña la miró largamente de nuevo, y su sonrisa se desdibujó. Y suspiró muy triste.

- Perdóname. Te he confundido. Tú no eres mi ángel - dijo la niña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó Eriol, de repente, inclinándose para poner sus mirada a la altura de la chiquilla. Esta se asustó. - No me tengas miedo, es sólo curiosidad -  
- Me llamo Takako - dijo la niña en un susurro. - ¿Y ustedes? - preguntó mirando al grupo. Todos se presentaron. Eriol fue el último en hacerlo.  
De inmediato, Eriol propuso llevar a la niña a una cafetería, y ella aceptó con gusto. Todos estaban tomando el té tranquilamente, cuando Tomoy habló.

- Al parecer estás buscando a alguien en particular - dijo dulcemente.  
- Si - dijo Takako. - Estoy buscando a mi ángel -  
- ¿Tu ángel? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Si. Verán... - Takako dejó su taza de té en su lugar. - Hace 5 años, el día de mi cumpleaños, yo estaba en casa esperando a que mis padres llegaran para poder festejar con ellos. Vivíamos cómodamente en una gran mansión y ellos eran grandes empresarios, pero también eran personas muy ocupadas. A veces no podía cenar con ellos, y sólo en un par de ocasiones habían llegado temprano para leerme una historia antes de dormir - la niña estaba relatando esto mirando su taza fijamente, sin alzar la vista. Los demás cambiaban expresiones de tristeza entre sí - Pero ese día no llegaron a casa, cené sola y me acosté a dormir, pero dos o tres horas después me despertó una tía mía para darme la noticia de que mis padres habían sufrido un accidente, y que ambos habían muerto. También me había contado que ellos tenían que ir a una importante reunión de trabajo, pero que habían salido los dos temprano de la empresa para llegar lo antes posible a casa a celebrar conmigo, y que mi mamá había hablado con mi tía, por que ella era la secretaria personal, para que avisara que ellos no podrían asistir. Ese día yo cumplí 4 años - aquí Tatako se interrumpió, por que estaba llorando. Sakura, que era la que estaba al lado suyo, la abrazó, pero al hacerlo sintió una sensación muy extraña, la misma que había sentido el día anterior en la calle, pero más leve, y se separó de la niña.  
- ¿Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran extrañado, ante la reacción de la muchacha.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó Sakura. - Lo siento mucho, pero debo ir a casa - se apresuró a levantarse y tomar sus cosas.  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Eriol.  
- Si, estoy bien, pero recordé que tenía que ir a casa temprano - y se volvió a la pequeña. - Espero puedas encontrar a tu ángel muy pronto -  
- Gracias, Sakura - dijo la pequeña.  
- Yo también debo irme, así que te acompañaré, Sakura - dijo Tomoyo de repente. Se levantó también y se acercó a la niña - Buena suerte, Takako -  
- Gracias también a ti, Tomoyo - dijo a niña con una pequeña sonrisa triste.  
- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella, y la acompañaremos hasta su casa - dijo Shaoran.  
- Entonces nos veremos, Shaoran - dijo Sakura.  
- Nos veremos más tarde, Tomoyo - dijo Eriol.  
- Si, hasta pronto - dijo Tomoyo - Hasta luego, Li -  
- Adiós - respondió el muchacho de los ojos café.

Las muchachas se alejaron.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada.  
- Si, Tomoyo. No me pasa nada. Es que recordé que mi hermano y mi papá no van a estar en casa, y quiero aprovechar su ausencia -  
- Vas a utilizar la carta Sueño, ¿verdad? -  
- Si. Es que anoche tuve ese sueño de nuevo y no puedo recordarlo -  
- Sólo ten cuidado, por favor -  
- Si, no te preocupes. Además Kero y Abel estarán allí para ayudarme si lo necesito - mientras decía esto, Sakura se había detenido para ponerse los patines.  
- Bien, yo me iré por aquí. Nos veremos pronto - se despidió Tomoyo.  
- Si, cuidate. Nos vemos -

Sakura regresó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Encontró que el leoncito dorado estaba dormido y no la escuchó entrar. Sakura no quiso despertarlo, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo la idea que Kero les había dicho ayer, aprovechando de que aún era temprano, y que sus familiares no habían regresado. Llegó hasta la sala de estar, y se sentó en el gran sillón que había allí y recitó el conjuro de su llave. Una vez invocado su báculo mágico, de la carterita donde guardaba todas sus cartas extrajo la carta Sueño, pero cuando estaba a punto de invocarla se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Levantó al vista de la carta y allí se encontraba Abel.

- Hola Abel, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó su dueña.  
- Sé que sería una falta de respeto preguntarle lo mismo, ama Sakura, pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad de saberlo - expresó el guardián.  
- No me parece una falta de respeto - dijo, con una sonrisa - Y deja de llamarme "Ama". Ya te lo he dicho: soy Sakura - le reprochó.  
- Lo siento mucho. Aún me cuesta trabajo. Recuerde que hace muy poco que se ha convertido en mi nueva dueña - respondió apenado.  
- Bien, ya que estás aquí, te encargaré una tarea para que pueda ayudarme - dijo, cambiando el tono de su voz.  
- ¿En qué le puedo ser útil, mi Señora? - preguntó, acercándose volando hasta quedar flotando frente a ella.  
- Necesito que cuides que nada pase mientras esté utilizando la carta Sueño. Desde ayer que estoy teniendo sueños que no puedo recordar, y la carta me ayudará a verlos más claramente - le mostró la carta que tenía en su mano izquierda. - Da la casualidad que hoy desperté de ese sueño, pero no pude recordarlo en todo el día de hoy, así que te pido que estés atento por si ocurre algún evento imprevisto -  
- Muy bien - dijo la bestia, inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.  
- Aquí voy - dijo Sakura. Y comenzó a recitar: - "Ayúdame a ver más claramente la premonición que se nubla ante mi vista. ¡Sueño!" - invocó a la carta, y esta la envolvió con sus poderes. De inmediato, Sakura entró en una especie de trance, y su cuerpo cayó recostado en el sillón.

De inmediato, se encontró en el fondo del mar, o eso parecía ser. Había tal oscuridad que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ella. Ella no sentía que se ahogara, y eso le llamó la atención. Recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que había sentido eso fue en uno de esos sueños que tuvo en Hong Kong, durante unas vacaciones de verano que compartió con Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo.  
Cuando sus ojos ya podían ver mejor, empezó a moverse. Estaba flotando en posición horizontal, como si estuviese durmiendo allí, y se incorporó dentro del agua. En eso, se empieza a distinguir una luz por encima de su cabeza, si perder el tiempo nadó rapidamente hasta llegar a la superficie, donde encontró un escenario que no veía desde hacía años: la dimensión del agua donde alguna vez peleó con aquella hechicera enemiga de Clow. Encontró unas enormes piedras, se acercó y se subió a ellas. Al lado de estas había unas pierdras más grandes, y Sakura utilizó la carta Vuelo para posarse en la más alta de ellas. Cuando llegó allí, pudo tener una clara visión del lugar: en medio de todo, muy por encima del agua, flotaba una niña de cabello oscuro con mechones grises, pero sus ojos no se veían con claridad. Llevaba puesto un extraño ropaje chino de tonos negro, y dos pajarillos volaban a su alrededor, pero eso no era todo. Flotando apenas unos centímetros sobre el agua, se encontraba una gran bestia alada en forma de guepardo, la piel rojiza con manchas púrpuras, sus alas negras al igual que sus ojos sin brillo, miraban fijamente a Sakura. De repente se acercó a la muchacha, y cuando estaba por llegar a ella para atacarla, su aspecto cambió totalmente volviendo a la normalidad. Se había vuelto de color blanco, con manchas doradas y anillos plateados alrededor de ellas, y sus ojos verdes, como el color de sus alas, sólo se vieron por unos segundos antes de que los cerrara. Cuando estaba a punto de enbestirla, la muchacha puso sus brazos en cruz, protegiendo su cabeza, pero la bestia la atravesó como si fuese un fantasma, y en efecto, el animal se veía algo transparente cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y la observó. En la mirada del felino había profunda tristeza. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho. Cuando la muchacha trató de acercarse un poco más, el pendiente púrpura que el animal que llevaba en la oreja brilló y la bestia tomó la apariencia oscura que tenía antes, y su mirada sin brillo se tornó de odio, y antes de que la criatura le atravesara el pecho con un poderoso zarpazo, Sakura se despertó, sobresaltada.

- ¿Abel? - llamó al levantarse, y de inmediato ahogó un tremendo grito cuando vio que su guardián estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, en su forma original y malherido. - ¿¡Qué fue lo que te sucedió!? - dijo, arrodillándose a su lado.  
- Una persona que no conozco trató de capturarla, ama - respondió Abel, entrecortadamente. - Fue tan rápido que no pude saber quién era. Lo dejé peor de lo que como me dejó a mi - dijo, haciendo una especie de mueca.  
- ¿Y Kero? ¿Acaso no vino a ayudarte? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Kerberos llegó a tiempo para ver como el malhechor se escapaba. Volvió a su figura original y salió a perseguirlo -

Sakura invoca la carta Cura, y aparece una bello caballo que se mete dentro de Abel, el cual flota unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego vuelve a su lugar, pero ya sin heridas. "Tengo que encontrar a Kero, ¿pero cómo?" pensó la muchacha un momento.

- ¡Ya sé! - dijo de repente. Abel la miró extrañado, y Sakura invocó a una carta - ¡Guíame para poder encontrar al guardián de las antes llamadas Cartas Clow! ¡Deseo! - la estrella de su báculo empieza a girar rápidamente y las alas de se extendieron ante la orden, a la vez que una carta Sakura Legendaria brillaba y se iba transformando en una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Ésta hace brillar su varita, la cual tenía una estrella en la punta, y luego de tener los ojos cerrados durante ese tiempo, le hace una seña a Sakura de que sabía donde estaba el guardián perdido. La muchacha no pierde tiempo e invoca a la carta Vuelo. - ¡Vamos Abel! - dijo.

Abel nada dijo, y siguió a su dueña, quien a la vez seguía a la carta Deseo, que la guiaba hacia el claro del bosque donde había luchado contra la carta Odio. En medio de ese claro, se distinguía claramente la figura original del guardián Kerberos y, para sorpresa de Sakura, también estaban allí Ruby Moon y Tomoyo. Los tres estaban inconcientes, pero Kerberos era el que se veía peor: estaba atrapado en una especie de cruz donde sus alas, que estaba semi destrozadas, estaban atadas a la susodicha, y eran lo único que los sostenía en el aire. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de estrangulamiento, como si lo hubiesen sujetado varias cintas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Ruby Moon y Tomoyo se encontraban inconcientes en el suelo, a ambos costados del guardían malherido, pero para alivio de la recién llegada, no estaban heridas.  
Sakura se apresuró a donde estaba Kero y trató de reanimarlo.

- ¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¡¡Despierta Kero, por favor!! - Sakura llamaba una y otra vez a la bestia, hasta que finalmente, Kerberos abrió un poco los ojos. - ¡Kero! ¡Que alivio, estás vivo! - Sakura tenía algunas lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.  
- Sa... Sakura... - la criatura apenas podía respirar.  
- No, Kero, no hables. No has ningún esfuerzo. En seguida te curaré. - dijo Sakura, mientras buscaba la carta Cura. - Abel, ve a despertar a Tomoyo y a Ruby Moon, por favor - pidió Sakura, sin mirarlo. Abel no se movió, pero ella no se dio cuenta. - ¡Cura! - invocó, pero el caballo no pudo entrar en el cuerpo del guardián dorado, por que este estaba rodeado por un campo de energía invisible, y le bloqueó el paso.  
- Sakura... - dijo Kero débilmente - ... Vete de aquí... -  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura, confundida. - Mi magia no funciona -  
- Es una trampa... aléjate, por favor - decía Kero, con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Quién ha sido, Kero? ¿Quién te hizo esto? -  
- Fue... - Kero no podía continuar, y eso se notaba. - Fue... Abel... - y luego de eso, perdió al conciencia.

Sakura no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Se dio vuelta lentamente, y Abel estaba rodeado por una oscura aura.

- ¿Por qué, Abel? - preguntó Sakura, consternada.  
- El mago Clow me ha dicho en toda la vida que compartimos "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". Y eso haré - dicho esto, el aura se expandió por todo los alrededores, envolviendo al cielo y a la tierra en oscuridad, para luego esa oscuridad reducirse tan rápido como se había expandido, y como si hubiese sido una cortina, dejó ver un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraban antes: Estaban en la vieja dimensión del agua.


	2. Capítulo 2

**El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción: 

Este es un fanfic que le sigue al anterior: "Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", así que para entender lo que pasa, primero lean ese. La continuación se la hice en una historia aparte por que aparece el guardián que simboliza la Luna, ya que Abel simboliza el Sol. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 1: La vida, dos semanas después**

Luego de la mejoría de su madre, Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong para quedarse al lado de Sakura. Ella sólo podía concebir que el mundo era un lugar extremadamente feliz, por que ahora ya lo podía ver así, gracias a Shaoran. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba enfrentando ciertos problemas, y no tenía idea de que otros más estaban por llegar...

- ¡¡Aaawww!! - bostezó Sakura, abriendo la boca de manera descomunal. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron inquietos, pero impresionados por el bostezo. - Lo siento - se disculpó ella avergonzada - Es que tengo mucho sueño -  
- Bueno, no es de extrañarse - comentó Eriol - Recuerda que las nuevas cartas también se alimentan de ti, y por supuesto que aún no estás acostumbrada -  
- Es verdad - dijo Tomoyo - Como cuando empezaste a cambiar las primeras cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ¿verdad? - preguntó.  
- Así es - respondió Eriol. - Además, no olvidemos a tu nuevo guardián -  
- ¿Abel? - preguntó Sakura. - Pero yo pensé que era como Kero, no como Yue--  
- No ese guardián, sino su compañero, Sakura - interrumpió Eriol. - ¿O acaso no se les hacía extraño que solo hubiese un guardián? -  
- Pues ahora que lo dices... - repuso Shaoran - ...si, es extraño, pero lo es más que no haya aparecido aún - reconoció.  
- ¿Pero por qué? -  
- Seguramente la carta Odio no tenía el poder suficiente para dominarlo, pero cuando se volvio la carta de la Muerte, solo pudo despertarlo - explicó Eriol. - Claro, aunque sólo es una teoría -  
- Sólo queda saber dónde está ese guardián - dijo Shaoran.  
- Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Abel - dijo Eriol.  
- ¿Él lo sabe? - preguntó Sakura a Eriol.  
- Bueno, él puede adivinar la suerte, como cuando se utilizan las cartas. Seguramente no debe de ser ningún problema para él ubicar a su compañera--  
- ¿Entonces es una guardiana com Ruby Moon? - preguntó Sakura.  
- No exactamente igual, pero posee los poderes de la Luna, como ella y Yue -  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Pronto te enterarás - dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.  
- Ay Eriol, tu siempre tan misterioso - dijo Tomoyo, riéndose de la expresión de su novio, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla - Nosotros seguiremos de ese lado - dijo de repente, tirando del brazo del cual ella estuvo enganchada todo el trayecto de la vuelta de la escuela, en dirección a la casa de Eriol. - Nos vemos mañana. Y descansa, Sakura - se despidió.  
- Nos veremos mañana - dijo Eriol, dejándose llevar por la adorable joven a quien amaba tanto.  
- Hasta mañana - los despidieron Sakura y Shaoran, y retomaron el camino hacia la casa de Shaoran, ya que, por lo que sabía Sakura, su hermano estaría con Nakuru, Yukito y otros compañeros de la universidad, estudiando para un final que debían rendir en una semana, y si su hermano ya estuvo insoportable durante la semana anterior, peor sería si Shaoran se presentara ese día, pues con toda la tensión que Touya acumuló, seguro estallaría en el preciso momento que viera aparecer al "mocoso", como tenía costumbre decirle, cosa que no cambió con el paso de los años.

Wei no estaba viviendo con Shaoran por que el joven insistió en que se quedara un tiempo en Hong Kong, cuidando de la salud de su madre, por lo que la casa la tenía sólo para él, o para ellos, mejor dicho. Ya hubo algunas oportunidades en esa semana que Sakura se quedaba dormida a veces, antes de la hora de la cena. Muchas de esas veces fue en casa de Shaoran, incluso estando Eriol y Tomoyo en algunas ocasiones. Para que los familiares no se preocupaban, Eriol utilizaba magia para adoptar la voz de Sakura, y así poder avisar que ella se quedaba a dormir en casa de Tomoyo. La razón por la que hacían esto se podría describir en dos palabras: Touya Kinomoto. Luego de que hacían eso, la pareja se retiraba, dejando a Sakura con Shaoran.  
Él adoraba verla dormir, ya que su rostro se volvía como el de un ángel, tan lleno de paz. La recostaba en la habitación que antes usaba Meiling, y allí se quedaba con ella, arrodillado al lado de la cama, cuidando del sueño de su amada flor de cerezo. A veces se quedaba dormido contemplándola, y cuando eso pasaba, él era despertado una o dos horas después por Sakura con un suave y tierno beso, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazándose uno al otro.

Finalmente llegaron. Ese día, Sakura le llamó a Kero:

- ¡¿Quién rayos es?! ¡Estoy compitiendo para vencer a un adversario y no puedo atenderte ahora! - se oyó en el auricular una vocecita chillona y malhumorada, junto con los sonidos típicos de los videojuegos.  
- ¿Qué manera de contestar el teléfono es esa, Kero? -  
- ¡Ah, eres tú, Sakura! - contestó Kero - Estoy tratando de vencer a Abel en este juego, y esta vez yo seré el venc--- AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! -  
- ¡Kero! -  
- Si tú sabes perfectamente que puedo adelantarme a todos tus movimientos, nunca podrás tomarme por sorpresa en este tipo de cosas - se escuchó una voz parecida a la de Kero, pero algo más grave y calmada - De ahora en más, cuando tú estés jugando, yo atenderé el teléfono ¿de acuerdo, Kerberos? - concluyó el pequeño león blanco.  
- Uff - se oyó resoplar a leoncito dorado - Haz lo que quieras -  
- Por cierto... - dijo Abel, para luego cambiar su voz casi por completo, hasta parecerse a la de Spinel Sun cuando está ebrio - ... ¡me debes tu parte del postre! -  
- ¿QUÉEE? ¡¡JAMÁAAAAS!! - gritó Kero.  
- Fue la apuesta: si yo te ganaba en los videojuegos, tú me darías tu parte del postre - dijo la voz de Abel, triunfante, sosteniendo el teléfono.  
- ¡Sakura, sé buena y ayúdame! - Kero le arrebató el aparato a Abel, y decía gimoteando - ¡No dejes que se coma mi parte del pudín! -  
- Kero, eso te pasa por apostar. Espero que no se te olvide la lección - lo retó Sakura.  
- ¡¡¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Eres mala conmigo, Sakura!! - Y Kero se tiró a la cama a llorar y hacer berrinche.

Sakura suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo desde que Abel fue a vivir con ellos.

- ¿Se lo ofrece algo, ama? - se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono la ya recuperada voz seria de Abel.  
- Abel, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo - le reprochó Sakura. - Sólo llámame por mi nombre, como hacen los demás guardianes -  
- Disculpe usted, pero no puedo acostumbrarme aún a tratarla de manera informal. Recuerde que yo fui la primera criatura que el mago Clow creó, y eso incluye también las cartas legendarias. A diferencia de otras criaturas... - Abel dijo ésta frase con mucho más énfasis, apartándose un poco del teléfono para mirar con desaprobación a Kero, que seguía desacomodando el lecho de su dueña, haciendo un gran escándalo, que se silenció al instante que escuchó esas palabras, y sólo se quedó con una cara tremenda de enfado - ...yo sé cómo comportarme ante mi dueño - concluyó.  
- Sin embargo, me sorprendes Abel - dijo Sakura - Ahora te comportas como Spinnel Sun o como Yue, pero en ciertas ocasiones te vuelves casi igual a Kero. ¿Puedes decirme por qué? -  
- Justamente, por que fui la primera criatura que fue creada por el mago Clow, al igual que las cartas legendarias de Clow, fuimos todos algo así como experimentos fallidos. Es por eso que salí con una doble personalidad, pero por lo general soy serio y tranquilo pero... - su voz volvió a cambiar de repente - ... ¡eso no significa que no sepa divertirme! -  
A Sakura no le gustó nada la manera en como se describía Abel como "experimento fallido", pero se dijo a sí misma que ese no era le momento para hablarlo, y que lo haría más tarde. - Por cierto, Abel - Sakura cambió su voz hasta notarse seria. - Quisiera que me confirmaras algo personalmente, así que quería pedirte de favor si puedes venir con Kero a casa de Shaoran---  
- ¡No quiero ir a lo del mocoso! - interrumpió Kero, enojado.  
- ¡Deja de llamarlo así, Kero! - se enojó Sakura. - Shaoran ahora es mi novio, y no quiero que se peleen, ¿de acuerdo? -  
- Mmm... está bien, pero sólo lo hago por esta vez, Sakura - refunfuñó el guardián.  
- Enseguida iremos a reunirnos con usted, ama - dijo Abel.  
- Los esperamos - dijo Sakura, y colgó.  
En eso Shaoran, que estaba en la cocina para dejar hablar a Sakura, volvió a la sala con una bandeja para tomar el té. - ¿Van a venir, entonces? - preguntó.  
- Si - y luego se acordó - ¡No compré las masitas! Y Kero se pone insoportable si no hay algo para comer. Enseguida vuelvo - dicho esto, se fue a una tienda cercana.

En el camino a la casa de Shaoran, Abel se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kero, al ver que Abel se había quedado atrás.  
Abel tenía un semblante que daba a entender que el miedo se había apoderado de él. - ¡¡Mi ama!! - gritó. - ¡¡Debo salvarla!! -  
- ¿¡De qué hablas!? - Abel no respondía. Kero, al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó y lo sacudió de los hombros de manera violenta - ¡¡¡HABLA!!! ¿¡QUÉ LE HA PASADO A SAKURA!? -  
- ¡¡No hay tiempo!! ¡¡ Vé por ayuda rápido!! ¡¡Yo iré por ella!! - dijo, al tiempo que se transformaba a su forma original y volaba rápidamente.

Kero no demoró. Cambió a su estado natural y se dirigió a casa de Shaoran.

En el camino de vuelta, Sakura sintió una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si ella estuviese metida en un tubo de goma demasiado estrecho. Pero al abrir sus ojos, no había nada alrededor, nada excepto alguien... Era una pequeña niña, pero no pudo vislumbrarla bien, lo que si pudo ver fue que en sus brazos cargaba algo que parecía un gato alado... y fue ahí que perdió el conocimiento. 

**Capítulo 2: El misterio de la guardiana de las cartas Legendarias de Clow. El sufrimiento de Abel**

Sakura estaba en un extraño lugar, pero no dejaba de verse familiar para ella. Sentía que ya había estado allí antes, y cuando se incorporó del suelo, entendió que se encontraba en la dimensión en donde una vez luchó con la antigua enemiga de Clow, la poderosa hechicera Mahoushi, cuyos poderes se especializaban em el control de agua, y la adivinación a través de ella. Pero si eso había sido durante su primer viaje a Hong Kong hace más de 5 años, entonces... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?  
Dos hermosas aves sobrevolaban por encima de su cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ellas, las miró extrañada, y de repente, se hundió en el agua, pero no se ahogaba. Había una enorme criatura que la estaba esperando, pero no podía distinguirla bien, ya que tan solo podía ver su silueta, la cual tenía semejanza a la de un felino de figura estilizada, como si se tratara de un guepardo, solo que alado. Nadaba de un lado al otro rapidamente, y luego alrededor de Sakura. Ella no podía seguir los movimientos del animal, y surgió un torbellino por la velocidad que la criatura había tomado. Sakura fue arrastrada por la corriente y comenzó a perder la conciencia...

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - era la voz de Shaoran la que Sakura oyó cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en la calle, en donde todo había comenzado.  
- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó Abel, desde una prudente distancia. Kero estaba junto a él, y los dos en sus formas originales.  
- Si - dijo Sakura. Shaoran la estaba sosteniendo y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, por lo que se puso de pie.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? - preguntó Kerberos.  
- Yo... no lo recuerdo - respondió ella. - Estaba caminando y luego perdí el conocimiento -  
- Lo mejor será que descanse por ahora, ama - intervino Abel.  
- Él tiene razón. Ven, sube - dijo el otro guardián. Shaoran la ayudó a subirse al lomo de Kero - Tu casa queda más cerca, podríamos llevarla allí. De día no me pueden ver así - le dijo a Shaoran.  
- Tienes razón. Vámonos - dijo Abel rápidamente, antes de que Shaoran pudiese contestar, y se ofreció a llevarlo. Al emprender el vuelo, la criatura volvió la vista hacia atrás. Le había dado la impresión de que alguien los estaba observando, pero cuando miró, no había nadie.

Mientras todos se marchaban, una niña, la que Sakura había visto, estaba parada sobre un poste de luz. Dos pequeñas aves volaban a su alrededor. Ella sostenía a un pequeño gatito alado con manchas. Acariciaba suavemente al animal dormido en sus brazos.

- Si, Abel ya lo sabe, pero no dirá nada que no le convenga - se dijo la niña, con una voz que no le pertenecía, como si en realidad hablase una mujer adulta.

En la puerta de la casa de Shaoran estaban Eriol y Tomoyo. Al ver a Sakura tan débil, Tomoyo corrió hacia ella.

- ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido!? - preguntó ella, preocupadísima.  
- Estábamos en mi casa, cuando de la nada sentí una presencia mágica desconocida, y vinimos aquí, pero la presencia desapareció - dijo Eriol.  
- Estoy bien - dijo Sakura, desmontándose tanto ella como Shaoran, y los guardianes volvieron a sus falsas identidades.  
- Vamos adentro - propuso Shaoran.

Una vez que todos estuvieron allí, Sakura se recostó sobre el sofá. Los demás arrimaron sillones y sillas, y se sentaron a su alrededor.

- Ya veo - dijo Eriol, cuando Sakura terminó de contarle lo que le sucedió. - Es muy extraño todo esto... Sakura se desmaya en la calle y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, se siente una presencia mágica muy fuerte que luego desaparece...  
- Y eso no es todo - agregó Kero, haciendo que todos volteen para observarlo. - Abel estaba muy extraño -  
- Cuando viniste hasta aquí, me dijiste que Abel había dicho que iba a rescatar a Sakura, y que te pidió que buscaras ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando los dos llegamos hasta donde se sentía la presencia de Sakura, ella estaba sola - dijo Shaoran.  
- Entonces Abel... - dijo Sakura, para hablar con el ser que estaba a su lado. - ¿A donde fuiste en todo ese tiempo? -  
- Estuve buscando a Artemisa - respondió el pequeño león blanco.  
- ¿Artemisa? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Sin embargo, Abel, tu prioridad es proteger a tu dueña. ¿Por qué no fuiste con Sakura? - dijo Eriol, muy serio.  
- Con todo el respecto que se merece por ser la reencarnación de mi creador, el mago Clow Reed, sólo le diré esto: Si hay algo que mi creador me ha enseñado a sido "siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". Como todos ustedes saben, soy vidente, una cualidad que heredé de mi maestro, y sabía que el descendiente de Clow junto con Kerberos encontrarían a mi ama sana y salva - respondió Abel.  
Sin embargo, Kero era el único en la habitación que no confiaba demasiado en las palabras de aquel guardián: "Y se dice ser él el que se sabe comportar ante su dueño. Esta conducta no es digna de un guardián, sepas o no si tu dueña está bien o no lo está", pensaba Kero. - Oye, Sakura -  
- ¿Si, Kero? -  
- Cuando fue la recolección de la cartas legendarias, Yue y yo pensábamos hacerte una sugerencia, pero como las cartas fueron apareciendo y la situación se resolvió tan rápido, no pudimos decirte nada -  
- Bueno, dime -  
- Verás... se nos había ocurrido que tal vez podrías usar la carta del Sueño para que puedas tener alguna clase de premonición -  
- Es cierto. Esa es una buena idea - opinó Eriol.  
- Pero Sakura... yo no creo que estés en condiciones para realizar el conjuro en este momento - expresó Shaoran, con preocupación.  
- Li tiene toda la razón. Lo mejor será que descanses, ¿no te parece? - dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.  
- Si... quizás sea lo mejor - dijo Sakura finalmente, y despacio, se incorporó. Shaoran se ofreció a acompañarla a la habitación que ella tenía la costumbre de utilizar. - Descuida Shaoran, puedo ir yo sola, pero me sentiré más segura si Keor y Abel se quedan conmigo -  
- De acuerdo - dijo él, depositando un beso en la frente de su amada. - Descansa -  
- Si - ella le sonrió, y fue despacio hasta la habitación. Tomoyo había insistido en acompañarla, y logró ir con ella.  
Al oír el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, Eriol cambió su semblante. - Es extraño - dijo - Tengo la leve impresión de que Abel nos está ocultando algo con respecto a Artemisa -  
- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentarse. - Se le veía muy preocupado por Sakura, pero Kerberos tenía una mirada extraña también. Creo que él sentía lo que siento yo. Hay algo que no está nada bien -  
- Es cierto. Sakura no es de desmayarse por que sí. Alguien debe haber usado magia con ella, ¿pero quién? -  
- Al igual que tú, Eriol, yo también sentí una presencia mágica un momento antes de que Kerberos apareciera y me dijera lo que Abel le había dicho. Pero esa presencia... me resulta familiar -  
- A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero espero que mis suposiciones sean falsas, puesto que estoy seguro de que aquella presencia que me pareció sentir había quedado sellada por sí misma -  
- ¿Cuál presencia? - preguntó Shaoran, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Eriol le devolvió la mirada. - De alguien de mi pasado como mago Clow. Una hechicera muy poderosa que se encerró a sí misma en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra--  
- ¿Acaso te refieres a la hechicera Mahoushi? - interrumpió Shaoran  
Eriol se sorprendió. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? El mago Clow no dejó nada escrito acerca de ella--  
- Sin embargo, Sakura y yo la hemos visto años atrás - Shaoran volvió a interrumpir. Y agregó: - Cuando faltan pocos meses para que se cumpliese un año de que las cartas Clow se liberaran de su sello, en las vacaciones de verano Sakura había ganado un viaje por sorteo y fue una semana a Hong Kong, donde yo vivía con mis familiares. Nos encontramos allí, y luego de eso, tuvimos un encuentro con esa hechicera, quien había guiado a Sakura hacia Hong Kong, puesto que ella usaba la llave que tenía los poderes de Clow. Yo intenté enfrentarme con ella, pero además de mi, Meiling, el hermano de Sakura y Tsukishiro habían sido secuestrados por ella. Sakura la enfrentó y logró vencerla. Luego de eso, ella nos contó que su espíritu se había desvanecido -  
- Eso significa que después de salirse de la dimensión paralela, ella pudo haber reencarnado al igual que yo -  
- ¿Sería algo muy grave que ella reencarnase? -  
- No para ustedes, pero tal vez para mí si - respondió Eriol.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Shaoran, pero cuando Eriol estaba por responder, apareció Tomoyo.  
- Sakura ya se ha dormido. Kero y Abel me dijeron que se quedarían con ella - dijo la chica.  
- Bien - dijo Eriol. - Buscaré algunas pistas para ver como solucionar este problema - se levantó. - Es hora de marcharnos -  
- Eriol - dijo Shaoran - No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? - dijo en un susurro, para que Tomoyo no lo oyera.  
- No quiero preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos a Tomoyo - murmuró suavemente Eriol, a modo de respuesta.  
- Si hay algo que debamos hacer, ¿nos lo dirás entonces? -  
- Por supuesto - respondió.  
- Bien, ya tengo nuestros abrigos - dijo Tomoyo, entrando de nuevo a la habitación. - Estoy lista para irme -  
Luego de despedirse, Eriol y Tomoyo se alejaron del lugar. - Se ha hecho tarde. Creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa esta vez - le dijo Eriol a ella.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella. - ¿Acaso hay algo que tengas que hacer? -  
- Investigar. Y la verdad no quiero mantenerte despierta por que yo tenga que buscar información para probar teorías de cosas que no podrían llegar a suceder -  
- De acuerdo. Esta vez te dejaré trabajar tranquilo. Pero prométeme que si necesitas ayuda, me avisarás, ¿está bien? -  
- Si - dijo Eriol, depositando un suave beso en los dulces labios de la muchacha. Habían llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Tomoyo no le dijo adiós inmediatamente. Le atrapó abrazándose a su cuello, y besándolo larga y suavemente en la boca. Eriol se volvía loco cuando Tomoyo lo besaba así, puesto que ella sabía lo que le provocaba a ese muchacho ese tipo de besos: luego se los correspondería, primero suavemente, y luego ambos terminarían besándose de manera tal que parecería que los dos se alimentaban uno del otro al mismo tiempo del néctar de esos labios, hasta sumirse en la desesperación de poder conseguir más. Pero se frenaron a tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

- Buenas noches - dijo Eriol, tomando una de sus manos y saludándola a la manera inglesa.  
- Hasta mañana - Tomoyo suspiraba cada vez que Eriol la saludaba de esa forma. Es que se le veía tan encantador que ella no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran había ingresado a la habitación donde estaba Sakura. No quería interrumpir su sueño acostándose en el lecho junto con ella, y sin despertarla, deslizó un colchón al lado de la cama en donde ella se había quedado dormida, y allí se recostó.  
Horas más tarde, una pequeña sombra que estaba en esa misma habitación se escabulló por la ventana, volando luego rápidamente en su forma natural por el cielo nocturno. Llegó a un claro del bosque que se encuentra cerca del parque Pingüino, precisamente el mismo en donde hacía dos semanas Sakura había luchado con la carta del Odio. Allí le estaba esperando la niña que había estado observando a la maestra de cartas cuando se había desmayado aquella tarde en la calle. Esta vez, ella estaba sentada en el suelo. El gatito que dormitaba en sus brazos antes ya no estaba, pero aún así la niña no se encontraba sola: una enorme bestia semejante a un guepardo emergió de las sombras el bosque. Este animal tenía cierta semejanza a Abel cuando estaba poseído por la carta del Odio: tenía la piel rojiza y las manchas eran púrpuras con anillos negros rodeándolas, sus ojos eran más negros que la misma carta de la Oscuridad, sus alas era como las de Kerberos, solo que de color negro. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si el ser mágico estuviese hechizado, ya que no había brillo en sus ojos. Como una marioneta, la niña llamó a esa bestia por su nombre y le ordenó acostarse delante de ella.

- Llegas tarde. Te he contactado hace horas - le dijo la niña con esa voz fría de mujer adulta. El aspecto de la susodicha era aterrador. Su cabello era oscuro, con algunas mechas de color cemento recogidas con un pequeño adorno oriental, dejando ver claramente su cara, la cual estaba maquillada de negro tanto sus párpados como su boca, resaltando la gran palidez de su piel. Sus ojos, de color carbón, estaban hundidos, y su mirada era cruel. Vestía toda de negro: un par de botas altas, una pollera que le llegaba hasta las pantorillas recortada de manera irregular, una camisa de mangas largas de corte oriental y un abrigo liviano que terminaba en los tobillos, con escasos y enorme botones de metal a la altura de su pecho. La altura de la criatura llegaba apenas a la de la cruz de la bestia que acababa de llegar y que estaba de pie frente a ella.  
- Lo siento. Tuve que esperar a que todos se durmieran - se disculpó Abel.  
- Veo que hasta ahora no me has desobedecido. Te importa más Artemisa que tu propia dueña - le dijo la niña, sonriendo.  
La bestia suspiró entristecida - Takako... sabes muy bien como yo que esto no lo hago por que me guste, sino por que tú me obligas a hacerlo -  
- Claro que si - dijo la niña, sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa malévola - Después de todo, me debes tanto la vida de tu compañera como la tuya propia. ¿Qué hubiese sido de ustedes si yo no encontraba el libro y liberaba el sello de las cartas Legendarias de Clow? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no les brindaba la energía que necesitaban para vivir? -  
- Ellos aún creen que fue Odio la que en verdad nos controlaba - dijo Abel.  
- Excelente. Es mejor así, por ahora - dijo la niña, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le Abel le había comentado. - Quiero saber como está la situación, así que... - la niña se levantó, caminó unos pasos hacia la otra bestia que estaba hipnotizada y posó una mano en su frente, y al hacer esto, un oscuro resplandor emanaba de allí y comenzó a rodear a la pequeña, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello y sus ropas se agitaban suavemente, como si el resplandor tuviese consigo su propia ventizca. Luego ella quitó la mano de allí, y todo volvió a la normalidad - Bien, todos están durmiendo. Mañana iré a realizar la primera visita como la reencarnación de la hechicera Mahoushi, mientras tanto... ya sabes qué hacer -  
- Si, Takako. Lo sé. Sólo te pido que ahora cumplas con tu parte del trato - respondió Abel.  
- De acuerdo - la niña volvió a extender la mano hacia la otra bestia, y el pendiente que llevaba en su oreja, cuyo color era púrpura, brilló unos instantes, y la bestia volvió en si. Su color de piel había cambiado. Era de color blanco con manchas doradas y anillos plateados alrededor de ellas, mientras que sus alas eran de color esmeralda, al igual que sus ojos. - Ahí la tienes. Solo les concederé tres horas. Al amanecer ella volverá a como estaba antes - dicho esto, cerró los ojos, y varios lazos de agua la envolvieron rápidamente hasta formar un capullo, y luego desapareció.  
- Artemisa... - Abel llamó suavemente a su compañera - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -  
- Como si un sinfín de avispas me hubiesen picado todo el cuerpo, me lo hubiesen dejado dormido, y que recién ahora se está recupernado - dijo la felina, algo sarcástica. - ¡Me encuentro mal, por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que estaría? Tu sabes perfectamente como me siento, ya que lo has tenido que sentir también. Pero has tenido la suerte de ser liberado... de esa pequeña bruja mojada -  
- Discúlpame. Pero sabes bien que no puedo pedir ayuda. Te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo - dijo Abel, quien luego de decir esto posó su enorme cabeza sobre la nuca de su compañera, al tiempo que ambos se recostaban allí.  
- Abel, eres un tonto - suspiró Artemisa, con una mirada muy triste que observaba el pasto. - Deberías olvidar todo esto y vivir la nueva vida que se te presenta con tu nueva dueña -  
- La vida sin ti no es vida, Artemisa -  
- ¿Esto te parece tener una vida? - ella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo frente a frente al decir esto - ¿Ocultarte de aquellos que te están empezando a querer mientras tú les escondes algo tan importante? ¿No has pensado que yo también quiero ir con ellos? No soporto ser el juguete de esa insolente chiquilla -  
- No podemos hacer nada. Ella tiene razón - dijo Abel, amargado. - Nuestras vidas estuvieron a punto de extinguirse, y si ella no nos hubiese encontrado, ¿quién sabe que nos hubiese pasado? Yo luchaba dentro de ese libro para que no murieras ni tú ni las cartas, aún arriesgando mi propia vida, dándoles todo la energía que pudiese brindarles. Pero no era suficiente... así que le vendí mi alma a Takako a cambio de que ninguno de ustedes desapareciera. - Abel se interrumpió para tomar aire, suspirar, y miró a las estrellas. - Aún si me liberaban, no podría dejar de obedecerla, puesto que he hecho algo que tú no te has enterado, querida mía - agregó.  
Artemisa prestaba atención en silencio a cada palabra que su amado compañero expresaba con una mirada atenta y seria. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que él necesitaba un oído que escuchara atentamente sus penas. Pero cuando Abel dijo esto último, ella abrió inmensamente los ojos - Abel, no te habrás atrevido a entregarle--  
- Si, lo hice. Pero mis razones justifican--  
- ¡¡Nada justifica que entregues eso!! ¡¡¡Nada!!! Ni siquiera yo lo valgo. ¿Cómo pudiste, Abel? - la esbelta figura de Artemisa se puso de pie. - Me has decepcionado profundamente. Hasta que no lo recuperes, no volveré a hablar contigo - y ella se emprendió el vuelo, y se fue.  
- ¡Artemisa, espera! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡¡Te valoro más a tí!! ¿¡Acaso no puedes entenderlo!? - Abel estaba desesperado, a punto de echarse a llorar.  
Artemisa se detuvo en el aire, se dio vuelta y lo observó desde la altura. - La bruja no lo sabe, pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que la Maestra de Cartas descubra su plan y logre detenerla. ¿Tú que estás haciendo para salvarme, Abel? - dijo ella, y esperó la respuesta de su compañero. Al ver que éste se quedó callado, mirando el pasto a sus pies, ella volvió a dar la vuelta y se marchó.  
Él la observó irse, con el corazón destrozado. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras del mago Clow: "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". - Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, Amo Clow. Pero... ahora no sé lo que mi corazón dicta, y no puedo seguir adelante - dijo Abel en voz alta. Volvió a su forma falsa y voló de regreso a donde se encontraba Sakura. 

**Capítulo 3: Las sospechas de Kero. Sakura conoce a Takako. La carta del Sueño y del Deseo**

Sakura se despertó abruptamente aquella mañana, pero el sol aún no había salido. Se sentó en el lecho, y se percató de la presencia de Shaoran. Lo miró larga y dulcemente, tranquilizándose luego del sueño que había tenido que, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo recordar. No quería despertar a su novio aún, así que se deslizó despacio por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual entornó suavemente antes de salir, pero no la cerró del todo. Quería aprovechar que se había levantado temprano, por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno: huevos revueltos, un poco de arroz con salsa de soja, unos hotcakes y jugo de naranja para acompañar. Había terminado de preparar todo y entonces escuchó que alguien abría una puerta. Quiso ver quién se había levantado primero, por lo que se asomó desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina para averiguarlo, pero antes de poder asomarse alguien entró a la cocina con cara de dormido: era Shaoran. Este se quedó impresionado al ver la labor de Sakua.

- Muy buenos días, Shaoran - le dijo ella, sonriente.  
Shaoran le abrazó la cintura con un solo brazo, con el otro le tomó la cara por el mentón suavemente, y acercó los labios de ella a los suyos, hasta unirlos en un dulce y tierno beso matutino. No supieron con certeza cuanto duró el beso - Buenos días - dijo, cuando liberó los labios de la chica.

¡Sakura estaba super colorada! Pero el momento no duró demasiado...

- ¡¡Huelo hotcakes!! - fue la voz de Kero la que se escuchó, atravesando toda la casa para llegar a la cocina. Cuando vio la imagen de su dueña con el muchacho abrazados, su cara de felicidad se transformó en cara de tremendo disgusto. - ¡Oye tú, mocoso! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? -  
- Le estaba dando los buenos días a Sakura, hasta que interrumpiste, muñeco glotón - le contestó Shaoran de muy mala gana.  
- ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? - gritó Kero.

Sakura estaba a punto de decirles que no pelearan, cuando se percató de que Abel había entrado detrás de Kero.

- Buenos días, Abel - dijo Sakura. Pero Abel no contestó - Abel - le llamó su dueña, pero seguía sin contestar. Shaoran y Kero dejaron de pelear para observar el peculiar comportamiento del guardián. - Abel, ¿qué te sucede? - le preguntó.  
Abel tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura estaba frente a él, con cara de preocupación. - Lo siento mucho - expresó el animal. - Muy buenos días tenga usted, mi ama Sakura - dijo con una leve inclinación.  
Sakura se sintió algo aliviada, cuando se dio cuenta: - Abel, me has llamado "Sakura" - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Lo hice? - preguntó, confundido. - Disculpe, no me he dado cuenta de--  
- No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo, es algo que te venía diciendo desde que te viniste a vivir conmigo - Ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia el guardián - Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Eso significa que nos estamos haciendo amigos, pero más que antes, y eso es muy bueno, ¿sabes? - dijo ella, y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Si, tiene usted razón - dijo Abel, forzando una sonrisa, pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Kero, que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Todos se pusieron a desayunar, y cuando terminaron, Sakura les encargó a Kero y Abel que se encargaran de recoger todo, pero que no se molestaran en lavarlo, que ella lo haría después de ir a su casa. Luego de eso, los jóvenes salieron para ir a la escuela.  
Los guardianes se quedaron recogiendo las cosas, pero Abel insistió en lavar los trastos sucios y Kero, que por lo general rehuía del trabajo, decidió en cambio ayudarlo con la tarea. Abel se sorprendió de esto.

- ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme? - preguntó extrañado.  
- Por que no te veo bien, y eso me da preocupación - respondió Kero.  
- Gracias - fue todo lo que dijo Abel.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, trabajando, hasta que luego de un rato Kerberos decidió romper el silencio.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo a Sakura, Abel -  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, deteniéndose cuando estaba limpiando un plato.  
- Pues ¿a qué otra cosa me puedo referir más que a Artemisa? - Abel se espantó. - Nadie sabe donde está, y tú eres el único que puede decirle a Sakura que a pasado con ella. ¿O será que no lo sabes? - Kero lo miró fijamente.  
Abel se puso nervioso, pero no podía permitirse ser descubierto - Por alguna extraña razón, Artemisa no puede comuncarse conmigo, por lo tanto no sé donde pueda estar. Pero te aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse. Ella se presentará a su dueña cuando corresponda hacerlo -  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Kero.  
- No olvidarás que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow también están sometidas al Juicio Final, ¿verdad? -  
- ¡Pero Sakura ya cambió a todas esas cartas a cartas Sakura Legendarias! - exclamó Kero.  
- Pero esta situación es diferente a la que me han contado, Kerberos - dijo Abel. - Si nuestra ama no logra vencer a Artemisa, el sello de las cartas volverá a liberarse, y la transformación que tuvieron a cartas Sakura Legendarias desaparecerá y volverán a la normalidad -  
- ¿Y por qué nadie se lo ha dicho a Sakura hasta ahora? -  
- ¿Y por qué tú no le has dicho que debía enfrentarse a Yue? Pudiste haberlo hecho en cualquier ocasión -  
- Eso fue por que... - Kero titubeó - ...por que Sakura debía enfrentar esa situación ella sola. ¡Pero esto es diferente, Abel! -  
- Claro que lo es, por que Artemisa es mucho más poderosa que Yue y Ruby Moon, o Spinel Sun y tú. ¡Incluso ni yo podría vencerla, aunque ella tampoco podría vencerme a mi! - Abel se estaba agitando.  
- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirle nada de nada? Ella te preguntará sobre Artemisa, Abel, yo lo sé muy bien. y algo deberás decirle Lo que quiero saber es qué -  
- Si me pregunta, le diré lo que te dije a tí sobre el paredera de Artemisa, pero no le diré más, y tú tampoco lo harás -  
- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -  
- Por que nuestro honor como guardianes está en juego, y tú lo sabes -

Kero no dijo nada más. Abel tampoco. Concluyeron su tarea y Kero dijo que esperaría a Sakura en su habitación. Abel, en cambio, decidió que mientras Sakura estaba en la escuela buscaría a Artemisa, y se lo dijo a su compañero. Éste le dijo que tuviese cuidado de no ser visto, y ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

Una vez terminaron las clases, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol tomaban el acostumbrado camino de regreso que atravesaba el parque Pinguino. Estaban cruzando el puente cuando Sakura vio algo que le llamó la atención: era una niña pequeña que estaba parada en una orilla del río, observando el agua con tristeza. La niña llamaba la atención de otros transeuntes, dado su extraña manera de vestir. Se veía con frecuencia a muchos jóvenes que vistieran de manera gótica, pero no a una niña tan pequeña. Sin embargo, Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia por su vestimenta, sino por que, de alguna manera, la niña se le hacía conocida. Los demás habían seguido de largo un par de metros, cuando se dieron cuenta que la muchacha se había detenido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran. Pero Sakura no contestaba, ya que se había quedado mirando a la niña. Shaoran le siguió la mirada hasta posar él también sus ojos en la pequeña gótica. Para ese momento, aquella infante tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Shaoran, que nunca pudo soportar en su vida ver a una niña o mujer llorar, se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña, se puso de cuclillas y le ofreció un pañuelo. - No llores - le dijo a la niña.

Esta se hechó atrás al percatarse de la repentina presencia del muchacho, pero al escucharlo se puso de pie y tomó el pañuelo de la mano del amable joven.

- Gracias - dijo con una voz suave y aguda, pero enternecedora. Y secó sus lágrimas cuidando de no correr el aquillaje de sus ojos negros.  
- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? - dijo Tomoyo, quien se había acercado al igual que Eriol y Sakura.  
- Es que... - la niña se mostraba confundida, y fijó la mirada en cada uno de ellos hasta fijarse por último en la de Sakura, a la que se le quedó mirando largamente - ... tú... - susurró la pequeña, acercándose lentamente, hasta ponerse frente a la joven - ... ¿eres tú? -  
- ¿Hoe? - dijo Sakura, confundida.  
La niña sonrió de repente: - ¡¡Sii!! ¡Eres tú! - dijo la pequeña, arrojándose hacia Sakura y abrazándole la cintura, ya que su cara podía llegar hasta allí - ¡Sabía que te encontraría! -  
- Disculpa, pero no sé quién eres. Además, creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona - le dijo Sakura.  
- ¡No, no, no! - dijo a niña, sacudiendo su cabeza al decir esto - ¡Tú eres mi ángel! ¡Hace años dijiste que si te encontraba me concederías un deseo! ¡Y finalmente te encontré, mi ángel! - decía la niña, llorando y riendo a la vez por la alegría que sentía.  
- Disculpa pequeña, pero no sé de lo que hablas. Yo no soy un angel. Sólo soy una muchacha normal, como todas - dijo Sakura, aunque obviamente tuvo que mentir en lo último que dijo, ya que no era normal una muchacha que poseyera magia.

La niña la miró largamente de nuevo, y su sonrisa se desdibujó. Y suspiró muy triste.

- Perdóname. Te he confundido. Tú no eres mi ángel - dijo la niña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó Eriol, de repente, inclinándose para poner sus mirada a la altura de la chiquilla. Esta se asustó. - No me tengas miedo, es sólo curiosidad -  
- Me llamo Takako - dijo la niña en un susurro. - ¿Y ustedes? - preguntó mirando al grupo. Todos se presentaron. Eriol fue el último en hacerlo.  
De inmediato, Eriol propuso llevar a la niña a una cafetería, y ella aceptó con gusto. Todos estaban tomando el té tranquilamente, cuando Tomoy habló.

- Al parecer estás buscando a alguien en particular - dijo dulcemente.  
- Si - dijo Takako. - Estoy buscando a mi ángel -  
- ¿Tu ángel? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Si. Verán... - Takako dejó su taza de té en su lugar. - Hace 5 años, el día de mi cumpleaños, yo estaba en casa esperando a que mis padres llegaran para poder festejar con ellos. Vivíamos cómodamente en una gran mansión y ellos eran grandes empresarios, pero también eran personas muy ocupadas. A veces no podía cenar con ellos, y sólo en un par de ocasiones habían llegado temprano para leerme una historia antes de dormir - la niña estaba relatando esto mirando su taza fijamente, sin alzar la vista. Los demás cambiaban expresiones de tristeza entre sí - Pero ese día no llegaron a casa, cené sola y me acosté a dormir, pero dos o tres horas después me despertó una tía mía para darme la noticia de que mis padres habían sufrido un accidente, y que ambos habían muerto. También me había contado que ellos tenían que ir a una importante reunión de trabajo, pero que habían salido los dos temprano de la empresa para llegar lo antes posible a casa a celebrar conmigo, y que mi mamá había hablado con mi tía, por que ella era la secretaria personal, para que avisara que ellos no podrían asistir. Ese día yo cumplí 4 años - aquí Tatako se interrumpió, por que estaba llorando. Sakura, que era la que estaba al lado suyo, la abrazó, pero al hacerlo sintió una sensación muy extraña, la misma que había sentido el día anterior en la calle, pero más leve, y se separó de la niña.  
- ¿Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran extrañado, ante la reacción de la muchacha.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó Sakura. - Lo siento mucho, pero debo ir a casa - se apresuró a levantarse y tomar sus cosas.  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Eriol.  
- Si, estoy bien, pero recordé que tenía que ir a casa temprano - y se volvió a la pequeña. - Espero puedas encontrar a tu ángel muy pronto -  
- Gracias, Sakura - dijo la pequeña.  
- Yo también debo irme, así que te acompañaré, Sakura - dijo Tomoyo de repente. Se levantó también y se acercó a la niña - Buena suerte, Takako -  
- Gracias también a ti, Tomoyo - dijo a niña con una pequeña sonrisa triste.  
- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella, y la acompañaremos hasta su casa - dijo Shaoran.  
- Entonces nos veremos, Shaoran - dijo Sakura.  
- Nos veremos más tarde, Tomoyo - dijo Eriol.  
- Si, hasta pronto - dijo Tomoyo - Hasta luego, Li -  
- Adiós - respondió el muchacho de los ojos café.

Las muchachas se alejaron.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada.  
- Si, Tomoyo. No me pasa nada. Es que recordé que mi hermano y mi papá no van a estar en casa, y quiero aprovechar su ausencia -  
- Vas a utilizar la carta Sueño, ¿verdad? -  
- Si. Es que anoche tuve ese sueño de nuevo y no puedo recordarlo -  
- Sólo ten cuidado, por favor -  
- Si, no te preocupes. Además Kero y Abel estarán allí para ayudarme si lo necesito - mientras decía esto, Sakura se había detenido para ponerse los patines.  
- Bien, yo me iré por aquí. Nos veremos pronto - se despidió Tomoyo.  
- Si, cuidate. Nos vemos -

Sakura regresó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Encontró que el leoncito dorado estaba dormido y no la escuchó entrar. Sakura no quiso despertarlo, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo la idea que Kero les había dicho ayer, aprovechando de que aún era temprano, y que sus familiares no habían regresado. Llegó hasta la sala de estar, y se sentó en el gran sillón que había allí y recitó el conjuro de su llave. Una vez invocado su báculo mágico, de la carterita donde guardaba todas sus cartas extrajo la carta Sueño, pero cuando estaba a punto de invocarla se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Levantó al vista de la carta y allí se encontraba Abel.

- Hola Abel, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó su dueña.  
- Sé que sería una falta de respeto preguntarle lo mismo, ama Sakura, pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad de saberlo - expresó el guardián.  
- No me parece una falta de respeto - dijo, con una sonrisa - Y deja de llamarme "Ama". Ya te lo he dicho: soy Sakura - le reprochó.  
- Lo siento mucho. Aún me cuesta trabajo. Recuerde que hace muy poco que se ha convertido en mi nueva dueña - respondió apenado.  
- Bien, ya que estás aquí, te encargaré una tarea para que pueda ayudarme - dijo, cambiando el tono de su voz.  
- ¿En qué le puedo ser útil, mi Señora? - preguntó, acercándose volando hasta quedar flotando frente a ella.  
- Necesito que cuides que nada pase mientras esté utilizando la carta Sueño. Desde ayer que estoy teniendo sueños que no puedo recordar, y la carta me ayudará a verlos más claramente - le mostró la carta que tenía en su mano izquierda. - Da la casualidad que hoy desperté de ese sueño, pero no pude recordarlo en todo el día de hoy, así que te pido que estés atento por si ocurre algún evento imprevisto -  
- Muy bien - dijo la bestia, inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.  
- Aquí voy - dijo Sakura. Y comenzó a recitar: - "Ayúdame a ver más claramente la premonición que se nubla ante mi vista. ¡Sueño!" - invocó a la carta, y esta la envolvió con sus poderes. De inmediato, Sakura entró en una especie de trance, y su cuerpo cayó recostado en el sillón.

De inmediato, se encontró en el fondo del mar, o eso parecía ser. Había tal oscuridad que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ella. Ella no sentía que se ahogara, y eso le llamó la atención. Recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que había sentido eso fue en uno de esos sueños que tuvo en Hong Kong, durante unas vacaciones de verano que compartió con Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo.  
Cuando sus ojos ya podían ver mejor, empezó a moverse. Estaba flotando en posición horizontal, como si estuviese durmiendo allí, y se incorporó dentro del agua. En eso, se empieza a distinguir una luz por encima de su cabeza, si perder el tiempo nadó rapidamente hasta llegar a la superficie, donde encontró un escenario que no veía desde hacía años: la dimensión del agua donde alguna vez peleó con aquella hechicera enemiga de Clow. Encontró unas enormes piedras, se acercó y se subió a ellas. Al lado de estas había unas pierdras más grandes, y Sakura utilizó la carta Vuelo para posarse en la más alta de ellas. Cuando llegó allí, pudo tener una clara visión del lugar: en medio de todo, muy por encima del agua, flotaba una niña de cabello oscuro con mechones grises, pero sus ojos no se veían con claridad. Llevaba puesto un extraño ropaje chino de tonos negro, y dos pajarillos volaban a su alrededor, pero eso no era todo. Flotando apenas unos centímetros sobre el agua, se encontraba una gran bestia alada en forma de guepardo, la piel rojiza con manchas púrpuras, sus alas negras al igual que sus ojos sin brillo, miraban fijamente a Sakura. De repente se acercó a la muchacha, y cuando estaba por llegar a ella para atacarla, su aspecto cambió totalmente volviendo a la normalidad. Se había vuelto de color blanco, con manchas doradas y anillos plateados alrededor de ellas, y sus ojos verdes, como el color de sus alas, sólo se vieron por unos segundos antes de que los cerrara. Cuando estaba a punto de enbestirla, la muchacha puso sus brazos en cruz, protegiendo su cabeza, pero la bestia la atravesó como si fuese un fantasma, y en efecto, el animal se veía algo transparente cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y la observó. En la mirada del felino había profunda tristeza. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho. Cuando la muchacha trató de acercarse un poco más, el pendiente púrpura que el animal que llevaba en la oreja brilló y la bestia tomó la apariencia oscura que tenía antes, y su mirada sin brillo se tornó de odio, y antes de que la criatura le atravesara el pecho con un poderoso zarpazo, Sakura se despertó, sobresaltada.

- ¿Abel? - llamó al levantarse, y de inmediato ahogó un tremendo grito cuando vio que su guardián estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, en su forma original y malherido. - ¿¡Qué fue lo que te sucedió!? - dijo, arrodillándose a su lado.  
- Una persona que no conozco trató de capturarla, ama - respondió Abel, entrecortadamente. - Fue tan rápido que no pude saber quién era. Lo dejé peor de lo que como me dejó a mi - dijo, haciendo una especie de mueca.  
- ¿Y Kero? ¿Acaso no vino a ayudarte? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Kerberos llegó a tiempo para ver como el malhechor se escapaba. Volvió a su figura original y salió a perseguirlo -

Sakura invoca la carta Cura, y aparece una bello caballo que se mete dentro de Abel, el cual flota unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego vuelve a su lugar, pero ya sin heridas. "Tengo que encontrar a Kero, ¿pero cómo?" pensó la muchacha un momento.

- ¡Ya sé! - dijo de repente. Abel la miró extrañado, y Sakura invocó a una carta - ¡Guíame para poder encontrar al guardián de las antes llamadas Cartas Clow! ¡Deseo! - la estrella de su báculo empieza a girar rápidamente y las alas de se extendieron ante la orden, a la vez que una carta Sakura Legendaria brillaba y se iba transformando en una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Ésta hace brillar su varita, la cual tenía una estrella en la punta, y luego de tener los ojos cerrados durante ese tiempo, le hace una seña a Sakura de que sabía donde estaba el guardián perdido. La muchacha no pierde tiempo e invoca a la carta Vuelo. - ¡Vamos Abel! - dijo.

Abel nada dijo, y siguió a su dueña, quien a la vez seguía a la carta Deseo, que la guiaba hacia el claro del bosque donde había luchado contra la carta Odio. En medio de ese claro, se distinguía claramente la figura original del guardián Kerberos y, para sorpresa de Sakura, también estaban allí Ruby Moon y Tomoyo. Los tres estaban inconcientes, pero Kerberos era el que se veía peor: estaba atrapado en una especie de cruz donde sus alas, que estaba semi destrozadas, estaban atadas a la susodicha, y eran lo único que los sostenía en el aire. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de estrangulamiento, como si lo hubiesen sujetado varias cintas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Ruby Moon y Tomoyo se encontraban inconcientes en el suelo, a ambos costados del guardían malherido, pero para alivio de la recién llegada, no estaban heridas.  
Sakura se apresuró a donde estaba Kero y trató de reanimarlo.

- ¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¡¡Despierta Kero, por favor!! - Sakura llamaba una y otra vez a la bestia, hasta que finalmente, Kerberos abrió un poco los ojos. - ¡Kero! ¡Que alivio, estás vivo! - Sakura tenía algunas lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.  
- Sa... Sakura... - la criatura apenas podía respirar.  
- No, Kero, no hables. No has ningún esfuerzo. En seguida te curaré. - dijo Sakura, mientras buscaba la carta Cura. - Abel, ve a despertar a Tomoyo y a Ruby Moon, por favor - pidió Sakura, sin mirarlo. Abel no se movió, pero ella no se dio cuenta. - ¡Cura! - invocó, pero el caballo no pudo entrar en el cuerpo del guardián dorado, por que este estaba rodeado por un campo de energía invisible, y le bloqueó el paso.  
- Sakura... - dijo Kero débilmente - ... Vete de aquí... -  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura, confundida. - Mi magia no funciona -  
- Es una trampa... aléjate, por favor - decía Kero, con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Quién ha sido, Kero? ¿Quién te hizo esto? -  
- Fue... - Kero no podía continuar, y eso se notaba. - Fue... Abel... - y luego de eso, perdió al conciencia.

Sakura no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Se dio vuelta lentamente, y Abel estaba rodeado por una oscura aura.

- ¿Por qué, Abel? - preguntó Sakura, consternada.  
- El mago Clow me ha dicho en toda la vida que compartimos "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". Y eso haré - dicho esto, el aura se expandió por todo los alrededores, envolviendo al cielo y a la tierra en oscuridad, para luego esa oscuridad reducirse tan rápido como se había expandido, y como si hubiese sido una cortina, dejó ver un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraban antes: Estaban en la vieja dimensión del agua.


	3. Capítulo 3

**El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción: 

Este es un fanfic que le sigue al anterior: "Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", así que para entender lo que pasa, primero lean ese. La continuación se la hice en una historia aparte por que aparece el guardián que simboliza la Luna, ya que Abel simboliza el Sol. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 1: La vida, dos semanas después**

Luego de la mejoría de su madre, Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong para quedarse al lado de Sakura. Ella sólo podía concebir que el mundo era un lugar extremadamente feliz, por que ahora ya lo podía ver así, gracias a Shaoran. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba enfrentando ciertos problemas, y no tenía idea de que otros más estaban por llegar...

- ¡¡Aaawww!! - bostezó Sakura, abriendo la boca de manera descomunal. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron inquietos, pero impresionados por el bostezo. - Lo siento - se disculpó ella avergonzada - Es que tengo mucho sueño -  
- Bueno, no es de extrañarse - comentó Eriol - Recuerda que las nuevas cartas también se alimentan de ti, y por supuesto que aún no estás acostumbrada -  
- Es verdad - dijo Tomoyo - Como cuando empezaste a cambiar las primeras cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ¿verdad? - preguntó.  
- Así es - respondió Eriol. - Además, no olvidemos a tu nuevo guardián -  
- ¿Abel? - preguntó Sakura. - Pero yo pensé que era como Kero, no como Yue--  
- No ese guardián, sino su compañero, Sakura - interrumpió Eriol. - ¿O acaso no se les hacía extraño que solo hubiese un guardián? -  
- Pues ahora que lo dices... - repuso Shaoran - ...si, es extraño, pero lo es más que no haya aparecido aún - reconoció.  
- ¿Pero por qué? -  
- Seguramente la carta Odio no tenía el poder suficiente para dominarlo, pero cuando se volvio la carta de la Muerte, solo pudo despertarlo - explicó Eriol. - Claro, aunque sólo es una teoría -  
- Sólo queda saber dónde está ese guardián - dijo Shaoran.  
- Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Abel - dijo Eriol.  
- ¿Él lo sabe? - preguntó Sakura a Eriol.  
- Bueno, él puede adivinar la suerte, como cuando se utilizan las cartas. Seguramente no debe de ser ningún problema para él ubicar a su compañera--  
- ¿Entonces es una guardiana com Ruby Moon? - preguntó Sakura.  
- No exactamente igual, pero posee los poderes de la Luna, como ella y Yue -  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Pronto te enterarás - dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.  
- Ay Eriol, tu siempre tan misterioso - dijo Tomoyo, riéndose de la expresión de su novio, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla - Nosotros seguiremos de ese lado - dijo de repente, tirando del brazo del cual ella estuvo enganchada todo el trayecto de la vuelta de la escuela, en dirección a la casa de Eriol. - Nos vemos mañana. Y descansa, Sakura - se despidió.  
- Nos veremos mañana - dijo Eriol, dejándose llevar por la adorable joven a quien amaba tanto.  
- Hasta mañana - los despidieron Sakura y Shaoran, y retomaron el camino hacia la casa de Shaoran, ya que, por lo que sabía Sakura, su hermano estaría con Nakuru, Yukito y otros compañeros de la universidad, estudiando para un final que debían rendir en una semana, y si su hermano ya estuvo insoportable durante la semana anterior, peor sería si Shaoran se presentara ese día, pues con toda la tensión que Touya acumuló, seguro estallaría en el preciso momento que viera aparecer al "mocoso", como tenía costumbre decirle, cosa que no cambió con el paso de los años.

Wei no estaba viviendo con Shaoran por que el joven insistió en que se quedara un tiempo en Hong Kong, cuidando de la salud de su madre, por lo que la casa la tenía sólo para él, o para ellos, mejor dicho. Ya hubo algunas oportunidades en esa semana que Sakura se quedaba dormida a veces, antes de la hora de la cena. Muchas de esas veces fue en casa de Shaoran, incluso estando Eriol y Tomoyo en algunas ocasiones. Para que los familiares no se preocupaban, Eriol utilizaba magia para adoptar la voz de Sakura, y así poder avisar que ella se quedaba a dormir en casa de Tomoyo. La razón por la que hacían esto se podría describir en dos palabras: Touya Kinomoto. Luego de que hacían eso, la pareja se retiraba, dejando a Sakura con Shaoran.  
Él adoraba verla dormir, ya que su rostro se volvía como el de un ángel, tan lleno de paz. La recostaba en la habitación que antes usaba Meiling, y allí se quedaba con ella, arrodillado al lado de la cama, cuidando del sueño de su amada flor de cerezo. A veces se quedaba dormido contemplándola, y cuando eso pasaba, él era despertado una o dos horas después por Sakura con un suave y tierno beso, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazándose uno al otro.

Finalmente llegaron. Ese día, Sakura le llamó a Kero:

- ¡¿Quién rayos es?! ¡Estoy compitiendo para vencer a un adversario y no puedo atenderte ahora! - se oyó en el auricular una vocecita chillona y malhumorada, junto con los sonidos típicos de los videojuegos.  
- ¿Qué manera de contestar el teléfono es esa, Kero? -  
- ¡Ah, eres tú, Sakura! - contestó Kero - Estoy tratando de vencer a Abel en este juego, y esta vez yo seré el venc--- AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! -  
- ¡Kero! -  
- Si tú sabes perfectamente que puedo adelantarme a todos tus movimientos, nunca podrás tomarme por sorpresa en este tipo de cosas - se escuchó una voz parecida a la de Kero, pero algo más grave y calmada - De ahora en más, cuando tú estés jugando, yo atenderé el teléfono ¿de acuerdo, Kerberos? - concluyó el pequeño león blanco.  
- Uff - se oyó resoplar a leoncito dorado - Haz lo que quieras -  
- Por cierto... - dijo Abel, para luego cambiar su voz casi por completo, hasta parecerse a la de Spinel Sun cuando está ebrio - ... ¡me debes tu parte del postre! -  
- ¿QUÉEE? ¡¡JAMÁAAAAS!! - gritó Kero.  
- Fue la apuesta: si yo te ganaba en los videojuegos, tú me darías tu parte del postre - dijo la voz de Abel, triunfante, sosteniendo el teléfono.  
- ¡Sakura, sé buena y ayúdame! - Kero le arrebató el aparato a Abel, y decía gimoteando - ¡No dejes que se coma mi parte del pudín! -  
- Kero, eso te pasa por apostar. Espero que no se te olvide la lección - lo retó Sakura.  
- ¡¡¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Eres mala conmigo, Sakura!! - Y Kero se tiró a la cama a llorar y hacer berrinche.

Sakura suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo desde que Abel fue a vivir con ellos.

- ¿Se lo ofrece algo, ama? - se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono la ya recuperada voz seria de Abel.  
- Abel, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo - le reprochó Sakura. - Sólo llámame por mi nombre, como hacen los demás guardianes -  
- Disculpe usted, pero no puedo acostumbrarme aún a tratarla de manera informal. Recuerde que yo fui la primera criatura que el mago Clow creó, y eso incluye también las cartas legendarias. A diferencia de otras criaturas... - Abel dijo ésta frase con mucho más énfasis, apartándose un poco del teléfono para mirar con desaprobación a Kero, que seguía desacomodando el lecho de su dueña, haciendo un gran escándalo, que se silenció al instante que escuchó esas palabras, y sólo se quedó con una cara tremenda de enfado - ...yo sé cómo comportarme ante mi dueño - concluyó.  
- Sin embargo, me sorprendes Abel - dijo Sakura - Ahora te comportas como Spinnel Sun o como Yue, pero en ciertas ocasiones te vuelves casi igual a Kero. ¿Puedes decirme por qué? -  
- Justamente, por que fui la primera criatura que fue creada por el mago Clow, al igual que las cartas legendarias de Clow, fuimos todos algo así como experimentos fallidos. Es por eso que salí con una doble personalidad, pero por lo general soy serio y tranquilo pero... - su voz volvió a cambiar de repente - ... ¡eso no significa que no sepa divertirme! -  
A Sakura no le gustó nada la manera en como se describía Abel como "experimento fallido", pero se dijo a sí misma que ese no era le momento para hablarlo, y que lo haría más tarde. - Por cierto, Abel - Sakura cambió su voz hasta notarse seria. - Quisiera que me confirmaras algo personalmente, así que quería pedirte de favor si puedes venir con Kero a casa de Shaoran---  
- ¡No quiero ir a lo del mocoso! - interrumpió Kero, enojado.  
- ¡Deja de llamarlo así, Kero! - se enojó Sakura. - Shaoran ahora es mi novio, y no quiero que se peleen, ¿de acuerdo? -  
- Mmm... está bien, pero sólo lo hago por esta vez, Sakura - refunfuñó el guardián.  
- Enseguida iremos a reunirnos con usted, ama - dijo Abel.  
- Los esperamos - dijo Sakura, y colgó.  
En eso Shaoran, que estaba en la cocina para dejar hablar a Sakura, volvió a la sala con una bandeja para tomar el té. - ¿Van a venir, entonces? - preguntó.  
- Si - y luego se acordó - ¡No compré las masitas! Y Kero se pone insoportable si no hay algo para comer. Enseguida vuelvo - dicho esto, se fue a una tienda cercana.

En el camino a la casa de Shaoran, Abel se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kero, al ver que Abel se había quedado atrás.  
Abel tenía un semblante que daba a entender que el miedo se había apoderado de él. - ¡¡Mi ama!! - gritó. - ¡¡Debo salvarla!! -  
- ¿¡De qué hablas!? - Abel no respondía. Kero, al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó y lo sacudió de los hombros de manera violenta - ¡¡¡HABLA!!! ¿¡QUÉ LE HA PASADO A SAKURA!? -  
- ¡¡No hay tiempo!! ¡¡ Vé por ayuda rápido!! ¡¡Yo iré por ella!! - dijo, al tiempo que se transformaba a su forma original y volaba rápidamente.

Kero no demoró. Cambió a su estado natural y se dirigió a casa de Shaoran.

En el camino de vuelta, Sakura sintió una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si ella estuviese metida en un tubo de goma demasiado estrecho. Pero al abrir sus ojos, no había nada alrededor, nada excepto alguien... Era una pequeña niña, pero no pudo vislumbrarla bien, lo que si pudo ver fue que en sus brazos cargaba algo que parecía un gato alado... y fue ahí que perdió el conocimiento. 

**Capítulo 2: El misterio de la guardiana de las cartas Legendarias de Clow. El sufrimiento de Abel**

Sakura estaba en un extraño lugar, pero no dejaba de verse familiar para ella. Sentía que ya había estado allí antes, y cuando se incorporó del suelo, entendió que se encontraba en la dimensión en donde una vez luchó con la antigua enemiga de Clow, la poderosa hechicera Mahoushi, cuyos poderes se especializaban em el control de agua, y la adivinación a través de ella. Pero si eso había sido durante su primer viaje a Hong Kong hace más de 5 años, entonces... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?  
Dos hermosas aves sobrevolaban por encima de su cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ellas, las miró extrañada, y de repente, se hundió en el agua, pero no se ahogaba. Había una enorme criatura que la estaba esperando, pero no podía distinguirla bien, ya que tan solo podía ver su silueta, la cual tenía semejanza a la de un felino de figura estilizada, como si se tratara de un guepardo, solo que alado. Nadaba de un lado al otro rapidamente, y luego alrededor de Sakura. Ella no podía seguir los movimientos del animal, y surgió un torbellino por la velocidad que la criatura había tomado. Sakura fue arrastrada por la corriente y comenzó a perder la conciencia...

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - era la voz de Shaoran la que Sakura oyó cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en la calle, en donde todo había comenzado.  
- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó Abel, desde una prudente distancia. Kero estaba junto a él, y los dos en sus formas originales.  
- Si - dijo Sakura. Shaoran la estaba sosteniendo y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, por lo que se puso de pie.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? - preguntó Kerberos.  
- Yo... no lo recuerdo - respondió ella. - Estaba caminando y luego perdí el conocimiento -  
- Lo mejor será que descanse por ahora, ama - intervino Abel.  
- Él tiene razón. Ven, sube - dijo el otro guardián. Shaoran la ayudó a subirse al lomo de Kero - Tu casa queda más cerca, podríamos llevarla allí. De día no me pueden ver así - le dijo a Shaoran.  
- Tienes razón. Vámonos - dijo Abel rápidamente, antes de que Shaoran pudiese contestar, y se ofreció a llevarlo. Al emprender el vuelo, la criatura volvió la vista hacia atrás. Le había dado la impresión de que alguien los estaba observando, pero cuando miró, no había nadie.

Mientras todos se marchaban, una niña, la que Sakura había visto, estaba parada sobre un poste de luz. Dos pequeñas aves volaban a su alrededor. Ella sostenía a un pequeño gatito alado con manchas. Acariciaba suavemente al animal dormido en sus brazos.

- Si, Abel ya lo sabe, pero no dirá nada que no le convenga - se dijo la niña, con una voz que no le pertenecía, como si en realidad hablase una mujer adulta.

En la puerta de la casa de Shaoran estaban Eriol y Tomoyo. Al ver a Sakura tan débil, Tomoyo corrió hacia ella.

- ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido!? - preguntó ella, preocupadísima.  
- Estábamos en mi casa, cuando de la nada sentí una presencia mágica desconocida, y vinimos aquí, pero la presencia desapareció - dijo Eriol.  
- Estoy bien - dijo Sakura, desmontándose tanto ella como Shaoran, y los guardianes volvieron a sus falsas identidades.  
- Vamos adentro - propuso Shaoran.

Una vez que todos estuvieron allí, Sakura se recostó sobre el sofá. Los demás arrimaron sillones y sillas, y se sentaron a su alrededor.

- Ya veo - dijo Eriol, cuando Sakura terminó de contarle lo que le sucedió. - Es muy extraño todo esto... Sakura se desmaya en la calle y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, se siente una presencia mágica muy fuerte que luego desaparece...  
- Y eso no es todo - agregó Kero, haciendo que todos volteen para observarlo. - Abel estaba muy extraño -  
- Cuando viniste hasta aquí, me dijiste que Abel había dicho que iba a rescatar a Sakura, y que te pidió que buscaras ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando los dos llegamos hasta donde se sentía la presencia de Sakura, ella estaba sola - dijo Shaoran.  
- Entonces Abel... - dijo Sakura, para hablar con el ser que estaba a su lado. - ¿A donde fuiste en todo ese tiempo? -  
- Estuve buscando a Artemisa - respondió el pequeño león blanco.  
- ¿Artemisa? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Sin embargo, Abel, tu prioridad es proteger a tu dueña. ¿Por qué no fuiste con Sakura? - dijo Eriol, muy serio.  
- Con todo el respecto que se merece por ser la reencarnación de mi creador, el mago Clow Reed, sólo le diré esto: Si hay algo que mi creador me ha enseñado a sido "siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". Como todos ustedes saben, soy vidente, una cualidad que heredé de mi maestro, y sabía que el descendiente de Clow junto con Kerberos encontrarían a mi ama sana y salva - respondió Abel.  
Sin embargo, Kero era el único en la habitación que no confiaba demasiado en las palabras de aquel guardián: "Y se dice ser él el que se sabe comportar ante su dueño. Esta conducta no es digna de un guardián, sepas o no si tu dueña está bien o no lo está", pensaba Kero. - Oye, Sakura -  
- ¿Si, Kero? -  
- Cuando fue la recolección de la cartas legendarias, Yue y yo pensábamos hacerte una sugerencia, pero como las cartas fueron apareciendo y la situación se resolvió tan rápido, no pudimos decirte nada -  
- Bueno, dime -  
- Verás... se nos había ocurrido que tal vez podrías usar la carta del Sueño para que puedas tener alguna clase de premonición -  
- Es cierto. Esa es una buena idea - opinó Eriol.  
- Pero Sakura... yo no creo que estés en condiciones para realizar el conjuro en este momento - expresó Shaoran, con preocupación.  
- Li tiene toda la razón. Lo mejor será que descanses, ¿no te parece? - dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.  
- Si... quizás sea lo mejor - dijo Sakura finalmente, y despacio, se incorporó. Shaoran se ofreció a acompañarla a la habitación que ella tenía la costumbre de utilizar. - Descuida Shaoran, puedo ir yo sola, pero me sentiré más segura si Keor y Abel se quedan conmigo -  
- De acuerdo - dijo él, depositando un beso en la frente de su amada. - Descansa -  
- Si - ella le sonrió, y fue despacio hasta la habitación. Tomoyo había insistido en acompañarla, y logró ir con ella.  
Al oír el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, Eriol cambió su semblante. - Es extraño - dijo - Tengo la leve impresión de que Abel nos está ocultando algo con respecto a Artemisa -  
- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentarse. - Se le veía muy preocupado por Sakura, pero Kerberos tenía una mirada extraña también. Creo que él sentía lo que siento yo. Hay algo que no está nada bien -  
- Es cierto. Sakura no es de desmayarse por que sí. Alguien debe haber usado magia con ella, ¿pero quién? -  
- Al igual que tú, Eriol, yo también sentí una presencia mágica un momento antes de que Kerberos apareciera y me dijera lo que Abel le había dicho. Pero esa presencia... me resulta familiar -  
- A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero espero que mis suposiciones sean falsas, puesto que estoy seguro de que aquella presencia que me pareció sentir había quedado sellada por sí misma -  
- ¿Cuál presencia? - preguntó Shaoran, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Eriol le devolvió la mirada. - De alguien de mi pasado como mago Clow. Una hechicera muy poderosa que se encerró a sí misma en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra--  
- ¿Acaso te refieres a la hechicera Mahoushi? - interrumpió Shaoran  
Eriol se sorprendió. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? El mago Clow no dejó nada escrito acerca de ella--  
- Sin embargo, Sakura y yo la hemos visto años atrás - Shaoran volvió a interrumpir. Y agregó: - Cuando faltan pocos meses para que se cumpliese un año de que las cartas Clow se liberaran de su sello, en las vacaciones de verano Sakura había ganado un viaje por sorteo y fue una semana a Hong Kong, donde yo vivía con mis familiares. Nos encontramos allí, y luego de eso, tuvimos un encuentro con esa hechicera, quien había guiado a Sakura hacia Hong Kong, puesto que ella usaba la llave que tenía los poderes de Clow. Yo intenté enfrentarme con ella, pero además de mi, Meiling, el hermano de Sakura y Tsukishiro habían sido secuestrados por ella. Sakura la enfrentó y logró vencerla. Luego de eso, ella nos contó que su espíritu se había desvanecido -  
- Eso significa que después de salirse de la dimensión paralela, ella pudo haber reencarnado al igual que yo -  
- ¿Sería algo muy grave que ella reencarnase? -  
- No para ustedes, pero tal vez para mí si - respondió Eriol.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Shaoran, pero cuando Eriol estaba por responder, apareció Tomoyo.  
- Sakura ya se ha dormido. Kero y Abel me dijeron que se quedarían con ella - dijo la chica.  
- Bien - dijo Eriol. - Buscaré algunas pistas para ver como solucionar este problema - se levantó. - Es hora de marcharnos -  
- Eriol - dijo Shaoran - No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? - dijo en un susurro, para que Tomoyo no lo oyera.  
- No quiero preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos a Tomoyo - murmuró suavemente Eriol, a modo de respuesta.  
- Si hay algo que debamos hacer, ¿nos lo dirás entonces? -  
- Por supuesto - respondió.  
- Bien, ya tengo nuestros abrigos - dijo Tomoyo, entrando de nuevo a la habitación. - Estoy lista para irme -  
Luego de despedirse, Eriol y Tomoyo se alejaron del lugar. - Se ha hecho tarde. Creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa esta vez - le dijo Eriol a ella.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella. - ¿Acaso hay algo que tengas que hacer? -  
- Investigar. Y la verdad no quiero mantenerte despierta por que yo tenga que buscar información para probar teorías de cosas que no podrían llegar a suceder -  
- De acuerdo. Esta vez te dejaré trabajar tranquilo. Pero prométeme que si necesitas ayuda, me avisarás, ¿está bien? -  
- Si - dijo Eriol, depositando un suave beso en los dulces labios de la muchacha. Habían llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Tomoyo no le dijo adiós inmediatamente. Le atrapó abrazándose a su cuello, y besándolo larga y suavemente en la boca. Eriol se volvía loco cuando Tomoyo lo besaba así, puesto que ella sabía lo que le provocaba a ese muchacho ese tipo de besos: luego se los correspondería, primero suavemente, y luego ambos terminarían besándose de manera tal que parecería que los dos se alimentaban uno del otro al mismo tiempo del néctar de esos labios, hasta sumirse en la desesperación de poder conseguir más. Pero se frenaron a tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

- Buenas noches - dijo Eriol, tomando una de sus manos y saludándola a la manera inglesa.  
- Hasta mañana - Tomoyo suspiraba cada vez que Eriol la saludaba de esa forma. Es que se le veía tan encantador que ella no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran había ingresado a la habitación donde estaba Sakura. No quería interrumpir su sueño acostándose en el lecho junto con ella, y sin despertarla, deslizó un colchón al lado de la cama en donde ella se había quedado dormida, y allí se recostó.  
Horas más tarde, una pequeña sombra que estaba en esa misma habitación se escabulló por la ventana, volando luego rápidamente en su forma natural por el cielo nocturno. Llegó a un claro del bosque que se encuentra cerca del parque Pingüino, precisamente el mismo en donde hacía dos semanas Sakura había luchado con la carta del Odio. Allí le estaba esperando la niña que había estado observando a la maestra de cartas cuando se había desmayado aquella tarde en la calle. Esta vez, ella estaba sentada en el suelo. El gatito que dormitaba en sus brazos antes ya no estaba, pero aún así la niña no se encontraba sola: una enorme bestia semejante a un guepardo emergió de las sombras el bosque. Este animal tenía cierta semejanza a Abel cuando estaba poseído por la carta del Odio: tenía la piel rojiza y las manchas eran púrpuras con anillos negros rodeándolas, sus ojos eran más negros que la misma carta de la Oscuridad, sus alas era como las de Kerberos, solo que de color negro. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si el ser mágico estuviese hechizado, ya que no había brillo en sus ojos. Como una marioneta, la niña llamó a esa bestia por su nombre y le ordenó acostarse delante de ella.

- Llegas tarde. Te he contactado hace horas - le dijo la niña con esa voz fría de mujer adulta. El aspecto de la susodicha era aterrador. Su cabello era oscuro, con algunas mechas de color cemento recogidas con un pequeño adorno oriental, dejando ver claramente su cara, la cual estaba maquillada de negro tanto sus párpados como su boca, resaltando la gran palidez de su piel. Sus ojos, de color carbón, estaban hundidos, y su mirada era cruel. Vestía toda de negro: un par de botas altas, una pollera que le llegaba hasta las pantorillas recortada de manera irregular, una camisa de mangas largas de corte oriental y un abrigo liviano que terminaba en los tobillos, con escasos y enorme botones de metal a la altura de su pecho. La altura de la criatura llegaba apenas a la de la cruz de la bestia que acababa de llegar y que estaba de pie frente a ella.  
- Lo siento. Tuve que esperar a que todos se durmieran - se disculpó Abel.  
- Veo que hasta ahora no me has desobedecido. Te importa más Artemisa que tu propia dueña - le dijo la niña, sonriendo.  
La bestia suspiró entristecida - Takako... sabes muy bien como yo que esto no lo hago por que me guste, sino por que tú me obligas a hacerlo -  
- Claro que si - dijo la niña, sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa malévola - Después de todo, me debes tanto la vida de tu compañera como la tuya propia. ¿Qué hubiese sido de ustedes si yo no encontraba el libro y liberaba el sello de las cartas Legendarias de Clow? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no les brindaba la energía que necesitaban para vivir? -  
- Ellos aún creen que fue Odio la que en verdad nos controlaba - dijo Abel.  
- Excelente. Es mejor así, por ahora - dijo la niña, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le Abel le había comentado. - Quiero saber como está la situación, así que... - la niña se levantó, caminó unos pasos hacia la otra bestia que estaba hipnotizada y posó una mano en su frente, y al hacer esto, un oscuro resplandor emanaba de allí y comenzó a rodear a la pequeña, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello y sus ropas se agitaban suavemente, como si el resplandor tuviese consigo su propia ventizca. Luego ella quitó la mano de allí, y todo volvió a la normalidad - Bien, todos están durmiendo. Mañana iré a realizar la primera visita como la reencarnación de la hechicera Mahoushi, mientras tanto... ya sabes qué hacer -  
- Si, Takako. Lo sé. Sólo te pido que ahora cumplas con tu parte del trato - respondió Abel.  
- De acuerdo - la niña volvió a extender la mano hacia la otra bestia, y el pendiente que llevaba en su oreja, cuyo color era púrpura, brilló unos instantes, y la bestia volvió en si. Su color de piel había cambiado. Era de color blanco con manchas doradas y anillos plateados alrededor de ellas, mientras que sus alas eran de color esmeralda, al igual que sus ojos. - Ahí la tienes. Solo les concederé tres horas. Al amanecer ella volverá a como estaba antes - dicho esto, cerró los ojos, y varios lazos de agua la envolvieron rápidamente hasta formar un capullo, y luego desapareció.  
- Artemisa... - Abel llamó suavemente a su compañera - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -  
- Como si un sinfín de avispas me hubiesen picado todo el cuerpo, me lo hubiesen dejado dormido, y que recién ahora se está recupernado - dijo la felina, algo sarcástica. - ¡Me encuentro mal, por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que estaría? Tu sabes perfectamente como me siento, ya que lo has tenido que sentir también. Pero has tenido la suerte de ser liberado... de esa pequeña bruja mojada -  
- Discúlpame. Pero sabes bien que no puedo pedir ayuda. Te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo - dijo Abel, quien luego de decir esto posó su enorme cabeza sobre la nuca de su compañera, al tiempo que ambos se recostaban allí.  
- Abel, eres un tonto - suspiró Artemisa, con una mirada muy triste que observaba el pasto. - Deberías olvidar todo esto y vivir la nueva vida que se te presenta con tu nueva dueña -  
- La vida sin ti no es vida, Artemisa -  
- ¿Esto te parece tener una vida? - ella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo frente a frente al decir esto - ¿Ocultarte de aquellos que te están empezando a querer mientras tú les escondes algo tan importante? ¿No has pensado que yo también quiero ir con ellos? No soporto ser el juguete de esa insolente chiquilla -  
- No podemos hacer nada. Ella tiene razón - dijo Abel, amargado. - Nuestras vidas estuvieron a punto de extinguirse, y si ella no nos hubiese encontrado, ¿quién sabe que nos hubiese pasado? Yo luchaba dentro de ese libro para que no murieras ni tú ni las cartas, aún arriesgando mi propia vida, dándoles todo la energía que pudiese brindarles. Pero no era suficiente... así que le vendí mi alma a Takako a cambio de que ninguno de ustedes desapareciera. - Abel se interrumpió para tomar aire, suspirar, y miró a las estrellas. - Aún si me liberaban, no podría dejar de obedecerla, puesto que he hecho algo que tú no te has enterado, querida mía - agregó.  
Artemisa prestaba atención en silencio a cada palabra que su amado compañero expresaba con una mirada atenta y seria. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que él necesitaba un oído que escuchara atentamente sus penas. Pero cuando Abel dijo esto último, ella abrió inmensamente los ojos - Abel, no te habrás atrevido a entregarle--  
- Si, lo hice. Pero mis razones justifican--  
- ¡¡Nada justifica que entregues eso!! ¡¡¡Nada!!! Ni siquiera yo lo valgo. ¿Cómo pudiste, Abel? - la esbelta figura de Artemisa se puso de pie. - Me has decepcionado profundamente. Hasta que no lo recuperes, no volveré a hablar contigo - y ella se emprendió el vuelo, y se fue.  
- ¡Artemisa, espera! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡¡Te valoro más a tí!! ¿¡Acaso no puedes entenderlo!? - Abel estaba desesperado, a punto de echarse a llorar.  
Artemisa se detuvo en el aire, se dio vuelta y lo observó desde la altura. - La bruja no lo sabe, pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que la Maestra de Cartas descubra su plan y logre detenerla. ¿Tú que estás haciendo para salvarme, Abel? - dijo ella, y esperó la respuesta de su compañero. Al ver que éste se quedó callado, mirando el pasto a sus pies, ella volvió a dar la vuelta y se marchó.  
Él la observó irse, con el corazón destrozado. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras del mago Clow: "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". - Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, Amo Clow. Pero... ahora no sé lo que mi corazón dicta, y no puedo seguir adelante - dijo Abel en voz alta. Volvió a su forma falsa y voló de regreso a donde se encontraba Sakura. 

**Capítulo 3: Las sospechas de Kero. Sakura conoce a Takako. La carta del Sueño y del Deseo**

Sakura se despertó abruptamente aquella mañana, pero el sol aún no había salido. Se sentó en el lecho, y se percató de la presencia de Shaoran. Lo miró larga y dulcemente, tranquilizándose luego del sueño que había tenido que, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo recordar. No quería despertar a su novio aún, así que se deslizó despacio por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual entornó suavemente antes de salir, pero no la cerró del todo. Quería aprovechar que se había levantado temprano, por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno: huevos revueltos, un poco de arroz con salsa de soja, unos hotcakes y jugo de naranja para acompañar. Había terminado de preparar todo y entonces escuchó que alguien abría una puerta. Quiso ver quién se había levantado primero, por lo que se asomó desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina para averiguarlo, pero antes de poder asomarse alguien entró a la cocina con cara de dormido: era Shaoran. Este se quedó impresionado al ver la labor de Sakua.

- Muy buenos días, Shaoran - le dijo ella, sonriente.  
Shaoran le abrazó la cintura con un solo brazo, con el otro le tomó la cara por el mentón suavemente, y acercó los labios de ella a los suyos, hasta unirlos en un dulce y tierno beso matutino. No supieron con certeza cuanto duró el beso - Buenos días - dijo, cuando liberó los labios de la chica.

¡Sakura estaba super colorada! Pero el momento no duró demasiado...

- ¡¡Huelo hotcakes!! - fue la voz de Kero la que se escuchó, atravesando toda la casa para llegar a la cocina. Cuando vio la imagen de su dueña con el muchacho abrazados, su cara de felicidad se transformó en cara de tremendo disgusto. - ¡Oye tú, mocoso! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? -  
- Le estaba dando los buenos días a Sakura, hasta que interrumpiste, muñeco glotón - le contestó Shaoran de muy mala gana.  
- ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? - gritó Kero.

Sakura estaba a punto de decirles que no pelearan, cuando se percató de que Abel había entrado detrás de Kero.

- Buenos días, Abel - dijo Sakura. Pero Abel no contestó - Abel - le llamó su dueña, pero seguía sin contestar. Shaoran y Kero dejaron de pelear para observar el peculiar comportamiento del guardián. - Abel, ¿qué te sucede? - le preguntó.  
Abel tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura estaba frente a él, con cara de preocupación. - Lo siento mucho - expresó el animal. - Muy buenos días tenga usted, mi ama Sakura - dijo con una leve inclinación.  
Sakura se sintió algo aliviada, cuando se dio cuenta: - Abel, me has llamado "Sakura" - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Lo hice? - preguntó, confundido. - Disculpe, no me he dado cuenta de--  
- No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo, es algo que te venía diciendo desde que te viniste a vivir conmigo - Ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia el guardián - Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Eso significa que nos estamos haciendo amigos, pero más que antes, y eso es muy bueno, ¿sabes? - dijo ella, y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Si, tiene usted razón - dijo Abel, forzando una sonrisa, pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Kero, que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Todos se pusieron a desayunar, y cuando terminaron, Sakura les encargó a Kero y Abel que se encargaran de recoger todo, pero que no se molestaran en lavarlo, que ella lo haría después de ir a su casa. Luego de eso, los jóvenes salieron para ir a la escuela.  
Los guardianes se quedaron recogiendo las cosas, pero Abel insistió en lavar los trastos sucios y Kero, que por lo general rehuía del trabajo, decidió en cambio ayudarlo con la tarea. Abel se sorprendió de esto.

- ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme? - preguntó extrañado.  
- Por que no te veo bien, y eso me da preocupación - respondió Kero.  
- Gracias - fue todo lo que dijo Abel.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, trabajando, hasta que luego de un rato Kerberos decidió romper el silencio.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo a Sakura, Abel -  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, deteniéndose cuando estaba limpiando un plato.  
- Pues ¿a qué otra cosa me puedo referir más que a Artemisa? - Abel se espantó. - Nadie sabe donde está, y tú eres el único que puede decirle a Sakura que a pasado con ella. ¿O será que no lo sabes? - Kero lo miró fijamente.  
Abel se puso nervioso, pero no podía permitirse ser descubierto - Por alguna extraña razón, Artemisa no puede comuncarse conmigo, por lo tanto no sé donde pueda estar. Pero te aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse. Ella se presentará a su dueña cuando corresponda hacerlo -  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Kero.  
- No olvidarás que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow también están sometidas al Juicio Final, ¿verdad? -  
- ¡Pero Sakura ya cambió a todas esas cartas a cartas Sakura Legendarias! - exclamó Kero.  
- Pero esta situación es diferente a la que me han contado, Kerberos - dijo Abel. - Si nuestra ama no logra vencer a Artemisa, el sello de las cartas volverá a liberarse, y la transformación que tuvieron a cartas Sakura Legendarias desaparecerá y volverán a la normalidad -  
- ¿Y por qué nadie se lo ha dicho a Sakura hasta ahora? -  
- ¿Y por qué tú no le has dicho que debía enfrentarse a Yue? Pudiste haberlo hecho en cualquier ocasión -  
- Eso fue por que... - Kero titubeó - ...por que Sakura debía enfrentar esa situación ella sola. ¡Pero esto es diferente, Abel! -  
- Claro que lo es, por que Artemisa es mucho más poderosa que Yue y Ruby Moon, o Spinel Sun y tú. ¡Incluso ni yo podría vencerla, aunque ella tampoco podría vencerme a mi! - Abel se estaba agitando.  
- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirle nada de nada? Ella te preguntará sobre Artemisa, Abel, yo lo sé muy bien. y algo deberás decirle Lo que quiero saber es qué -  
- Si me pregunta, le diré lo que te dije a tí sobre el paredera de Artemisa, pero no le diré más, y tú tampoco lo harás -  
- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -  
- Por que nuestro honor como guardianes está en juego, y tú lo sabes -

Kero no dijo nada más. Abel tampoco. Concluyeron su tarea y Kero dijo que esperaría a Sakura en su habitación. Abel, en cambio, decidió que mientras Sakura estaba en la escuela buscaría a Artemisa, y se lo dijo a su compañero. Éste le dijo que tuviese cuidado de no ser visto, y ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

Una vez terminaron las clases, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol tomaban el acostumbrado camino de regreso que atravesaba el parque Pinguino. Estaban cruzando el puente cuando Sakura vio algo que le llamó la atención: era una niña pequeña que estaba parada en una orilla del río, observando el agua con tristeza. La niña llamaba la atención de otros transeuntes, dado su extraña manera de vestir. Se veía con frecuencia a muchos jóvenes que vistieran de manera gótica, pero no a una niña tan pequeña. Sin embargo, Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia por su vestimenta, sino por que, de alguna manera, la niña se le hacía conocida. Los demás habían seguido de largo un par de metros, cuando se dieron cuenta que la muchacha se había detenido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran. Pero Sakura no contestaba, ya que se había quedado mirando a la niña. Shaoran le siguió la mirada hasta posar él también sus ojos en la pequeña gótica. Para ese momento, aquella infante tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Shaoran, que nunca pudo soportar en su vida ver a una niña o mujer llorar, se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña, se puso de cuclillas y le ofreció un pañuelo. - No llores - le dijo a la niña.

Esta se hechó atrás al percatarse de la repentina presencia del muchacho, pero al escucharlo se puso de pie y tomó el pañuelo de la mano del amable joven.

- Gracias - dijo con una voz suave y aguda, pero enternecedora. Y secó sus lágrimas cuidando de no correr el aquillaje de sus ojos negros.  
- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? - dijo Tomoyo, quien se había acercado al igual que Eriol y Sakura.  
- Es que... - la niña se mostraba confundida, y fijó la mirada en cada uno de ellos hasta fijarse por último en la de Sakura, a la que se le quedó mirando largamente - ... tú... - susurró la pequeña, acercándose lentamente, hasta ponerse frente a la joven - ... ¿eres tú? -  
- ¿Hoe? - dijo Sakura, confundida.  
La niña sonrió de repente: - ¡¡Sii!! ¡Eres tú! - dijo la pequeña, arrojándose hacia Sakura y abrazándole la cintura, ya que su cara podía llegar hasta allí - ¡Sabía que te encontraría! -  
- Disculpa, pero no sé quién eres. Además, creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona - le dijo Sakura.  
- ¡No, no, no! - dijo a niña, sacudiendo su cabeza al decir esto - ¡Tú eres mi ángel! ¡Hace años dijiste que si te encontraba me concederías un deseo! ¡Y finalmente te encontré, mi ángel! - decía la niña, llorando y riendo a la vez por la alegría que sentía.  
- Disculpa pequeña, pero no sé de lo que hablas. Yo no soy un angel. Sólo soy una muchacha normal, como todas - dijo Sakura, aunque obviamente tuvo que mentir en lo último que dijo, ya que no era normal una muchacha que poseyera magia.

La niña la miró largamente de nuevo, y su sonrisa se desdibujó. Y suspiró muy triste.

- Perdóname. Te he confundido. Tú no eres mi ángel - dijo la niña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó Eriol, de repente, inclinándose para poner sus mirada a la altura de la chiquilla. Esta se asustó. - No me tengas miedo, es sólo curiosidad -  
- Me llamo Takako - dijo la niña en un susurro. - ¿Y ustedes? - preguntó mirando al grupo. Todos se presentaron. Eriol fue el último en hacerlo.  
De inmediato, Eriol propuso llevar a la niña a una cafetería, y ella aceptó con gusto. Todos estaban tomando el té tranquilamente, cuando Tomoy habló.

- Al parecer estás buscando a alguien en particular - dijo dulcemente.  
- Si - dijo Takako. - Estoy buscando a mi ángel -  
- ¿Tu ángel? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Si. Verán... - Takako dejó su taza de té en su lugar. - Hace 5 años, el día de mi cumpleaños, yo estaba en casa esperando a que mis padres llegaran para poder festejar con ellos. Vivíamos cómodamente en una gran mansión y ellos eran grandes empresarios, pero también eran personas muy ocupadas. A veces no podía cenar con ellos, y sólo en un par de ocasiones habían llegado temprano para leerme una historia antes de dormir - la niña estaba relatando esto mirando su taza fijamente, sin alzar la vista. Los demás cambiaban expresiones de tristeza entre sí - Pero ese día no llegaron a casa, cené sola y me acosté a dormir, pero dos o tres horas después me despertó una tía mía para darme la noticia de que mis padres habían sufrido un accidente, y que ambos habían muerto. También me había contado que ellos tenían que ir a una importante reunión de trabajo, pero que habían salido los dos temprano de la empresa para llegar lo antes posible a casa a celebrar conmigo, y que mi mamá había hablado con mi tía, por que ella era la secretaria personal, para que avisara que ellos no podrían asistir. Ese día yo cumplí 4 años - aquí Tatako se interrumpió, por que estaba llorando. Sakura, que era la que estaba al lado suyo, la abrazó, pero al hacerlo sintió una sensación muy extraña, la misma que había sentido el día anterior en la calle, pero más leve, y se separó de la niña.  
- ¿Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran extrañado, ante la reacción de la muchacha.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó Sakura. - Lo siento mucho, pero debo ir a casa - se apresuró a levantarse y tomar sus cosas.  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Eriol.  
- Si, estoy bien, pero recordé que tenía que ir a casa temprano - y se volvió a la pequeña. - Espero puedas encontrar a tu ángel muy pronto -  
- Gracias, Sakura - dijo la pequeña.  
- Yo también debo irme, así que te acompañaré, Sakura - dijo Tomoyo de repente. Se levantó también y se acercó a la niña - Buena suerte, Takako -  
- Gracias también a ti, Tomoyo - dijo a niña con una pequeña sonrisa triste.  
- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella, y la acompañaremos hasta su casa - dijo Shaoran.  
- Entonces nos veremos, Shaoran - dijo Sakura.  
- Nos veremos más tarde, Tomoyo - dijo Eriol.  
- Si, hasta pronto - dijo Tomoyo - Hasta luego, Li -  
- Adiós - respondió el muchacho de los ojos café.

Las muchachas se alejaron.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada.  
- Si, Tomoyo. No me pasa nada. Es que recordé que mi hermano y mi papá no van a estar en casa, y quiero aprovechar su ausencia -  
- Vas a utilizar la carta Sueño, ¿verdad? -  
- Si. Es que anoche tuve ese sueño de nuevo y no puedo recordarlo -  
- Sólo ten cuidado, por favor -  
- Si, no te preocupes. Además Kero y Abel estarán allí para ayudarme si lo necesito - mientras decía esto, Sakura se había detenido para ponerse los patines.  
- Bien, yo me iré por aquí. Nos veremos pronto - se despidió Tomoyo.  
- Si, cuidate. Nos vemos -

Sakura regresó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Encontró que el leoncito dorado estaba dormido y no la escuchó entrar. Sakura no quiso despertarlo, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo la idea que Kero les había dicho ayer, aprovechando de que aún era temprano, y que sus familiares no habían regresado. Llegó hasta la sala de estar, y se sentó en el gran sillón que había allí y recitó el conjuro de su llave. Una vez invocado su báculo mágico, de la carterita donde guardaba todas sus cartas extrajo la carta Sueño, pero cuando estaba a punto de invocarla se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Levantó al vista de la carta y allí se encontraba Abel.

- Hola Abel, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó su dueña.  
- Sé que sería una falta de respeto preguntarle lo mismo, ama Sakura, pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad de saberlo - expresó el guardián.  
- No me parece una falta de respeto - dijo, con una sonrisa - Y deja de llamarme "Ama". Ya te lo he dicho: soy Sakura - le reprochó.  
- Lo siento mucho. Aún me cuesta trabajo. Recuerde que hace muy poco que se ha convertido en mi nueva dueña - respondió apenado.  
- Bien, ya que estás aquí, te encargaré una tarea para que pueda ayudarme - dijo, cambiando el tono de su voz.  
- ¿En qué le puedo ser útil, mi Señora? - preguntó, acercándose volando hasta quedar flotando frente a ella.  
- Necesito que cuides que nada pase mientras esté utilizando la carta Sueño. Desde ayer que estoy teniendo sueños que no puedo recordar, y la carta me ayudará a verlos más claramente - le mostró la carta que tenía en su mano izquierda. - Da la casualidad que hoy desperté de ese sueño, pero no pude recordarlo en todo el día de hoy, así que te pido que estés atento por si ocurre algún evento imprevisto -  
- Muy bien - dijo la bestia, inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.  
- Aquí voy - dijo Sakura. Y comenzó a recitar: - "Ayúdame a ver más claramente la premonición que se nubla ante mi vista. ¡Sueño!" - invocó a la carta, y esta la envolvió con sus poderes. De inmediato, Sakura entró en una especie de trance, y su cuerpo cayó recostado en el sillón.

De inmediato, se encontró en el fondo del mar, o eso parecía ser. Había tal oscuridad que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ella. Ella no sentía que se ahogara, y eso le llamó la atención. Recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que había sentido eso fue en uno de esos sueños que tuvo en Hong Kong, durante unas vacaciones de verano que compartió con Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo.  
Cuando sus ojos ya podían ver mejor, empezó a moverse. Estaba flotando en posición horizontal, como si estuviese durmiendo allí, y se incorporó dentro del agua. En eso, se empieza a distinguir una luz por encima de su cabeza, si perder el tiempo nadó rapidamente hasta llegar a la superficie, donde encontró un escenario que no veía desde hacía años: la dimensión del agua donde alguna vez peleó con aquella hechicera enemiga de Clow. Encontró unas enormes piedras, se acercó y se subió a ellas. Al lado de estas había unas pierdras más grandes, y Sakura utilizó la carta Vuelo para posarse en la más alta de ellas. Cuando llegó allí, pudo tener una clara visión del lugar: en medio de todo, muy por encima del agua, flotaba una niña de cabello oscuro con mechones grises, pero sus ojos no se veían con claridad. Llevaba puesto un extraño ropaje chino de tonos negro, y dos pajarillos volaban a su alrededor, pero eso no era todo. Flotando apenas unos centímetros sobre el agua, se encontraba una gran bestia alada en forma de guepardo, la piel rojiza con manchas púrpuras, sus alas negras al igual que sus ojos sin brillo, miraban fijamente a Sakura. De repente se acercó a la muchacha, y cuando estaba por llegar a ella para atacarla, su aspecto cambió totalmente volviendo a la normalidad. Se había vuelto de color blanco, con manchas doradas y anillos plateados alrededor de ellas, y sus ojos verdes, como el color de sus alas, sólo se vieron por unos segundos antes de que los cerrara. Cuando estaba a punto de enbestirla, la muchacha puso sus brazos en cruz, protegiendo su cabeza, pero la bestia la atravesó como si fuese un fantasma, y en efecto, el animal se veía algo transparente cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y la observó. En la mirada del felino había profunda tristeza. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho. Cuando la muchacha trató de acercarse un poco más, el pendiente púrpura que el animal que llevaba en la oreja brilló y la bestia tomó la apariencia oscura que tenía antes, y su mirada sin brillo se tornó de odio, y antes de que la criatura le atravesara el pecho con un poderoso zarpazo, Sakura se despertó, sobresaltada.

- ¿Abel? - llamó al levantarse, y de inmediato ahogó un tremendo grito cuando vio que su guardián estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, en su forma original y malherido. - ¿¡Qué fue lo que te sucedió!? - dijo, arrodillándose a su lado.  
- Una persona que no conozco trató de capturarla, ama - respondió Abel, entrecortadamente. - Fue tan rápido que no pude saber quién era. Lo dejé peor de lo que como me dejó a mi - dijo, haciendo una especie de mueca.  
- ¿Y Kero? ¿Acaso no vino a ayudarte? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Kerberos llegó a tiempo para ver como el malhechor se escapaba. Volvió a su figura original y salió a perseguirlo -

Sakura invoca la carta Cura, y aparece una bello caballo que se mete dentro de Abel, el cual flota unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego vuelve a su lugar, pero ya sin heridas. "Tengo que encontrar a Kero, ¿pero cómo?" pensó la muchacha un momento.

- ¡Ya sé! - dijo de repente. Abel la miró extrañado, y Sakura invocó a una carta - ¡Guíame para poder encontrar al guardián de las antes llamadas Cartas Clow! ¡Deseo! - la estrella de su báculo empieza a girar rápidamente y las alas de se extendieron ante la orden, a la vez que una carta Sakura Legendaria brillaba y se iba transformando en una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Ésta hace brillar su varita, la cual tenía una estrella en la punta, y luego de tener los ojos cerrados durante ese tiempo, le hace una seña a Sakura de que sabía donde estaba el guardián perdido. La muchacha no pierde tiempo e invoca a la carta Vuelo. - ¡Vamos Abel! - dijo.

Abel nada dijo, y siguió a su dueña, quien a la vez seguía a la carta Deseo, que la guiaba hacia el claro del bosque donde había luchado contra la carta Odio. En medio de ese claro, se distinguía claramente la figura original del guardián Kerberos y, para sorpresa de Sakura, también estaban allí Ruby Moon y Tomoyo. Los tres estaban inconcientes, pero Kerberos era el que se veía peor: estaba atrapado en una especie de cruz donde sus alas, que estaba semi destrozadas, estaban atadas a la susodicha, y eran lo único que los sostenía en el aire. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de estrangulamiento, como si lo hubiesen sujetado varias cintas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Ruby Moon y Tomoyo se encontraban inconcientes en el suelo, a ambos costados del guardían malherido, pero para alivio de la recién llegada, no estaban heridas.  
Sakura se apresuró a donde estaba Kero y trató de reanimarlo.

- ¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¡¡Despierta Kero, por favor!! - Sakura llamaba una y otra vez a la bestia, hasta que finalmente, Kerberos abrió un poco los ojos. - ¡Kero! ¡Que alivio, estás vivo! - Sakura tenía algunas lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.  
- Sa... Sakura... - la criatura apenas podía respirar.  
- No, Kero, no hables. No has ningún esfuerzo. En seguida te curaré. - dijo Sakura, mientras buscaba la carta Cura. - Abel, ve a despertar a Tomoyo y a Ruby Moon, por favor - pidió Sakura, sin mirarlo. Abel no se movió, pero ella no se dio cuenta. - ¡Cura! - invocó, pero el caballo no pudo entrar en el cuerpo del guardián dorado, por que este estaba rodeado por un campo de energía invisible, y le bloqueó el paso.  
- Sakura... - dijo Kero débilmente - ... Vete de aquí... -  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura, confundida. - Mi magia no funciona -  
- Es una trampa... aléjate, por favor - decía Kero, con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Quién ha sido, Kero? ¿Quién te hizo esto? -  
- Fue... - Kero no podía continuar, y eso se notaba. - Fue... Abel... - y luego de eso, perdió al conciencia.

Sakura no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Se dio vuelta lentamente, y Abel estaba rodeado por una oscura aura.

- ¿Por qué, Abel? - preguntó Sakura, consternada.  
- El mago Clow me ha dicho en toda la vida que compartimos "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". Y eso haré - dicho esto, el aura se expandió por todo los alrededores, envolviendo al cielo y a la tierra en oscuridad, para luego esa oscuridad reducirse tan rápido como se había expandido, y como si hubiese sido una cortina, dejó ver un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraban antes: Estaban en la vieja dimensión del agua.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: La trampa de Takako. El secuestro. La verdad sobre Abel**

Mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a su casa, Eriol y Shaoran se habían quedado charlando un poco más con Takako, ya que al parecer la chiquilla no tenía con quien hablar, y además no les dejaba de llamar la atención de que una niña tan pequeña como ella se la pasara sola en la calle. Ni que decir de su extraña apariencia: alguien de su edad normalmente no viste así.

- Cuéntanos, Takako - dijo Eriol - ¿Sabes adónde vives? -

- Si, claro - respondió la pequeña - Estoy muy cerca del bosque del parque Pingüino. Para llegar tengo mi propio atajo, pero hay que cruzar el bosque. Es el único camino que conozco para llegar a mi casa, y además el más seguro -

- Nosotros te acompañaremos hasta tu hogar - le aseguró Shaoran. Se habían quedado charlando un poco más con ella en aquella cafetería, pero al decir esto se levantó de su asiento, Eriol y Takako hicieron lo mismo, y se marcharon de allí.

En todo ese rato que estuvieron conversando desde que Sakura y Tomoyo se habían marchado, Takako tuvo tiempo suficiente como para contarles que no vivía sola, que la hermana de su madre cuidaba de ella, pero que hace años no se movía de allí, y ella aprovechaba para salir a buscar a su ángel. Cuando le preguntaron si estudiaba en alguna escuela, ella respondió que había estudiado con maestros particulares toda su vida, que hacía dos meses había terminado la secundaria, y que estaba decidiendo que iba a seguir en la universidad en el próximo año, ya que su tía, en recompensa por haber terminado los estudios secundarios, le permitió unas largas vacaciones hasta que se decidiera por una carrera para comenzar. Esta revelación dejó sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes: ¡Una niña de 9 años, universitaria!

Cuando llegaron al parque Pingüino, la niña estaba a punto de indicarles por donde debían ir para continuar el camino, cuando se encontraron con Yukito, que acababa de comprar comestibles suficientes para que almuerzen 50 personas.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Yukito, al divisar a los muchachos. Ellos les respondieron el saludo. - Qué extraño que Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo no estén con ustedes... -

- Sakura tuvo que volver temprano a su casa - respondió Shaoran.

- Tomoyo dijo que iba a merendar con su madre - agregó Eriol.

- Ya veo - repuso Yukito. En eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chiquilla. - Oigan, ¿esta niña viene con ustedes? -

- Estaba algo extraviada, y decidimos acompañarla hasta su casa - explicó Eriol.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Yukito, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la infante.

- Me llamo Takako - respondió la niña, y luego de mirarlo unos segundos, dijo: - ¿Estás pensando en hacer una fiesta? -

Yukito no esperaba esa pregunta. La miró sorprendido y respondió: - No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- Por que llevas demasiada comida - observó Takako. Esto hizo que a Eriol y a Shaoran le cayeran una gotita en la nuca.

- Eres una niña muy observadora - dijo Yukito, riendo luego. Y agregó: - Yo suelo comer más de lo normal, y además en unas horas mis compañeros de curso de la universidad vendrán a mi casa a repasar algunos puntos del examen de la semana que viene, y por eso fui a comprar algunas cosas -

- ¡Oh, ya veo! - dijo la pequeña. - ¿Sabes? Tu forma de hablar me recuerda mucho a mi ángel. Me gustaría que nos acompañes, si no tienes inconvenientes -

- ¿Tu ángel? - preguntó Yukito, mirándola confundido, para luego mirar a Shaoran y a Eriol, esperando una explicación.

- Luego te explicaremos - le susurró Shaoran.

- Bien, creo que no tengo problema. Los acompañaré -

- ¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias - dijo la niña, riendo de alegría. - ¡Vamos! ¡No falta mucho para llegar! - y empezó a saltar de un lado al otro, y los demás la seguían. Como ella los había dejado algo atrás, los chicos pudieron explicarle a Yukito la situación de la Takako.

- Que pena, pobre Takako. La vida no le dio una infancia que pudiese aprovechar - dijo Yukito entristecido.

- Shaoran - dijo Eriol, de repente.

- Si, Eriol, yo también lo siento. Es esa presencia otra vez -

- Está muy cerca de aquí, y perdimos a Takako de vista. Será mejor buscarla para asegurarnos de que no le haya pasado nada - dijo Eriol, y comenzaron a caminar un poco más rápido, hasta llegar al claro del bosque. En eso ven algo que no se esperaban encontrar: Abel estaba en su forma original, esperándolos. - ¡Abel! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí y en esa forma? ¡Alguien podría llegar a descubrirte! - pero el guardián no respondió.

Yukito, al ver a la criatura, se transformó en Yue - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Abel? Esta forma de comportarte no es propia de ti - Pero Abel no respondió, pero una voz extraña lo hizo.

- No tienen que preocuparse por Abel. Él sólo cumple con su labor - se escuchó una voz fría de mujer. En eso, un pequeño torbellino de agua apareció de repente al lado de la bestia, y la forma de Takako se hizo presente. La niña llevaba a Artemisa en su forma falsa entre sus brazos. - Deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos en este momento - dijo Takako, con la voz de mujer.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? - preguntó Shaoran, ferozmente.

- Eres muy impaciente, descendiente de Clow - dijo la chiquilla. - Mi identidad la sabrán a su debido tiempo -

- ¡No es necesario que me lo digas a mi! Esa voz la puedo reconocer en donde sea, aunque hayan pasado milenios sin escucharla - dijo Eriol, furioso.

- No puede ser... - exclamó Yue. - ¿Acaso tú eres...? -

- Si, soy yo - respondió la niña, aplaudiendo breve y lentamente. - Me hubiese llevado una desagradable sorpresa si la reencarnación de Clow no se hubiese acordado de mi. Es bueno saber que sus criaturas tampoco me han olvidado -

- Dificil sería hacerlo - murmuró Yue.

- Bien, no quiero perder el tiempo como lo he estado haciendo, encerrada en aquella dimensión primero y luego en este cuerpo de niña - dijo Takako, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia el cielo, y al instantes dos corros de agua salieron de su palma derecha y la cubrieron por completo durante un breve momento. Cuando el agua desapareció, ella estaba vestida de diferente manera: llevaba un extraño ropaje chino de tonos casi negros. - Es hora de comenzar a llevar a cabo mi venganza - dijo, haciendo brillar sus oscuros ojos por el odio que la consumía por dentro. De su vestimenta salieron varias cintas negras que no tardaron demasiado en inmovilizar a Shaoran y a Yue, pero Eriol no fue tan facil de vencer. - Vaya, tenemos a un pequeño pez escurridizo. Pero... - cuando Eriol se había apartado de la última cinta con un gran salto, otra que venía detrás suyo lo tomó del tobillo, y la que había esquivado a lo último lo tomó de una de sus muñecas - ... no escaparás de mi - dicho esto, los tres fueron encerrados en burbujas que absorbían los poderes mágicos de todos ellos, y de a poco fueron quedando inconcientes.

- Regresa a tu verdadera identidad, Artemisa - ordenó Takako. La pequeña guepardo que estaba dormitando abrió sus oscuros ojos, agitó sus negras alitas, y se elevó unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo, recuperando su forma original. - Es hora de llevar a nuestros invitados al escenario final-

- Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, chiquilla del demonio - gruño una voz muy grave, y luego se escuchó un temible rugido. Kero se hizo presente en el lugar.

- Ah, pero si eres tú, Kerberos - dijo Takako, simulando sorpresa, lo cual irritó más a la bestia - No esperaba menos de ti, gran león pulgoso - dijo, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me interesa lo que me digas a mi, no sé quien demonios eres, pero tus palabras me tienen sin cuidado. No permitiré que te lleves a los afectos de mi dueña, así que libéralos ahora mismo -

- No perderé el tiempo contigo, Kerberos - respondió suavente la aludida. - Pero me disgusta que no me reconozcas... -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Mi nombre en esta vida es Takako, pero en mi vida pasada era la hechicera Mahoushi -

Al escuchar esto, Kero se sorprendió, y comprendió que no podría hacer nada para detener a esa loca.

- Veo que comprendiste la cruda verdad, por lo tanto no tengo necesidad de seguir esta conversación. Abel, encárgate de Kerberos lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar solo un poco. No lo mates - ordenó Takako.

- Si, mi Señora - respondió Abel.

- Artemisa, hazte cargo de los prisioneros mientras abro el portal -

- Si, mi señora - dijo Artemisa, con la mirada fija a ninguna parte.

- "¡Mundo que de agua hecho estás..." - recitó la hechicera, mientras unas extrañas formas aparecían en el suelo debajo de ella - "... ahora tu portal ante mi abrirás!" - y delante de ella surgió de la tierra un enorme pozo de agua. - Dejaré vigilancia para ver como te desempeñas en el resto del plan, Abel, pero antes de irme... tengo un último detalle que resolver - y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por un momento, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kero, que en ese instante se quedó completamente paralizado, mientras una enorme cruz surgía del suelo rodeada de muchos chorros de agua y se ergía derecha. El cuerpo del guardián inmóvil fue alzado del suelo por muchas cintas negras que antes habían sujetado a Shaoran y a los demás, y lentamente fue llevado hasta la cruz, donde fue sujetado por unas extrañas cadenas que sólo lo ataron por las alas, dejando todo el resto del cuerpo balanceándose como una bandera al viento. - Esto fue por lo que me hiciste antes - dijo Takako, con una mirada de odio y desprecio ante la criatura prisionera. - Vámonos, Artemisa -

- Si, mi señora - respondió la guardiana hipnotizada. Y así, ambas se sumergieron en el pozo.

- Cobarde traidor - se escuchó a Kero decir, cuando él y Abel quedaron solos. - Y tú que te decías ser mejor que yo por ser la criatura más antigua que Clow creó... pero no puedes jactarte de ser el más fiel. ¡Incluso la carta Odio podría superarte en lealtad ahora, imbecil! -

- No sabes lo que dices-

- ¿Por qué unirte a una antigua enemiga de Clow, siendo tú ahora el guardián de Sakura y las cartas Sakura Legendarias? ¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionarla a ella y a todos nosotros de esta forma!? -

- Por que en realidad he dejado de ser el guardián de las cartas Legendarias de Clow desde antes que éstas se liberaran -

- ¡Eso no es posible! -

- Escuchame bien, Kerberos, por que probablemente esto sea lo último que escuches antes de que tu existencia llegue a su fin - Abel se acercó lenta, pero amenazadoramente hacia el guardián atado. - Todos estaban dormidos, incluso Artemisa, todos, excepto yo, que estaba haciendo el último esfuerzo para no extinguirnos, hasta que sentí una energía demasiado conocida, y fue entonces que Mahoushi me habló a través del cuerpo de Takako, y me dijo que a cambio de proporcionarnos a todos nosotros la energía, debía entregarle algo a ella, algo mucho más importante que la misma alma que nuestro creador nos dio. Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? -

- Tu... - la bestia dorada no podía creerlo - ¿has entregado tu condición como guardián? -

- Así es. Lo cual significaba que aún si la maestra de las antes llamadas cartas Clow lograba transformar el libro y todas las Cartas Legendarias, yo no podría tener el derecho de ser el guardián. Me he desligado de todas las creaciones del mago Clow por algo mucho más importante -

- ¿Qué es más importante que tu honor, tu orgullo y tu condición de guardián? - preguntó Kero, enfadado. - ¿Ser sirviente de esa bruja te parece más importante? -

- No - respondió Abel. - No puedo decirtelo, pero tampoco puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. La maestra Sakura debe star por despertar luego de haber utilizado la carta Sueño, y debo guiarla hasta aquí para que mi Señora la conduzca la dimensión paralela del agua -

- ¡No lo permitiré! - gritó una voz femenina, que empujó a Abel un par de metros, pero no logró voltearlo. Era Ruby Moon, y Tomoyo venía con ella.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - preguntó Abel, sorprendido.

- Sentí una extraña presencia, y además la de Eriol ha desaparecido y me preocupé. Pensé que estaba con Tomoyo, pero ella me dijo que él estaba con el novio de Sakura, del cual tampo siento su presencia, así que seguí la extraña aura mágica, y llegué hasta aquí, a tiempo para escuchar tu confesión -

- ¿Kero, estás bien? - preguntó Tomoyo, intentando en vano liberar de las ataduras al guardián prisionero.

- Si, no te preocupes. Lo mejor será que te alejes de aquí. La hechicera Mahoushi a regresado y se ha llevado al mocoso, a Yue y a Clow-

- ¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Se han llevado a Eriol!? - Tomoyo sintió que se le detenía el corazón por una milésima de segundo, al igual que Ruby Moon, que se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar lo que Kerberos había dicho.

- Dinos qué ha pasado, rápido - exigió la guardiana. Pero ella no se dio cuenta que Abel estaba detras suyo, y apoyando una pata en el hombro de ella, utilizó un hechizo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. No tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo con Tomoyo, y ambas se desmayaron a ambos costados de la bestia cautiva.

- No lo hago por que quiera, Kerberos, si no por que Clow me dijo: "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón" - Abel se acercó hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia de su interlocutor - Lo siento, pero hay alguien muy importante a quien tengo que salvar - dicho esto, una descarga eléctrica salió del pendiente de Abel y le dio de lleno a Kero, que al no poder defenderse, sólo pudo gritar de furia y de dolor. El sufrimiento era insorportable, y pasó un rato hasta que Abel consideró que el prisionero tenía las condiciones que la hechicera había descrito, y hecho esto, los pajarillos que hasta ahora estaban posados en la parte de arriba de todo del pozo donde Takako y Artemisa habían escapado, se tranformaron en aves rapaces del tamaño de cóndores, y se lanzaron hacia Abel, hiriéndolo reiteradas veces, pero no demasiadas. Luego de eso, las aves se volvieron a posar en el mismo lugar, pero ya vueltas a la normalidad - Bien, horribles pajarracos. Me hirieron lo suficiente como para que ella se preocupe por mi. Ahora debo volver para traerla hasta acá - y dicho esto, Abel emprendió el vuelo, regresando a la casa de Sakura.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La despedida de Clow y Raika. La verdad de Takako**

Estaba acostado, y cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en un florido jardín, el cual era enorme. Distinguió que se trataba de un típico jardín de la China antigua, con un hermoso puente en donde algún río había sido desviado para crear un cause artificial que le daba un toque más natural a ese lugar. Cuando se puso de pie, se acercó a la orilla, y al mirar su reflejo descubrió con gran sorpresa que la cara de Clow Reed le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

- Francamente no se si decir que fuiste muy valiente o muy estúpido al venir hasta aquí - se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Clow no se dio vuelta, pues sabía de quien se trataba. - Entiendo que no has podido perdonarme. Pero aún así he venido a comunicarte una predicción -

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? - la voz volvió a hablar en tono burlón. - ¿Me darás una predicción que has sacado de algunas de tus estúpidas cartas? ¿Cuáles usaste esta vez? ¿Las Legendarias o las que hiciste luego de esas? -

- No - respondió Clow, dando media vuelta para mirarle a la cara a la joven de cabellos largos y oscuros que estaba detrás suyo. - Esta predicción me la ha dado Abel -

- Oh, si. Tu león blanco, la primera de tus muchas absurdas creaciones - dijo la joven, continuando con la burla, y dando unos pasos hacia el mago. - Bien, ¿qué será lo que me dice esta vez? - preguntó en tono impaciente.

- "Un ser al que llamarás Ángel te dirá, dentro de algunos milenios después, que podrás pedir un deseo si lo encuentras de nuevo y te portas bien" - recitó otra voz, que provenía de un árbol cercano. El que habló fue Abel, que estaba recostado en una de las ramas bajas. En la rama que estaba del otro lado estaba sentada Artemisa, acostado con la cabeza en alto cerca de las raíces del árbol de cerezo se encontraba Kerberos, y cerca de él, apoyado en el tronco con sus ojos cerrados, estaba Yue.

La mujer que estaba allí no supo que decir ante esa extraña predicción. - Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a traer a tus despreciables criaturas a este lugar, y eso también incluye tu fastidiosa presencia, Reed -

Clow suspiró entristecido - Lamento que aquel malentendido arruinara nuestra valiosa amistad-

- ¿Malentendido? Yo no lo considero así - le interrumpió la mujer - Tú no entiendes ni entenderás nunca lo que mi corazón está sufriendo. No mereces vivir el amor verdadero, y me encargaré de que no puedas vivirlo el resto de tu existencia -

- No será así mientras nosotros estemos aquí, Hechicera del Agua - expresó Yue, poniéndose delante de su amo.

- Yue, no es necesario que me protejas ahora. Ella no me atacará-

- ¿Cómo puede usted saberlo, amo? - interrumpió Abel, colocándose a un lado de Yue.

- Nosotros no correremos riesgos, Clow - dijo Kero, caminando lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Yue.

- Hay muchos seres mágicos además de nosotros que dependen de su vida, mi querido Señor - dijo Artemisa suavemente, volando hasta llegar al suelo y ponerse al lado de Abel - Si cree que tomaremos a la ligera las palabras de esta mujer, está muy equivocado -

- Les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mi, pero no es necesario que-

- Fuera de mi vista, Reed - dijo la mujer con su voz aparentemente calmada, pero fría y acechante - De lo contrario me veré obligada a usar la fuerza de mi odio -

- No lo hagas, Raika - pidió Clow - Sólo te seguirás causando daño a tí misma-

- "¡MUNDO QUE DE AGUA HECHO ESTÁS, AHORA TU PORTAL ANTE MI ABRIRÁS!" - gritó la hechicera, señalando hacia un pozo que se encontraba en ese lugar, el cual brilló con un destello que cegó a casi todos los presentes. Kerberos no se dejó intimidar por el hechizo. Se posicionó varios metros sobre la tierra, tomó una bocanada de aire y prendió fuego al techo del pozo hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas. Logró interrumpir el hechizo - ¡Insignificante insecto! ¡Ahora verás! - A tiempo Abel y Yue activaron los escudos personales para proteger a su compañero. Evitaron así ser encerrados por la bruja.

- Ayúdame, Artemisa - dijo Clow suavemente. Ella, que no se había movido de su lugar, se acercó, dejó que su amo montara en su lomo a la manera inglesa y emprendió el vuelo a baja distancia del suelo - Por favor, utiliza tu habilidad especial. Sólo así lograremos calmarla -

- De acuerdo, mi querido Señor - Artemisa cerró los ojos, y Clow posó la mano en su frente, cerrando él también sus ojos. Un resplandor azul provenía de allí, rodeando de inmediato al mago, y sus largos cabellos, al igual que sus vestimentas, se agitaron como si soplara un poderoso viento frío.

La mujer dejó de atacar, sus ojos perdieron brillo y se quedó inmóvil donde estaba... en su mente apareció solitaria, en un oscuro lugar. Lo único visible aparte de ella era la lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían uno tras otro sin cesar.

"Raika"... ella podía oír adentro de su cabeza una voz que la estaba llamando... "Raika"... se trataba de la voz que tanto le fascinaba... "Lo siento, Raika... pero no puedo permitir que sigas haciéndole daño a los demás por un sentimiento que no puedo corresponderte"...

"¿Qué pasará ahora, Clow?" preguntó ella en ese sueño, más sus labios no se movieron. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba su amor no correspondido.

"Tendrás que elegir, Raika" le dijo Clow, acercándose a ella. Los labios de él tampoco se movieron al decir esto. "Puedes quedarte en este mundo tranquila, sin hacer más daño, o tendré que sellarte dentro de tu dimensión de agua, donde ya no podrás hacerle daño a nadie, y no podrás volver jamás a este mundo".

Ella sonrió. "¿Así terminas tratando a la que fue tu mejor amiga desde la infancia? ¿A la mujer que no pudo evitar enamorarse de tí?". Ella recorrió la poca distancia que quedaba y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. "Me hubiese encantado que estuviéramos así por siempre, mi querido Clow". Ella había cobijado su cabeza en el pecho del mago, y podía escuchar sus latidos.

"Raika...".

"Antes de tomar esa decisión quiero saber algo. Y quiero que me digas la verdad". Ella se había separado apenas para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Cuándo te he mentido, amiga mía?" preguntó él, acariciando su cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada.

"Yo sé muy bien que tu me veías como algo más que tu mejor amiga, incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos". Clow detuvo su caricia, pero mantuvo su mano en donde estaba. "Lo que quiero saber es por qué no podemos estar juntos, si ambos nos amamos".

Clow empujó la cabeza de la mujer para cobijarla nuevamente en su pecho. Como no podía contestar esa pregunta mirándola a los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y decidió responderle con la verdad. "Raika, en menos de un mes dejaré este mundo".

Ella abrió muy grandes los ojos. "¡No, eso no puede ser verdad!" Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él los tenía cerrados. "¡Dime que es una broma! ¡Tú no puedes marcharte, Clow!".

"Al crear a todas las criaturas que tanto quiero, una parte de mi vida se fue con ellas. Pero no estoy arrepentido en lo absoluto, ya que pude vivir con todos ellos gran parte de mi vida, al igual que lo he hecho contigo, amiga" Clow se apartó un poco más de ella. "He vivido mis doscientos veintidos años con gran alegría de saber que estuve rodeado de seres que me quisieron con todo el corazón, y eso te incluye a ti". Clow caminó cinco pasos a un costado, y se detuvo. "Antes de que te decidas, quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca amé a nadie en esta vida" Él se dio vuelta para mirarla nuevamente. Ella le miró con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. "Es por eso que no puedo condenarte a vivir penosamente lo que me queda de vida, y mucho menos arrastrarte a ti al calvario de sufrimiento que será después de mi muerte".

"¡Clow! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!?" le reprochó ella. "No importa el tiempo que te quede, quiero pasar ese tiempo contigo. Quiero que te sientas amado y yo poder sentir lo mismo".

"Pero es lo que te dije antes: Siempre me he sentido amado, y eso no cambiará. Sin embargo..." Clow bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos. "El Concilio ha decidido que yo tengo que ser el encargado de darte muerte, Raika. Y no podría vivir lo poco que me queda sabiendo que moriste por mi culpa".

"Era lógico que el Concilio haya ordenado mi ejecución, después del desastre que hice en ese edificio".

"Ese 'desaste', como tú lo llamas, fue algo más que eso: tus corrientes de agua ahogaron a muchas personas de la aldea, además de unos cuantos magos principiantes que prometían ser un gran futuro para el Concilio".

"Como si en verdad te importase el Concilio a tí, Clow".

"Lo dije por que me importas tú, Raika". Al decir esto, se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla y depositó un largo beso en sus labios. Hubo una pausa luego de eso."¿Has decidido ya?". Preguntó finalmente.

"Si. Me iré". Ella se mostró decidida. "Pero algo terrible pasará si hago eso".

"Perderás partes de tus recuerdos, ¿cierto?".

"No instantaneamente, sino cuando muera allí dentro".

"Entiendo".

"Procura ser paciente conmigo si retorno a hacerte algún daño. Recuerda que sólo será por el efecto de haber vivido sola en una dimensión alterna".

"Si, lo sé. Haré todo lo posible para que me recuerdes, Raika".

"Gracias, Clow. No olvides que te amo".

"No lo olvidaré".

Eriol abrió los ojos. Estaba agitado, y un sudor frío recorría sus frente. Su espalda estaba apoyada en algo circular, y comprobó que estaba dentro de una burbuja azulada. Se sentía algo débil por el poder que muy lentamente estaba siendo extraído de su esencia. Él miró a su alrededor. Yue estaba dormido a su lado izquierdo, al igual que Shaoran, sólo que del otro lado y ambos estaban encerrados también. Por lo que llegó a distinguir, se encontraban en lo que suponía era la eterna dimensión del agua.

- Veo que por fin despiertas, Clow - dijo una mujer adulta.

- No entiendo por que nos has traído aquí, Takako - su voz se escuchó algo distorcionada. Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña, que hizo acto de presencia, y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos - ¿O prefieres que te llame Raika, como en los viejos tiempos? -

- No juegues conmigo. Raika murió el día que Clow se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos, y para colmo la humilló delante de todo el antiguo Concilio - la niña irradiaba odio de sus pupilas - Jamás te lo perdonaré -

- ¿Es que acaso eres nueva en el tema de reencarnaciones? - Eriol se puso de pie, a pesar de que sentía que la burbuja muy lentamente iba absorbiendo sus energías mágicas - ¿No sabes acaso que Clow ha muerto? Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y no importa quién haya sido antes: No cargaré con sus culpas en esta nueva vida que se me ha concedido -

- No olvides lo que te dije aquella vez: "No mereces vivir el amor verdadero, y me encargaré de que no puedas vivirlo el resto de tu existencia". Cuando lo dije no solo me refería a tu vida como Clow - La niña se acercó hasta casi poder tocar la burbuja con la punta de su nariz - ¿Pensaste que te dejaría en paz una vez hubieras reencarnado? Dejame decirte que si se te ha ocurrido tremenda tontería, entonces no me has terminado de conocer nunca -

- ¿Qué pretendes al secuestrarnos, Takako? - preguntó él, tranquilamente.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Soy la hechicera Mahoushi! -

- Ese era solo un seudónimo que te inventaste desde niña para espantar a los abusivos que pretendían no pelear de manera limpia, y que después terminaste convirtiéndolo en una leyenda para que nadie se acercara a tu casa por tus costumbres dignas de una ermitaña - Eriol posó sus manos en la burbuja - Si me dejas salir, olvidaré todo lo que nos hiciste el día de hoy, y te prometo que solucionaremos tu problema-

- ¿¡A qué te refieres con que tengo un problema!? - ella retrocedió, furiosa. - Mi único problema es que Abel se está tardando demasiado en venir con la Maestra de Cartas y la compañía - Ella hizo un movimiento de mano, y de sus cintas surgieron las dos pequeñas aves de antes - Vayan a buscar a Abel ahora mismo- pero se interrumpió cuando una bola oscura se hizo presente y se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

- No será necesario, Takako - dijo una voz. - Ya estoy aquí -

- Ya era hora, Abel - dijo Takako.

- ¡Abel! - Eriol gritó - ¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionarnos a todos de esta manera!? -

Abel no respondió, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y ansiedad a la vez. La chiquilla respondió por él - Es una historia que más bien se dio por casualidad... Oh! Lo olvidé por un momento... tu eres el paladín defensor de la teoría de que no hay casualidades en este mundo, sino que sólo existe lo inevitable, lo cual déjame decirte que me parece una completa tontería. Los humanos podemos cambiar nuestros destinos a nuestro antojo, y hay cosas que con nuestras decisiones pueden evitarse. Incluso si tú insistes con lo mismo, te diré: yo sostendré lo que estoy diciendo hasta el final - Dándose la vuelta, le dirigió la palabra a la bestia - Llegas tarde -

- Lo lamento. Tus pájaros me hirieron un poco más de la cuenta, y me costó volar al volver al hogar de la Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel. Detrás suyo flotaban inconcientes Sakura, Tomoyo, Ruby Moon y Kero, quien todavía se encontraba atado y malherido.

- Bien hecho. Eres muy eficiente cuando te lo propones - Takako hizo un movimiento con su mano y las múltiples cintas negras volvieron a aparecer, sujetando a los recién llegados, depositándolos en unas rocas sueltas que había sobre el agua.

Abel hizo una mueca de disgusto ante lo dicho - Bien, ya hice lo que me pediste. Ahora tú tienes que darme lo que te pedí a cambio - Y su mirada se dirigió hacia la enorme figura alada de Artemisa, quien estaba acostada sobre una de las rocas más elevadas del lugar. Al parecer, estaba dormida - Libera a Artemisa de una buena vez y para siempre -

- ¿Crees que soy idiota, verdad? Ella no hizo el juramento, y se revelaría en mi contra en cuanto le quite el hechizo. No te pases de listo conmigo -

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? - preguntó una voz que estaba más abajo, un poco más arriba de la altura del agua.

- Veo que al fin despertaste, Sakura - dijo la pequeña, sin abandonar su voz fría y adulta.

La joven estaba de pie - Libéralos a todos ahora mismo, Takako -

- ¿Ni siquiera te preguntas por qué estamos aquí? ¿Acaso no se te hace conocido este lugar? -

En el apuro, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de su alrededor. Le tomó como 30 segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba. Una vez más, sus sueños le habían predicho correctamente - Pero entonces tú... tú eres... - Sakura no podía creerlo - No puede ser... ¡Te desvaneciste en Hong Kong hace ya años! ¡Se supone que te habías ido para siempre! -

- ¿Alguien te garantizó eso? Déjame decirte que es gracias a tí que pude volver a reencarnar. Tú liberaste el sello del libro, y lo que haya pasado después me es indiferente - y añadió: - Ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad de vengarme de Clow, o lo que queda de él... -

- No tienes por qué meter a Sakura y a los demás. Esto es entre tú y yo-

- ¡Eriol! - Tomoyo estaba siendo sostenida por Ruby Moon.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol la miró desde la altura con desesperación, pero tratando de no aparentarlo en su rostro.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon al guardián, logrando que este despertase. Al verse encerrado, trató como pudo de salir sin tener éxito.

- ¡Rayos! - dijo, perdiendo la compostura.

Toda esta conmoción hizo que finalmente Shaoran despertase - ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Otra vez estoy aquí? Pero, ¿cómo?-

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó Sakura.

Shaoran ubicó con la mirada a la joven que lo llamaba son desesperación - Sakura...

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Takako? - preguntó Eriol.

- Quiero que todos sus corazones se rompan en mil pedazos como se destrozó el mío aquel día en que me humillaste... en que no tomaste en cuenta mi amor sincero. La única manera de lograrlo es hacerlos sufrir hasta la muerte... pero lo peor será que morirán separados del ser que es más importante para cada uno de ustedes. Y los primeros serán los caballeros, que mirarán como sufren sus amadas por el dolor que les espera... para luego ellas desesperarse ante el sufrimiento de ustedes-

- Déjate de palabras, y cumple con lo que prometiste, Takako - Abel estaba impaciente. - ¡Entrégame a Artemisa ahora! -

- ¡Cierra el hocico, asqueroso animal! - chilló la pequeña, furiosa. - ¡No olvides que tú me debes lealtad, y que nunca podrás librarte de mi! - Y suavizó su voz un momento - No querrás que le pase algo a tu preciosura por una imprudencia tuya... - Se acercó a Artemisa, con gesto amenazador...

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, bruja del demonio! - exclamó Abel.

- ¿O qué? - Abel se frenó de repente, conteniendo a duras penas su furia - ¿Te olvidas como llegamos a todo esto? ¿Te gustaría contarle a tus amiguitos como fue que Artemisa, las cartas legendarias y tú se convertieron en mis juguetes? -

- ¡O sea que fuiste tú la que causó el despertar de las cartas legendarias! - exclamó Shaoran, sorprendido.

- Si, es cierto - Abel bajó su cabeza - Takako encontró el libro "The Legendary Clow" antes de que el sello se rompiese. La energía que Clow nos proporcionó nos había dejado a todos nosotros vivos, pero ésta se estaba agotando, y Artemisa y yo estuvimos a punto de morir por entregar nuestra energía a las cartas. Cuando tocó el libro por primera vez, el espíritu de la hechicera que dormía en su cuerpo despertó antes de tiempo, y fue por eso que ella nos pudo dar la magia que necesitábamos para continuar viviendo. Fue ella quien despertó a la carta del Odio y le proporcionó una llave mágica para pelear contra la card captor - Suspiró. Y agregó - Luego de que Sakura se convirtiese en la nueva dueña, no tuve otro remedio que ocultar mi identidad para que Artemisa no sufriera daños. Takako me amenazó con que nos aniquilaría a todos si no le ayudaba con su plan, y para estar segura de que no la traicionaría, me hizo entregarle lo más preciado que tenemos las criaturas creadas por el mago Clow... - Y volvió a suspirar, interrumpiéndose.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que le diste? - preguntó Sakura.

- Le entregué mi condición como guardián. Podía aparentar serlo, y tener control sobre las cartas que fueran atributos del Sol, pero al entregarle ese bien tan preciado, ella se convirtió en mi dueña. Pero para alivio mío, sólo lo hizo conmigo - Volvió a mirar a Artemisa - Mi amada compañera... ella está siendo controlada por un fuerte hechizo de Takako, pues se negó a entregar su condición de guardián. Ella había dicho en esa ocasión que eso no se entregaba, ni siquiera por amor... -

- Es una lástima que no escuchaste sus palabras, Abel - dijo Eriol. - Tu condición de guardián es algo que no puedes recuperar a menos que te sea devuelto-

- Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo sólo quería salvarlos a todos! ¡Quería salvar a Artemisa! ¡No podría vivir sin ella, la amo demasiado!-

- Recuerdo que Clow te dijo en varias ocasiones "Siempre sigue lo que dicte tú corazón". ¿Te dejaste guiar por esa enseñanza, Abel? -

- Si - Y la bestia volvió a bajar su cabeza.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que fuiste forzado a obedecerla... - dijo Sakura, finalmente.

- Así es - dijo Takako - Y es por eso que Abel no podrá hacer nada para ayudarlos -


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La batalla contra Takako en la dimensión del agua comienza. El acuerdo de Artemisa y Sakura**

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... - comenzó a recitar - ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura...quien aceptó la misión contigo... - ella abrió los ojos - ¡Libérate! - exclamó, terminado el conjuro. "¿Qué puedo hacer para detener a esta loca?" pensó Sakura. "Si no hago algo, todos van a...". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no puedo permitir que eso pase... tengo que luchar por aquellos que son importantes para mi... y por mi ser amado".

En ese momento miró a Shaoran, que justamente la estaba mirando. Él gesticuló algo: De su boca salió el conjuro invencible que ella siempre recita: "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien". Sakura sonrió, y asintió.

Se volvió a ver a Takako de nuevo. "Tengo que distraer su atención, pero, ¿cómo?".

- Si piensas que con esas débiles cartas me vencerás, estás equivocada - dijo Takako, sin moverse. Estaba confiada en que todo saldría a su favor.

En eso, a Sakura se le ocurre una idea brillante. Susurra el nombre de una carta y la señala con su báculo. Luego de eso, se vuelve invisible. Takako no creía lo que había pasado.

- No te escondas, cobarde - pero fue muy tarde. Se escucha el sonido de algo afilado atravesando una de las burbujas en donde estaban los prisioneros encerrados. Sakura había utilizado las carta de Vuelo para acercarse, aprovechando que no podía ser vista gracias a la carta del Color, que la utilizó para decolorarse a sí misma, y así logró una especie de invisibilidad. Lo único que Takako logra ver es a Shaoran siendo liberado de su aprisionamiento gracias a la carta Espada, para luego hacerse él también invisible.

- ¡Abel, detenla ahora mismo! - ordenó furiosa la hechicera.

- Lo lamento, no puedo. Color es una carta controlada por la Luna, y yo no tengo influencia sobre ella - mientras Abel decía esto, Shaoran había vuelto a aparecer, pero estaba recostado cerca de Ruby Moon y Tomoyo.

Takako no perdió el tiempo, y envió sus malévolas cintas negras a atacar, pero inesperadamente fueron bloqueadas por la carta Escudo. Sakura había hecho la misma jugada que cuando tuvo que pelear contra Eriol, por el término del cambio de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Ella repite la operación con Yue, y lo deja junto con Ruby Moon, que lo mantuvo muy cerca suyo.

- Si no puedes ser útil en estos momentos, supongo entonces que tendré que despertar a la gatita - dijo la bruja a Abel - Y a ti no se te ocurra interferir a menos que te lo ordene. Quédate con el prisionero y cuida que no se escape. Ahora... ¡fuera de mi vista, animal inútil! -

Abel la miró con odio, pero se alejó. "Ya me gustaría recuperar mi condición de guardián para hacerte pedazos... pero solo me contengo por que Artemisa aún no fue liberada..." entonces fue cuando comprendió todo: "¡No la liberará!" Abel llegó hasta donde estaba Eriol y se dio vuelta para observar a Takako. "Esa maldita chiquilla... ¡nos matará a todos!"

"Abel..." Él se dio vuelta, pensando que alguien lo estaba llamando, pero se dio cuenta que la voz sólo la escuchaba él. "Abel... no te rindas" le dijo la voz de nuevo.

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó Abel sin mover sus labios.

"Si... sigo luchando para liberarme de este hechizo... por lo menos ahora puedo usar la telepatía sin que ella se de cuenta. Intentaré comunicarme con la Maestra de Cartas para que nos ayude" respondió Artemisa.

"Es muy peligroso. Por favor, no lo hagas" pidió su compañero.

"Yo te dije lo mismo cuando te estabas por aliar con la enana, y no me hiciste caso. Ahora yo seré la que corra el riesgo. Me he portado bien hasta ahora, aguardando una oportunidad para liberarme de esta prisión mental y no la desaprovecharé, ni siquiera por tí, Abel"

"Entiendo"

Y Artemisa no le respondió. Aún se encontraba dormida, pero parte de su poder había sido liberado del hechizo según pasaba el tiempo, y había probado con comunicarse con su compañero para decirle lo que iba a hacer. Así comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan, cuando...

- ¡Artemisa, despierta ahora mismo! - se oyó la orden de Takako. La guardiana se incorporó. No poseía brillo en los ojos, pero en el interior de su ser una parte de sí estaba conciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía salirse del control externo - ¡Quiero que anules el hechizo de la carta Color ahora! -

- Como usted ordene, mi Señora - los ojos de la bestia se hicieron blancos por un momento y acto seguido, Color vuelve a ser una carta cuando Sakura estaba ya a punto de liberar a Eriol. Ahí se percató de que podía verse a sí misma, y que Eriol la podía ver también.

- ¡Abel, no te quedes ahí parado! - rugió la hechicera - ¡Haz algo! -

Cuando Abel se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura se oyó la voz de Shaoran: - ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

Pero algo protegió al animal: fue la carta Escudo.

- ¡No lo hagas, Shaoran! - rogó Sakura - ¡Abel no puede evitarlo, y por eso no permitiré que nadie le haga daño! -

- Pero Sakura... estuvo a punto de atacarte... - balbuceó el muchacho - ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él aún? -

- Aunque haya tenido que entregar su condición como guardián, no lo hizo por maldad, sino para salvar a un ser querido. Todo esto lo hace por Artemisa, y cuando ella sea liberada, él volverá con nosotros. ¿Verdad que si, Abel? - Sakura tenía un brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda que sorprendió al animal - ¡Deseo! - invocó ella de repente.

La carta se dirigió rápidamente hacia Artemisa, se metió en el cuerpo de la guardiana, y un aura dorada la rodeó. Sakura cerró sus ojos, y se concentró...

"Artemisa... perdóname, pero no tengo otra opción..." se escuchaba la voz de Abel. Al parecer Sakura estaba dentro de los recuerdos inconcientes de la guardiana, al tiempo que la guardiana también los estaba viendo, por que ambas estaban una al lado de la otra, mirando como Abel le susurraba al oído a una Artemisa dormida de colores oscuros. Al parecer ya estaba siendo controlada. "Está bien, Takako. Acepto. Te entregaré mi condición de guardián y haré todo lo que me mandes hasta que ella sea libre". Y la imagen se desvaneció.

Sakura se percató de la presencia de Artemisa, pero esta lucía diferente... "Ésta es tu verdadera apariencia, ¿no?"

"Así es" respondió la guardiana, devolviéndole la mirada. "Tengo algo que decirte con respecto al Juicio Final"

"¿Juicio Final?"

"Si, el que se lleva a cabo para decidir si el Card Captor es apto o no para ser el dueño de las cartas"

"Pero si sellé y cambié las cartas Legendarias de Clow a cartas Sakura Legendarias..."

"Pero la chiquilla me está controlando, y el cambio de cartas no debió haberse efectuado hasta después del Juicio Final"

"¿Qué va a pasar entonces?"

"Hay una manera de solucionar esto, aunque no es el método más convencional, creo que sería lo más conveniente..."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Si me liberas y luego vences a Takako utilizando las cartas Legendarias solamente, yo podría llegar a considerarlo como una prueba mucho dificil que el Juicio Final, dado que ella es mucho mas fuerte que yo, y así se decidirá también si te quedas o no con las cartas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

"Que bueno que se te ocurrió usar a Deseo"

"Ahora tienes que pedirle lo que quieres"

Artemisa no respondió. Sólo cerró sus ojos y el deseo más profundo salió de su corazón.

Y luego, como si de un sueño se tratase, todo quedó iluminado. Sakura abrió sus ojos, y a la vez, Artemisa volvió a tener el brillo en los suyos, y el aura dorada que la estaba rodeando a ella y a Sakura desapareció. Un vapor negro salió de la guardiana, a la vez que su cuerpo iba regresando a la normalidad, volviendo a ser la misma de antes. Todos miraron esto sin poder creerlo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Las habilidades ocultas de los guardianes. El plan de Artemisa**

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - exclamó Takako, pero no pudo decir más. Un brillo en su frente llamó la atención de todos: algo salió disparado de allí, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Abel. Era la imagen de un sol dorado, que se metió al cuerpo del guardián, y un mahoujin apareció debajo de sus pies: El del mago Clow Reed - ¡Noooo! - gritó la chiquilla.

- Ríndete, Takako - dijo Abel, al tiempo que Artemisa y él se posicionaban en ambos costados de Sakura, listos para defenderla - Ahora ya no tienes a nadie a tu favor-

- Eso es lo que tú piensas - expresó la chiquilla. Y de las sombras del lugar surgió una figura con alas de mariposa color negras con manchas púrpura, y todo su cuerpo era de color púrpura, al igual que sus ojos, que no poseían brillo alguno - Tengo siempre un truco guardado bajo la manga -

- ¡Spinel Sun! - exclamó Eriol - ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con Spinel Sun? Él no te ha hecho nada ni antes ni ahora -

- No me interesa - contestó en voz baja la pequeña - Sólo quiero llevar a cabo mi plan como sea, y no me importa a quién tenga que manipular para lograrlo, ¿lo entiendes, mi querido Clow? -

- ¡Eres una maldita y rencorosa chiquilla del demonio! - gritó Ruby Moon, completamente fuera de si.

- Vaya, que temperamento, muchacha... ¿Acaso esas palabras son dignas de pronunciar en una guardiana? - se burló.

- ¡Cállate, bruja desgraciada! - y Ruby Moon cerró sus ojos, y un aura rosa la rodeó al tiempo que se elevaba del suelo lentamente. Unos grandes chorros de agua subieron rápidamente rodeando a Takako y formando una jaula alrededor de ella.

- Eres una estúpida criatura - dijo la hechicera, burlándose, al tiempo que hacía un movimiento con su mano, pero eso no provocó nada - Pero, ¿qué sucede? - volvió a intentarlo, pero el agua no hacía caso de sus órdenes - ¿Qué demonios has hecho? - exclamó.

- Fijate bien. No es agua lo que te rodea ahora - expresó Ruby Moon. Efectivamente, lo que rodeaba ya no eran barrotes hechos con agua, sino que se habían tranformado en metal.

- La habilidad secreta de Ruby Moon... - dijo Shaoran de repente.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Sakura, al escuchar esas palabras.

- Cada guardian es creado para proteger algo, y siempre está acompañado por un compañero, por que sin Sol no hay Luna, y viceversa - comenzó a explicar Yue - Pero todos nosotros nacimos con una habilidad secreta distinta, al igual que nuestras personalidades. Pero sólo podemos usar estos poderes en casos extremos como éste - y agregó - Vimos que Abel tiene el poder de predecir el futuro. Artemisa puede leer las mentes y también meterse en ellas para lograr que la persona vea cosas que sean de su propio universo, o bien ilusiones creadas por el que esté utilizando ese poder. Y al parecer Ruby Moon tiene la capacidad de transformar los elementos y de cambiarlos de forma a su gusto -

- ¿Cuál es tu habilidad especial? - preguntó Tomoyo, que no se había separado de Kero aún, el cual continuaba desmayado y atrapado en la cruz.

- Yo puedo teletransportarme de un lugar a otro, y teletransportar cualquier objeto o criatura viviente conmigo hacia cualquier lugar -

- Entonces eso significa que Kerberos y Spinel Sun también tienen habilidades especiales, ¿no es así? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Kerberos puede transformar su cuerpo en cualquier cosa, incluso puede lograr hacerse él mismo un clon de cualquiera de nosotros, imitando incluso su voz -

- ¡Eso es sorprendente! - exclamó Tomoyo.

- Pero ignoro cuál sea la habilidad de Spinel Sun, ya que él y Ruby Moon fueron creados mucho después que nosotros -

- No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lo descubran - dijo la bruja - ¡Spinel Sun, utiliza tu habilidad especial! -

- Si, ama - dijo Spy en una voz muy grave. Lo que pasó a continuación fue increíble: Se empezó a sentir un calor intenso, casi no se podía respirar. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y utilizó la carta Hielo combinándola con la carta del Escudo, y una capa helada apareció sobre los distintos escudos que protegían a todos. Para el horror de todos, vieron que el calor había aumentado a tal punto que los barrotes de metal que habían atrapado a la pequeña se estaban derritiendo como manteca al fuego, al tiempo que una intensa neblina hecha por el vapor del agua que rodeaba el lugar se iba elevando al techo de esa dimensión. Cuando el calor disminuyó, ese vapor se convirtieron de temibles nubes y de inmediato, una gran tormenta se desató.

- Te aseguro que no podrás atraparme de nuevo de esa forma - dijo Takako, con una sonrisa en su rostro malévolo - Tu amo pagará por lo que tú has hecho - y los relámpagos que se veían entre la nubes cayeron en donde se encontraba Eriol, y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo: gritos de dolor se escucharon con horror de sus amigos y seres queridos.

- ¡ERIOL! - gritó Tomoyo, aterrada. Sakura intentó cortar la burbuja con la carta Espada, pero...

- ¡No lo harás, muchacha estúpida! - dijo la bruja. Miles de chorros de agua salieron a atacarla, pero Yue fue más rápido. Saliendo de la protección de la carta Escudo, sólo tuvo que desviar los chorros con el poder de la carta del Agua hacia donde estaba Takako. Ésta fue tomada por sorpresa, y sus propios poderes por poco la derribaron, pero se pudo mantener de pie.

- ¡Spinel Sun, no dejes que se acerque al prisionero! - y el guardián se puso frente a Sakura, con gesto amenazador, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

- ¡Detente ya, Takako! - gritó Sakura, viendo desesperada como la malvada hacia sufrir a su amigo.

- No quiero - contestó ella - Va a sufrir lo que yo sufrí una vez, y me las va a pagar -

Artemisa se había dado cuenta de algo importante cuando la pequeña pronunció esas palabras...

- ¡Mi Señora Sakura! - exclamó entonces, llamando a su dueña - ¡Sé cómo detenerla! -

- ¡Dímelo, por favor! -

- Súbase en mi lomo, ponga su mano en mi frente y cierre los ojos. Utilizaré mi habilidad especial-

- ¡No lo permitiré! - gritó la chiquila - ¡Spinel Sun, quiero que elimines a la Maestra de Cartas de una vez por todas! - exclamó

- Como usted ordene, mi ama - pronunció la bestia oscura, y como un ave rapaz atacó a Sakura. Abel trató de defenderla. De su boca salieron esferas que explotaban muy cerca de Spinel Sun: estaba utilizando la carta Explosión. El atacanta esquivó todos los ataques, y la joven, a pesar de esquivarlo no pudo evitar del todo su ataque: le había dado un zarpazo en su brazo izquierdo, y este empezaba a sangrar. Al ver que iba a atacar nuevamente, Shaoran se puso de pie de inmediato y convocó al dios del trueno. Los relámpagos que estaban atacando a Eriol fueron redirigidos por el joven hechicero y le dio de lleno al guardián embrujado. Éste recibió las descargas eléctricas aullando de dolor, y finalmente se desplomó. Los relámapagos que antes atacaban a Eriol y luego a Spinel se desvanecieron.

- ¡Shaoran, no debiste atacarlo así! - exclamó Sakura.

- No ha muerto, Sakura. Además, no podía permitir que te hiriese de nuevo - dijo, saliendo de la protección de la carta Escudo y acercándose a ella con el poder del dios del viento. Le revisó el brazo - Menos mal que no es profunda tu herida - dijo, algo aliviado. Definitivamente había quedado en un estado de shock temporario al ver que del brazo de ella había salido sangre...

- Mi Señora Sakura... por favor, súbase a mi lomo y ponga su mano en mi frente. Debemos hacerlo rápido antes de que la chiquilla vuelva a atacar -

La joven hizo todo lo que se le dijo y un aura rosada la rodeó. Su cabello y su ropa se movieron por un suave viento que soplaba de manera misteriosa... Takako perdió el brillo de sus ojos...

Sakura pudo encontrarse entonces en aquel antiguo y bello jardín en donde Clow y Raika se habían visto por última vez. Estaba frente al árbol, y allí vio a cuatro criaturas que eran muy conocidas para ella: los guardianes de las cartas Clow y de las cartas Legendarias de Clow. Cerca de aquel árbol, había un pequeño río, y alguien se estaba reflejando en él: era Clow Reed.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Sakura, más sus labios no se movieron.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó una suave voz de niña. Takako estaba a la izquierda de Sakura.

"Estamos en la mente de Takako, rememorando los recuerdos de cuando ella era Raika. Son los que ella aún no pudo hacer salir a la luz" la que habló fue Artemisa, que se encontraba en el lado derecho de su dueña. "Además, hay recuerdos míos también".

Raika estaba hablando con Clow, y luego de todo lo sucedido, él le pidió a Artemisa que usara su habilidad, y lo hizo tal y como Sakura acababa de hacerlo. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, una lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo caía suave y rápidamente. Ambos hechiceros estaba dentro de la mente de ella, hablando tranquilamente sin mover sus labios. Luego una escena muy tierna se pudo observar: el mago Clow Reed le estaba diciendo adiós a su amor imposible, a la que fue su amiga de toda la vida: La hechicera Raika, pero sólo unos pocos la conocían con ese nombre. Tras un largo y tierno beso, hubo una pausa.

"¿Has decidido ya?". Le había preguntado Clow a la mujer.

"Si. Me iré". Ella se mostró decidida. "Pero algo terrible pasará si hago eso".

"Perderás partes de tus recuerdos, ¿cierto?".

"No instantaneamente, sino cuando muera allí dentro".

"Entiendo".

"Procura ser paciente conmigo si retorno a hacerte algún daño. Recuerda que sólo será por el efecto de haber vivido sola en una dimensión alterna".

"Si, lo sé. Haré todo lo posible para que me recuerdes, Raika".

"Gracias, Clow. No olvides que te amo".

"No lo olvidaré".

Y luego de eso se abrazaron por última vez, y la escena se desvaneció. La Artemisa que estaba allí abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraban en aquel jardín. El pozo ya no tenía el pequeño techo, dado que Kerberos lo había quemado. Raika estaba en el suelo, al parecer desmayada, y Clow estaba inconciente sobre su lomo. Como estaban a una altura algo peligrosa, con lentitud bajó a tierra donde se reunió con sus demás compañeros.

- Artemisa, ¿cómo se encuentra Clow? - preguntó Kerberos.

- Él está bien. Sólo está desmayado por el efecto de mi habilidad, al igual que la hechicera -

- ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, querida mía? - preguntó Abel.

- Estoy bien, Abel. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi - respondió la guardiana, algo sonrojada.

Yue se adelantó hacia su amo, lo tomó entre brazos y lo recostó contra el tronco del árbol que tenían cerca. Poco después, Clow despertó.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, mi querido Señor? - preguntó Artemisa.

- Si, estoy bien - dijo Clow, poniéndose lentamente de pie - ¿Qué pasó con Raika? -

- Ella está desmayada, y todavía no ha despertado - informó Yue.

- Bien, es mejor que hagamos esto rápido. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión, y necesito que me ayudes ahora utilizando tu habilidad, Yue -

- Si - Yue alzó a la mujer y abrió sus alas lo más que pudo. Cerró sus ojos y un aura celeste lo rodeó. Sus cabellos, al igual que los de la mujer y el ropaje de ambos, se movieron suavemente cuando un misteriosos viento comenzó a soplar. Cuando Yue encontró el destino en su mente, abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada. Éstos se dilataron como los de un felino y brillaron en un segundo. Luego sus alas comenzaron a cerrarse en forma de capullo para desvanecerse con lentitud hasta desaparecer por completo. Pasaron alrededor de treinta segundos, cuando repentinamente el capullo apareció de repente y se abrió para dejar visible a Yue. Estaba solo.

- ¿Salió todo bien? - preguntó Clow.

- Si. La dejé en donde usted me ordenó -

- Bien, sólo me queda hacer algo más - dicho esto, se acercó a donde se encontraba el pozo. Su techo volvió a la normalidad con un pestañeo de sus ojos azules, y efectuó un extraño hechizo cuyas palabras eran de un extraño idioma. El pozo se volvió blanco, y después volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, del agua surgió un libro en cuya portada aparecía el mismo pozo, y una mujer estaba sentada en él. Se trataba de Raika - Lo lamento - Clow tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. De un bolsillo extrajo un extraño papel con muchos signos. Lo colocó de manera que el libro quedara sellado, y se lo llevó con él - Es hora de irnos -

Esta vez, Kerberos se acercó y Clow se montó tal y como lo había hecho antes con Artemisa, y se fueron de allí, mientras que el jardín y la casa donde este se encontraba iban desapareciendo al no sentir la presencia de su dueña. Todo lo que quedó de ese lugar fue el pozo...protegido por un hechizo que impedía que lo derrumbasen o que algo le pasara, no importa el tiempo que pasara...

Las tres despertaron a la vez. Las tormentosas nubes ya no estaban. El hechizo que envolvía a Spinel Sun se había roto, y había retornado a su apariencia original. La cruz que tenia atrapado a Kerberos había desaparecido, al igual que la burbuja que rodeaba a Eriol, dejando a ambos en libertad. Takako ya no tenía puestas sus ropas oscuras, sino las que llevaba cuando la encontraron cerca del río. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ella cerró sus ojos y estaba cayendo. Sakura invocó nuevamente a Vuelo y la salvó de que se sumergiera en el agua. La tenía entre sus brazos, y la pequeña estaba inconciente, pero su rostro reflejaba paz.

- Yue - llamó su dueña, y este voló hacia donde ella estaba flotando. Le entregó a la niña - Cuida a Takako. Con el brazo como lo tengo no puedo seguir sosteniéndola - dijo. Él sólo asintió. Ella fue volando hacia donde se encontraba Eriol, quien ya se había recuperado y estaba curando con sus poderes a Spinel Sun, que seguía inconciente.

Shaoran se adelantó hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos hechiceros - Lo lamento - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Está bien, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Salvaste a Sakura de Spinel, y a mi también desviando esos relámpagos - expresó Eriol, volviendo su mirada al muchacho de cabello castaño - Te doy las gracias por ambas cosas -

- No... no fue nada... - dijo el muchacho torpemente.

Spinel Sun abrió los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Spinel Sun? - preguntó Eriol, al verlo despierto.

- Eso creo... pero me siento terrible por lo que esa bruja me obligó a hacer... ¡juro que no quise hacerles daño! Es sólo que no tenía control alguno sobre mis actos y-

- Tranquilo, nosotros entendemos y te perdonamos - dijo Sakura, con una cálida sonrisa.

Spinel no se quedó del todo tranquilo cuando vio la herida que la chica tenía en su brazo - Si mal no recuerdo, yo fui el causante de que usted tenga el brazo en ese estado... -

- No te preocupes. Eso tiene soluci- ¡Ayyy! - gritó la chica cuando movió su brazo al levantar su báculo. Sakura no podía mover su brazo con total libertad, y Shaoran tuvo que ayudarla para invocar a la carta Cura y así curarse a sí misma y a todos los demás.

Una vez hecho esto, se acercó a donde se encontraba Kero y los demás.

- Kero, ya estás bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sakura, algo inquieta.

- Si, gracias - dijo, y volvió la mirada a su dueña, para luego posar sus ojos en Abel y Artemisa, que estaban los sentados en una roca.

Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de él, y él en la cruz de ella. Kero sabía interpretar muy bien ese gesto: a su manera, los dos seres se estaban abrazando.

- Gracias al cielo que estás sana y salva - susurraba Abel, feliz.

- ¡Tonto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer una locura como esa! - decía ella, sin apartarse de su lado.

- Perdóname, yo- Abel no pudo decir nada más. Artemisa había pegado su hocico al suyo. Eso para ellos era un beso. Se separaron - Te amo, Artemisa -

- Lo sé - dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos - Y yo a tí, Abel -


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El deseo de Raika. El Juicio Final termina. El encuentro de Clow y Sakura**

La pequeña Takako estaba acostada en la cama de Eriol, al parecer estaba durmiendo profundamente. Sakura era la única que estaba acompañándola , sentada en una silla junto al lecho. Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Sakura de manera suave.

- Con permiso - Tomoyo ingresó a la habitacipero no cerró la puerta del todo - ¿Cómo se encuentra? -

- Esta bien. No tiene heridas de la batalla, y se quedó dormida. Seguro que está agotada luego de todo lo que pasó -

- ¿Y tú, Sakura? -

- Si, realmente me agotó el hecho de usar las cartas Legendarias. Requieren más poder mágico que las cartas normales-

- No me refería a eso - Los ojos de Sakura que se mantenían fijos en Takako se abrieron de la sorpresa, y le devolvió la mirada a Tomoyo - ¿Cómo te encuentras luego de todo lo sucedido? Al parecer Artemisa y tú vieron algo que las dejó pensativas... - dijo. Sakura desvió la mirada de su amiga nuevamente hacia la pequeña durmiente - ¿No quieres contarme? -

- No es que tenga inconvenientes en hacerlo -

- Cuéntame lo que quieras contarme entonces. Siento como si fueras a estallar - le dijo Tomoyo. Sakura finalmente decidió sincerarse con su amiga, y le contó todo lo que había visto en su incursión a la mente de la reencarnación de Raika. Tomoyo no se vio sorprendida en lo absoluto - Bueno, era de imaginarse que ella estaba atacando a Eriol por despecho, por que de alguna manera quería vengarse de Clow por haberla rechazado - dijo Tomoyo cuando Sakura terminó de relatarle - Después de todo ella dijo que parte de sus recuerdos se irían, y los últimos momentos que ellos hablaron juntos no debió recordarlos a tiempo. De haberlo hecho, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido -

- En eso te equivocas, Tomoyo - dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. El que había hablado era Eriol, que estaba apoyado en el marco, y Shaoran en el otro marco de la puerta doble que separaba el pasillo de la habitación principal en la cual se encontraban - En este mundo no existen las casualidades, sólo existe lo inevitable -

- Eso lo he escuchado antes de Clow - dijo una suave voz adormilada. Todos se giraron al ver que Takako estaba volviendo en sí. - Dijiste que si me portaba bien hasta que te encontrara en el mundo real, me ibas a conceder un deseo -

- ¿De qué hablas, Takako? - le preguntó Sakura suavemente.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue hace 5 años en la Noche Buena que te encontré en la terraza de mi casa. Fue ahí cuando tú me dijiste la condición para cumplir mi deseo, y luego me fui a dormir. Dijiste que estaba soñando -

Entonces Sakura comenzó a pensar... y fue cuando lo recordó todo.

- ¡Esa fue la noche del Baile de Navidad, cuando estaba cambiando las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura! -

- ¿Pero como fue que ésta niña te vio, Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Fue por que yo la envié a ese lugar -

Todos giraron a ver a Eriol, asombrados.

- ¡Eriol! - exclamó Sakura - ¿Tú ya lo sabías? -

- El mago Clow lo sabía, al igual que sabía que tú serías la dueña de todas las cartas que él creo y de sus guardianes - contestó Eriol.

- Pero entonces eso significa... -

- ... que no fue una casualidad - Shaoran completó la frase de Sakura.

- "No hay casualidades en este mundo. Sólo existe lo inevitable" - dijo una voz profunda de mujer. Takako se había incorporado y estaba sentada en la enorme cama - Constantemente Clow me decía eso cuando era la hechicera Mahoushi -

- Tu verdadero nombre en tu vida anterior siempre fue Raika. No quieras cambiar las cosas sólo por que ellos dos estén muertos - Eriol estaba algo molesto - Se suponía que Raika no deseaba reencarnar... pero por desgracia no pude cumplir con eso - dijo algo triste, sentándose en la cama junto con la niña - "Un ser al que llamarás Ángel te dirá, dentro de algunos milenios después, que podrás pedir un deseo si lo encuentras de nuevo y te portas bien" - Takako abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al oír esas palabras - Abel te lo dijo aquella vez. Lo olvidaste, ¿cierto? -

- E- Espera un momento, Clow-

- Mi nombre ya no es Clow, y tú debes dejar el cuerpo de esta niña, Raika. Si ibas a reencarnar, éste no era el momento indicado para hacerlo - la interrumpió Eriol abruptamente. La había tomado de los hombros con algo de fuerza para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿La dejarás y esperás a reencarnar nuevamente, o soportarás hasta que ella esté lista para recibir tu memoria como Raika? Tal vez nunca esté lista para aceptar tus recuerdos, pero de todas maneras la decisión es tuya. Es un riesgo que sólo tú puedes correr - y la soltó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La niña había enmudecido ante todo lo que le había dicho Eriol, y no sabía que responder.

- ¿Me he portado bien, Tenshi? - preguntó ella, mirando a Sakura, la cual se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la frente, para luego terminar en una caricia sobre la oscura cabellera. Le quitó el broche que sostenía una larga melena que cayó como una cascada sobre la pequeña espalda.

- Si, Takako. Lo has hecho muy bien - contestó la ojiverde, al tiempo que invocaba su báculo mágico - Por lo tanto, puedes pedirme un deseo -

La niña se quedó un rato pensando, y se acercó a la castaña para decirle su deseo al oído. Sakura invocó a la carta Deseo y de repente, los ojos de la pequeña perdieron brillo, luego los cerró y toda la habitación se iluminó con una luz rojiza, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar a unos pocos centímetros de altura sobre la cama.

"Esperaré, por que mi deseo siempre fue reencarnar para comenzar de nuevo" Y miró a Sakura. "No sé si de verdad eres un ángel, pero al concederme mi deseo has logrado que lo crea, Sakura. Eres mi ángel de la guarda" Y sonrió al tiempo que su cuerpo bajaba lentamente hacia la cama, y su cabello se volvía rojizo.

- Takako a regresado a la normalidad - dijo una voz en la puerta. Todos voltearon a ver, excepto Eriol y Sakura. La voz que habló fue la de Abel. Dio algunos pasos hacia su dueña, al tiempo que los demás guardianes entraban a la habitación. El que había hablando bajó la cabeza y luego todo su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia Sakura - No tengo perdón por lo que he hecho. No merezco ser un guardián, ni tener a Artemisa como compañera, y mucho menos contar con una amable y dulce ama como usted - dijo con la voz quebrada.

Se oyeron unos pasos de alguien que se acercó a él y se agachaba a su lado. Abel cerró los ojos, esperando su castigo, pero se sorprendió al sentir una suaves caricias en su cabeza y su cuello. Reiteradas caricias que se prolongaron unos minutos. Él abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia la persona que estaba a su lado. Sakura le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo hiciste por el bien de todas las cartas y por el de Artemisa. No hay nada que perdonarte - dijo ella, y continuó - Eres un gran guardián. Además, el amor que le profesas a Artemisa es algo muy especial, y es natural que no pudieras ignorarlo. Así que levántate del suelo, por que quiero que sepas que no quiero ser la dueña de ustedes dos, sino que sólo quiero ser su amiga, tal y como Kero y Yue lo son para mi -

Abel y Artemisa miraron a Sakura con asombro, pero la guardiana esbozó una sonrisa, y asintió contenta. Abel, en cambio, miró dentro de esos ojos esmeraldas, y dos lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, al tiempo que iba al encuentro de Sakura, y ésta lo encerraba en un abrazo de consuelo y comprensión. Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió, agradecido.

- Sakura, acércate - dijo Artemisa de repente. Sakura comprendió esa petición, y así lo hizo. De la espalda manchada de la guardiana surgieron dos alas de color verdes que se extendieron todo lo que pudieron - "El Juicio a finalizado. Yo, la jueza Artemisa, reconozco a Sakura como nuestra nueva dueña" -

Después de eso, a Sakura le volvió a suceder lo mismo que cuando el Juicio Final con Yue había terminado: nuevamente se encontró con el espíritu del mago Clow.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sakura - dijo él, con su típica sonrisa.

- Ésto ha resultado más dificil que el Juicio Final que tuve o Yue, o cuando tuve que cambiar las dos últimas Cartas Clow - dijo ella, de manera clamada.

- Lo entiendo - respondió él - Quiero agradecerte lo que haz hecho por Raika, y por todas mis criaturas -

- No hay nada que agradecer- comenzó a decir Sakura.

- Le haz dado a una persona la oportunidad de elegir entre reencarnar o no. No muchos magos pudieron hacer algo como eso, pequeña -

Entonces Sakura no dijo nada más.

- Te lo dije cuando utilizaste la carta Regreso: "Vive tu vida con entusiasmo". Pero quiero pedirte también que cuides de que todas aquellas criaturas que dependen de ti puedan hacer lo mismo. ¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡No sería justo que sólo yo lo hiciera! - exclamó Sakura.

- Entonces ésta será la última vez que hablemos de esta forma. Saluda a los guardianes por mi - dijo Clow, mientras Sakura volvía en si.


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Un deseo cumplido. Los idiomas como lenguajes de cariño: Los progresos de Takako**

Sakura caminaba tranquila por las calles de Tomoeda. Había sido el último día de clases de su vida en la preparatoria, y el sábado sería la ceremonia de despedida para los recién egresados. Cuando estaba atravesando el puente en el parque Pingüino, logró ver una figura conocida sentada a orillas del río.

- Hola Takako - saludó Sakura.

- ¡Tenshi Sakura*! - la niña pelirroja de 12 años se levantó de un salto y abrazó a la joven - ¡Te estaba esperando! -

- Me lo imaginé... siempre me esperas en este mismo lugar - dijo sonriente, mientras una gota resbalaba detrás de su nuca - ¿Qué trajiste esta vez? - preguntó, mirando una bolsa de papel que estaba en el suelo.

- Ah... esto es... - dijo mientras se agachaba a extraer algo del interior del paquete.

- ¡Waah! ¡Son preciosos! - exclamó Sakura - Te deben haber tomado mucho tiempo hacerlos... - estaba emocionada.

- Para nada... es que no me cuesta tanto trabajo hacer esta clase de cosas - Takako se rasca un poco la cabeza. Luego volvió a guardar los objetos en su lugar. Sin decirse nada, las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección a la que iba Sakura originalmente.

- Creo que haber tomado esas clases de costura con Tomoyo te han sido útiles - le comentó la maestra de cartas.

- Y no olvides las clases de piano y de cocina occidental con mi Onii-chan*, las de cocina oriental que me enseñaron Lehrer Meiling y Lehrer Nayoki* en las últimas vacaciones que fui a Hong Kong, las de artes marciales con el Sensei*, además de que ahora también me está enseñando el uso de la espada. Y no solo me dio las clases de costura, Madame Tomoyo* también me está dando clases de canto. Dice que cuando ingrese a la preparatoria podré entrar al coro sin problema alguno - dijo la pequeña, mientras enumeraba con los dedos la lecciones que fue aprendiendo de todos sus jóvenes maestros desde que los conoció hace más de tres años - Pero definitivamente tus lecciones son las que más me gustan, Tenshi Sakura -

- Pero no soy solo yo la que te ayuda en eso. No olvides que Eriol te está ayudando también, además de todos los guardianes-

- ¡AAh! ¡Se me han olvidado los dulces en el parque! ¡Enseguida regreso, Tenshi! - dijo Takako de repente, asustando a Sakura, que se quedó con unas gotas en la nuca resbalándose, suspirando.

- ¿Por qué suspira un ángel de la guarda tan lindo como tú? - se escuchó una voz varonil detrás de la joven, que se dio vuelta sosprendida.

- Es que te he extrañado mucho en todo el día - dijo la muchacha, acercándose hasta los labios de esa persona, y besándolos suavemente.

- Y yo a tí. Es una lástima que los dos últimos años de nuestro curso nos haya tocado cursar por separado - responde Shaoran, luego de haber correspondido.

- Si... Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron la misma suerte que nosotros -

- Tú te quedaste con ella y Eriol conmigo, así podía hacer confidencias a nuestras espaldas -

- ¡Qué malo eres! - reía Sakura ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

- ¡Tenshi Sakura! - se escuchó la voz de Takako que venía a la carrera. En eso ve a Shaoran y disminuye un poco la velocidad. - Muy buenas tardes tenga usted, Sensei - dijo en tono respectuoso, al mismo tiempo que saludaba con una inclinación.

- ¿Cómo estás, Takako? - preguntó Shaoran, devolviéndole el saludo - ¿Pero por qué tanta formalidad conmigo? Eso lo puedes hacer cuando estemos en las lecciones, pero fuera puedes llamarme Shaoran -

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme - respondió ella, riendo algo avergonzada.

- ¿Están yendo a empezar con las lecciones de hoy? - preguntó el joven.

- Sip. Hoy me toca la lección con Tenshi Sakura - respondió la niña alegremente, mientras tomaba la mano de su maestra.

- Ya veo - dijo Shaoran, sonriendo - ¿Y cómo vas hasta ahora? Me dijeron que has progresado bastante -

- Ya puedo mover el agua a mi antojo, y eso me complace mucho. En cuanto a las predicciones, continúo estudiando - respondió Takako educadamente.

- Sin embargo, no entiendo porqué ella insiste con las lecciones para el control del agua solamente. Pienso que si continuara sus estudios en relación al control de otros elementos, no tendría ningún problema con ellos - comentó Sakura.

- ¡Pero es que me gusta más el agua que cualquier otro elemento! - insistió la pequeña de ojos negros - El agua es una señal de vida en cualquier lado de este universo, y es por eso que me parece tan importante. Además, el agua es un signo de pureza, y es un elemento que valoro mucho -

A todo esto, Shaoran había acompañado a las dos chicas hacia su destino: la mansión de Eriol Hiragizawa. Una vez que atravesaron los jardines, ellos continuaron hacia la parte trasera del edificio, hasta encontrar un amplio claro. Allí observaron que había una mesa y unas sillas de jardín, en donde estaban sentados dos personas tomando el té.

- Bienvenidos - dijo la voz del anfitrión, levantándose de su asiento para recibir a los recién llegados - Los estábamos esperando -

- Disculpa por la tardanza, Eriol - dijo Sakura - Es que Takako me estaba esperando para que vayamos juntas-

- ¡Onii-chan! - exclamó Takako adelantándose al joven de lentes, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la alzó en el aire.

- Perdona que te lo diga, princesa, pero cada día pesas más - dijo Eriol para molestarla.

- ¡Eres muy malo, Onii-chan! - le reprochó la pequeña, poniendo un puchero muy cómico.

- Me imagino que habrás hecho los deberes que te dejé en la última lección, ¿verdad? - preguntó él, para calmarla.

- Sip - dijo la niña - En el receso me fui al salón de música a terminar de practicar "Para Elisa"* -

- Excelente. Después de la merienda la tocarás para nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -

- ¡Sólo si Tenshi Sakura y el Sensei se quedan para cenar! -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Aceptan la invitación? -

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron entre sí por un momento. Él tomó la mano de ella.

- Nos encantaría, pero es que hoy tenemos algo muy importante que hacer - dijo el joven.

- Que lástima... - dijo Takako, bajándose de los brazos de Eriol. Se acercó a Sakura y le tomó la mano que tenía libre entre las suyas - Pero será la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? - le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos, algo sonrojada.

Sakura se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y le sonrió - Claro que si. Sabes que me encanta escucharte tocar el piano -

Takako se sintió emocionada, y su sonrojo aumentó un poco más. Adoraba a su Tenshi Sakura tanto como la maestra de cartas adoraba a Yukito en su niñez. Sakura ya lo sabía, y al igual que Yukito en ese entonces, se sentía feliz de saber que en realidad Takako la considerara como una más en su familia, aunque la pequeña aún no se diera cuenta de eso.

De modo que se pasaron la tarde practicando magia. La clase estaba a cargo de Sakura y a veces Eriol ayudaba un poco, sobre todo en la parte de técnica física, mientras que la joven le enseñaba el control mental, ayudando a la niña a concentrarse. Al finalizar, luego de 3 duras horas de entrenamiento, Takako fue a sus aposentos a descansar, mientras se preparaba para tomarse un largo baño antes de la merienda. En ese tiempo se daban las confidencias entre los cuatro jóvenes.

- ¡Cómo ha progresado! - exclamó Shaoran, sorprendido - Dentro de poco podrá dominar perfectamente la técnica para predecir el futuro a través del agua -

- Tienes razón - dijo Tomoyo, antes de continuar dándole puntadas a un hermoso vestido.

- ¿Qué estás confeccionando, Tomoyo? - le preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

- Es para la obra de fin de curso de la escuela Tomoeda. Recuerda que a Takako le ha tocado el papel principal -

- Que extraño que ella no se haya hecho el traje por si sola - comentó Sakura.

- Es que la pequeña sacerdotisa estuvo ocupada cosiendo otra cosa - dijo Eriol.

- ¿Te refieres a...? - dijo Sakura, señalando una bolsa que la pequeña hechicera se había dejado olvidada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

- Si, exactamente - y Eriol sonrió.

- ¿Quieres decir que los siguió fabricando? - preguntó Shaoran, incrédulo.

- Es que Tomoyo no pudo evitar decirle que sí a Takako sobre una maratón de películas caseras en los últimos fines de semana - dijo Eriol, divertido.

- ¡Como si fuera para tanto! - se quejó Tomoyo - A ella le gustan tanto mis diseños que quería verlos en acción, y por eso es que estuvimos viendo todos los videos que he filmado de Sakura en su vida - al decir esto, Sakura y Shaoran cayeron de las sillas por la sorpresa, dejando los pies hacia arriba.

- Pero aún así... - dijo Sakura, sacando algo de la bolsa que la pequeña tenía desde el principio, y dejándolo de pie en la palma en su mano - ...ver esto me trae tantos recuerdos - Y cada uno de ellos la imitó luego, sacando un objeto y dejándolo en la misma posición que Sakura lo había dejado.

Lo que ellos observaban con tanta fascinación eran unos pequeños muñecos hechos a mano por Takako, y cada uno representaba a todos aquellos que convivieron y conviven con ella desde que terminó el último Juicio Final: Sakura sostenía un muñeco que la representaba a ella misma, con el traje que había usado la vez que se enfrentó a la carta del Vacío y su báculo de la estrella, mientras que Shaoran observaba el suyo, que lo mostraba a él con su traje ceremonial y sosteniendo su espada. Tomoyo se veía representada con su antiguo uniforme de verano de la escuela primaria Tomoeda, sosteniendo una cámara de video y filmando con ella. Eriol veía con ojos llenos de ternura el muñeco que lo reflejaba en su antiguo traje con el que se enfrentó a Sakura en el templo Tsukimine, sosteniendo un báculo con un sol en la punta, hecho de madera y pintado con sumo cuidado con pintura dorada. Cuando Sakura había metido la mano para devolver el muñeco en su lugar, cuando descubrió que la bolsa tenía más muñecos de lo que aparentaba, y lentamente fue sacando uno por uno y dejándolos en la mesa. La cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes estaba bien justificada: Todos los pequeños peluches ocupaban casi toda la mesa.

- Realmente sí que ha estado ocupada - comentó Eriol, divertido.

En efecto, así parecía ser, por que había un muñeco de cada persona que Takako había conocido desde hacía tres años: Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamasaki, la profesora Mizuki, Fujitaka Kinomoto y su esposa Nadeshiko, Sonomo Daidouji, el bisabuelo de Sakura y de Tomoyo, Touya, Nayoki, Meiling, además de Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura. Pero no solo estaban ellos, sino que también había un muñeco por cada guardián, tanto en su forma falsa como en su forma verdadera: Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, Spy, Aby y Misa; y sus formas verdaderas: Yue, Ruby Moon, Kerberos, Spinel Sun, Abel y Artemisa.

Pero aún así, eso no fue lo que dejó sorprendidos a los presentes, ya que no sólo esos muñecos ocupaban todo el espacio en la mesa, sino que la figura de Sakura se repetía en la mayoría de ellos: había un peluche de Sakura por cada traje que ella utilizó desde que comenzó la captura de las Cartas Clow, incluso aquellos que había usado en las obras de teatro de la escuela, cuando hizo los papeles de príncipe en "La Bella Durmiente" primero (y al lado de ese había un muñeco de Shaoran en su traje de princesa), y el papel que le había tocado realizar en la obra que hicieron en las vacaciones de verano, antes de comenzar el curso de sexto año, aquel verano donde la carta Vacío había hecho su aparición. Por supuesto, el peluche de Shaoran en traje de príncipe también estaba allí, como también el de aquel traje de batalla que Tomoyo le había confeccionado, y que combinaba con el de Sakura.

- No hay duda de que Takako te adora, Sakura - dijo Shaoran, impresionado.

Y Sakura miraba aquello con verdadera emoción. Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde que ella abrió aquel libro y dejó escapar aquellas cartas mágicas llamadas Cartas Clow... Con sumo cuidado, ella guardó todo como estaba, y cuando terminó, Takako salía de la casa hacia su encuentro.

- Tenshi Sakura, ¿de veras no puedes quedarte a merendar con nosotros? - preguntó Takako.

- No, Takako, lo siento. Pero te prometo que luego de nuestra próxima lección me quedaré a merendar, a jugar y a cenar, ¿te parece bien? - preguntó la joven.

- Te estás autoinvitando demasiado, Sakura - bromeó Eriol.

- ¡Onii-chan, deja de ser tan malo con Mi Tenshi Sakura!- pero en seguida se tapó la boca con las manos y se le colorearon de rojo hasta las orejas... había dicho "Mi Tenshi Sakura" en voz alta. Pero Sakura, viendo que Takako había metido la pata, se hizo la desentendida, dándole la oportunidad a la muchachita de suspirar aliviada.

- Bien, será mejor irnos si no queremos que se nos haga tarde-

- ¡Ah! ¿Hoy es el día, verdad? - preguntó Tomoyo con emoción, mirando a Shaoran, que se puso colorado en ese momento.

- ¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo? - preguntó Sakura, confundida y colorada a la vez.

- De que hoy es su aniversario como novios, ¿no es así? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si, es cierto - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Takako observó aquella sonrisa, pero en lugar de sentirse triste como hacía un año, en su rostro una dulce sonrisa se asomó. Su ser querido era feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Tomoyo se lo había explicado un año atrás, y Takako entendió que era mejor así.

- ¡Ya regresé! - se escucha la estridente voz de Nakuru, rompiendo esa atmósfera romántica que se había generado.

- ¡Sorella* Nakuru! - dijo Takako, corriendo al encuentro la recién llegada.

Aprovechando el regreso de Nakuru a su hogar, Sakura y Shaoran saludaron a todos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Shaoran.

- Que niña tan alegre es Takako, ¿no lo crees, Shaoran? - preguntó Sakura, entrelazando sus manos por detrás suyo.

- No sólo eso. Resultó ser una verdadera niña prodigio - contestó el aludido, levantando la vista al cielo con las manos en su nuca - Desde que Eriol decidió adoptarla como su hermana menor, Takako ha dejado ya de atormentarse con todas las penas que ha tenido que sufrir desde que nació - dijo él.

- Ha sido bueno que todos nosotros nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en colaborar con su educación. Estamos ayudándola, cultivando los conocimientos que cada uno posee en cada lección que ella recibe, y ella pone tal empeño en aprender que ya comenzamos a vislumbrar los frutos que se cosechan gracias a todo lo que va aprendiendo -

- Lo que me resulta gracioso todavía son los apodos que nos ha puesto a cada uno - bajó la vista del cielo y miró a Sakura - Está bien que me llame Sensei cuando estamos en las lecciones, pero no deja de hacerlo fuera de ellas... y eso me pone un poco incómodo -

- Bueno, yo me he acostumbrado a que me diga Tenshi Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que si lo dejara de hacer, ya no sería lo mismo - expresó la joven, devolviéndole la mirada.

- Pero no solo utiliza motes comunes. Ha aprendido con tanta facilidad en las lecciones de idiomas que le hemos dictado entre Eriol y yo que a veces nos sale con frases en francés, en italiano o en alemán para que le sigamos el juego y le respondamos - comentó, divertido.

- Yo no sé mucho de idiomas, pero recuerdo que hasta hace muy poco a Tomoyo le decía de otra manera. Pero desde hace dos meses, cuando ella se casó con Eriol, le empezó a decir de otra manera -

- Es fue por que pasó de decirle "Mademoiselle" a "Madame", por que la primera significa "señorita" y la segunda "señora" -

- ¡Aah, ahora comprendo! - dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta - ¿Pero que me dices de los apodos de los demás? - cuestionó de nuevo.

- Veamos... a Nakuru le dice "Sorella" por que es "hermana", a Meiling y Nayoki les dice a ambos "Lehrer", que significa "maestro" -

- Increíble... - dijo Sakura. Pero se acordó de algo y añadió - ¡Pero a Kero, Aby y Misa les dice de dos maneras distintas tanto en la forma falsa como en la verdadera! -

- Es cierto - dijo Shaoran, elogiando para sí mismo la buena memoria de su amada - A Kerberos, Abel y Artemisa les dice "Gatinho"*, que significa "gatito", pero lo hace sólo cuando están en sus formas falsas. En cambio, cuando vuelven a sus formas originales, a cada uno le dice de una manera distinta, puesto que a pesar de ser todos felinos, cada uno es de una especie distinta -

- ¿En serio? -

- Claro - sonrió Shaoran. Adoraba ser maestro de dos alumnas tan encantadoras, pero esto no se lo dijo a Sakura, puesto que sabía que ella se moriría de la vergüenza "Tal vez más adelante" pensó para sí - A ver... A Kerberos lo llama "Leeuw"*... - decía, mientras contaba con los dedos para no olvidarse de nadie - Spinel Sun lo llama "Panthère"*... A Artemisa le dice "Leopard"*... Abel prefiere decirle "Leão"... - De repente detiene su paso y Sakura también lo hace, al darse cuenta de algo - Sin embargo, con Yue y Ruby Moon hizo algo distinto: como ellos se asemejan a ángeles, tal vez podría haberles dicho "Ange"* o "Angelo"*, pero en cambio a Yue le dice "Uccello"* y a Ruby Moon le dice "Vogel"*, y ambos significan "ave" -

- ¡Hoeeee! - decía Sakura, con sus ojos espiralados - ¡Qué complicado!... -

- Lo increíble es que a ella le sale de una manera muy natural. Jamás se confunde a nombrar a cada uno. Tanto es así que a tu padre lo llama "Père"* y a la madre de Tomoyo le dice "Mutter"*, puesto que son como padres para ella -

- Realmente es una chica muy inteligente - comentó Sakura.

- Bueno, si lo piensas lógicamente, el incremento de su empeño se debió a que hace un año pudiste cumplir el deseo de Raika, Sakura -

Si, era verdad. Sakura fue la que levantó la vista al cielo esta vez, rememorando lo que fue un paso importante en la vida de Takako

- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Sakura, un año atrás) -

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... - comenzó a recitar Sakura. Llevaba un precioso traje de estilo Oriental en distintos tonos de rosa y blanco, que Tomoyo había confeccionado para aquella ocasión, la cual estaba filmando muy cerca de allí - ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... - Shaoran también estaba allí. Llevaba un traje ceremonial diferente al que usaba cuando era niño: Era el que solía usar su padre, el traje que sólo podía usar el Jefe del Clan Li - ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... - Eriol acompañaba a Sakura en el conjuro, haciendo el suyo propio sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Llevaba exactamente el mismo traje que solía usar el mago Clow, y su cabello largo semirecogido lo hacía parecer mucho más a su anterior encarnación. Los guardianes de las Cartas Sakura, los de las Cartas Sakura Legendarias, y los guardianes de Eriol... todo el grupo conpleto estaba allí... - ¡Libérate! - y una luz brilló frente a una niña que se mantenía frente a Sakura.

La niña, que llevaba su largo cabello negro azabache recogido en dos rodetes, también llevaba un traje confeccionado por Tomoyo: Uno que se parecía mucho al que le había visto puesto a la hechicera Mahoushi cuando la habían enfrentado durante su estadía en Hong Kong. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, ocultando sus ojos más oscuros que su cabello.

Eriol se acercó a ella, en su rostro había preocupación. Apoyó una de sus manos en el frágil hombro y la miró directo a los ojos - Takako, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres hacer esto? -

La pequeña le devolvió la mirada a esos hermosos ojos azules resguardados tras unos lentes que le daban la apariencia aún ás misteriosa de lo que ya era.

- Onii-chan, tú mismo lo dijiste. Cuando los recuerdos de Raika vuelvan a mi, no habrá ningún cambio en mi personalidad - le dijo con una voz tranquila. Al ver que eso no era suficiente, hizo un ademán que sorprendió incluso a Eriol: como si lo hubiese adivinado, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un estrecho abrazo. Un ademán típico de Raika* - No te preocupes - dijo ella, sin apartarse de él - Tú serás siempre mi Onii-chan, Eriol - ella se separó apenas y él pudo ver brillar sus ojos negros la confianza y la decisión - Además, ya lo dijo Tenshi Sakura: "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" - agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa, para asípoder levantarle los ánimos a su hermano mayor.

Eriol se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazó. En todo ese poco tiempo que habían convivido juntos, él había aprendido a quererla como si en verdad fuera su hermana pequeña, a tal punto de amarla y protegerla como tal. Aunque le parecía absurdo preocuparse por algo que por lógica no podría salir mal, no podía evitarlo: La quería muchísimo.

- Tú puedes lograrlo, Takako. Sólo tienes que resistir hasta el final - le dijo Eriol, separándose de ella. Se puso de pie y fue hacia donde se encontraban los guardianes.

Tomoyo lo observaba a través de su cámara: era la primera vez que lo filmaba con su traje de mago. Él sintió que lo observaban, y al darse cuenta de quién era, se volvió hacia la cámara, sonrió con los ojos cerrados y mucho más tranquilo, volvió la vista hacia las dos figuras que habían quedado en el centro de aquel lugar: el patio trasero de Eriol. Planearon hacerlo allí, de noche, para no levantar sospechas ante la población de Tomoeda.

- ¿Estás lista? - le preguntó la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- ¡Si! - dijo Takako con decisión. Ya estaba preparada, era el momento de afrontar la memoria de su antigua encarnación.

- ¡Carta, ayúdame a cumplir el deseo de esta criatura! ¡Deseo! -

Una criatura de tonos anaranjados con alas verdes y finas iguales a las de un colibrí, y una varita cuya punta brillaba una estrella de cinco puntas voló hasta la niña, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Luego le tocó la cabeza con su varita y un aura dorada rodeó a la chiquilla, que comenzó a flotar unos centímetros por encima del suelo a medida que iba cerrando sus ojos, elevándose más y más, hasta que el aura cambió de dorado a un color rojo oscuro y luego se hizo púrpura, para ceder finalmente al un color azul zafiro: la mente de Takako estaba dando lugar a los recuerdos de Raika, y el proceso no era sencillo. En medio de los gritos que la chica había comenzado a proferir desde que el aura dorada se volvió rojiza, Eriol se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso, sin embargo no se movía de su lugar. Ruby Mon lo sostenía de los hombros, tratando de reconfortar a su amo, mientras que Spinel Sun tenía una de las manos de su dueño sobre su hocico, para hacerle entender que él estaba ahí, junto a él. Kerberos y Yue pasaban la vista de su dueña a la niña y viceversa, mientras que Abel la mantenía fija en la pequeña, y Artemisa en su señora.

Quién sabe qué pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes. Y menos saber qué estaría pasando por la mente de Takako, quien hacía el máximo esfuerzo por no desmayarse y resistir todo cuanto pudiera. Recordaba los sueños que se le habían presentado en toda esa última semana, anunciándole que ya era tiempo de que Raika regresara a su cuerpo, para reencarnar en ella. Cuando el aura que la rodeaba se había hecho de un azul zafiro brillante, sus gritos cesaron, y su cuerpo fue bajando lentamente, pasando de forma vertical a quedar boca arriba, con la mirada de párpados cerrados apuntando hacia el cielo. El aura dejó de brillar repentinamente, y la niña estuvo a punto de caer al sueloalgo la atrapó. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con una cálida mirada de ojos verdes, cuya dueña la sostenía entre sus brazos. Eran cálidos, como su presencia, y detrás de sus hombros se veían claramente un par de hermosas alas blancas. Sakura tuvo que utilizar la carta Vuelo para alcanzarla antes de que se estrellase contra el pasto seco de invierno.

- Tenshi... Sakura... gracias por ayudarme a volver - dijo Takako débilmente, con la voz de Raika, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, y quedarse profundamente dormida.

- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Sakura) -

El muchacho de ojos café notó a su amada totalmente ausente.

- ¿Sabés qué? Olvidé algo - dijo Shaoran de repente.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

Y un súbito beso de Shaoran fue la respuesta que recibió.

- Feliz aniversario, my beautiful cherry flower* - dijo Shaoran en un susurro conquistador, al separarse de ella.

- Feliz aniversario, mi pequeño lobo - respondió Sakura en un suspiro, luego de ese hermoso beso.

Y continuaron caminando tomados de la mano... del mismo modo que ambos pensaban continuar juntos.

Holas a todos! Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia! Snif, snif... que emoción! Una historia más completada!

Como adelanto quiero decirles a todos aquellos que gustaron de la parejita Abel X Artemisa que va a haber un one-shot que continua la historia, así que no se la pierdan!

Dije que cuando terminara este fanfic iba a continuar el fanfic que interrumpí titulado "La aparición del mago Clow y las plumas de la Princesa Sakura". Lo prometido es deuda: me voy a poner a continuar con esa historia :D

Ahora si, a lo nuesto:

Aclaraciones de asteriscos (La mayoría de ellos son las formas que Takako adoptó de nombrar a cada uno de sus "maestros")

*Tenshi Sakura: Como recordarán, Tenshi en japonés significa Ángel en español.

*Onii-chan: Una forma que los niños pequeños usan para llamar a su hermano mayor, o cuando se encariñan con algún joven mayor que ellos.

*Lehrer Meiling y Lehrer Nayoki: Lehrer significa maestro en alemán. Y Nayoki es el novio actual de Meiling (ver en el fanfic de "Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow" para informarse).

*Sensei: Aquí es maestro en japonés.

*Madame Tomoyo: "Señora Tomoyo" en francés, ya que Tomoyo es casada. Shaoran habla en un momento de que Takako le cambió el apodo a Tomoyo al casarse ésta con Eriol. En efecto, se refería a que cuando Tomoyo era soltera, Takako le decía "Mademoiselle Tomoyo", que sería, en el mismo idioma, "Señorita Tomoyo".

*Para Elisa: (Für Elise, en alemán) es una obra para piano, compuesta en La menor por el famoso compositor alemán Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827). Fue compuesta el 27 de abril de 1810. (Información extraída del sitio de wikipedia, para más info, pueden buscar "Para Elisa" allí).

*Sorella: Significa "Hermana" en italiano.

*Gatinho: Tal y como dijo Shaoran, significa "Gatito" en portugués.

*Leeuw: León en neerlandés

*Panthère: Pantera en francés.

*Leopard: Leopardo tanto en inglés como en alemán.

*Leão: León en portugués.

*Ange y Angelo: Ángel en francés e italiano, respectivamente.

*Uccello y Vogel: Ambos quieren decir Ave, en italiano y alemán.

*Père: Padre en francés.

*Mutter: Madre en alemán.

*Un ademán típico de Raika: Esto se vio en el capítulo 5, cuando Eriol estaba inconciente y recordaba la despedida de Clow y Raika.

*My beautiful cherry flower: Shaoran hace uso de su galantería llamando a Sakura en inglés "Mi hermosa flor de cerezo".


End file.
